Konoha's beautiful red beast
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: AUTHORS SUGGESTED READING: He ran at the age of 5 but can he survive the forest and will he return human or monster? More detailed summary inside READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Story:** Konoha's beautiful red beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story so don't ask if I do!

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive and return, as a human? Or a monster?

Well if you people read my profile page you'll know that I was thinking of doing a story like this. This is Naruto with a more… animalistic personality. Also if you read this story and don't like the darkness that I'm going to call upon then !#!# you!

Naruto: Um… can we get this going?

Yes! Now die!!!

Naruto: NANI!? NOOOOOO!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1  
Fear

Today was a special day, it was special because the great Kyubi no Yoko had died this day according to the children. However according to the adults this was the day that the demon was given a new life as a human and they took that to their advantage.

A blonde haired boy was crawling out of the window in his room. He didn't use the door, for some reason today was the day the adults would come. He was afraid of this day, but he didn't have to be right? This was the day that the Kyubi died right so why did he have to get hurt? Why did people always chase after him? Stab him, kick him, beat him, spit on him, call him demon, telling him that he should of died? None of it made sense it never made sense to him he was only five. Two years when he went to the festival the people there had hit him he remembered as though it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Three year old Naruto was walking through Konoha, the streets empty, and houses dark. 'What's going on?' Noone had told him anything he walked through then he heard some people laughing and cheering. He kept walking and came upon the whole village, everybody was there. They were laughing, and talking, he wondered why they were celebrating. There was a man nearby and he walked up to him and pulled his sleeve the man paused and looked at him. "Hmm what do you want kid?" "Umm, I'm sorry but did something happen?" "You don't know?" Naruto shook his head. The man scratched his head, "Well today is the day that the 4th defeated Kyubi, you know about the 4th right?" then Naruto remembered about Kyubi and the 4th Hokage. "Oh I remember thanks! I should get going," the light caught Naruto's face and the man saw his whisker marks. "Y-You!" the man took a step back and knocked into another man._

_"Hey watch it!" The man who had been talking to Naruto then whispered something and the other man suddenly glared at Naruto. Then all of a sudden he felt the glares of other people, he looked at them all confused, he then took a step back. There was something bad about the way they were looking at him 'run!' was what came to mind and that's what he did he turned and ran. He was pursued by an angry crowd._

After that day he learned to fear this day, and he would run, however he didn't want to go through the torment anymore, he would run and keep on running until he vanished. He stumbled when he got out, he jumped down and landed on the groun, then he did what knew he needed to do, and ran as the crowd pursued him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi watched the young blonde crawl out his window, watched as he stumbled slightly then begin to run. He saw the people running after him, he saw as they threw kunais and shurikens at the defenseless boy. He saw this through his crystal ball, he was able to stand it for 2 years but enough was enough! He slammed his fist on his desk, there were several poofs and 5 Jounin appeared, Kakashi, Ibiki, Kurenai, Gai, and… "Oh no, why her?" Kakashi mumbled. "SHUT UP! You lazy, pervert!" Kakashi looked at the woman annoyed, "I'm not lazy, Anko, I should really…" "Enough! Retrieve Naruto and bring him here. Or so help me I will ban those blasted books you read from ever appearing on the book…" He didn't finish because Kakashi had left with a look of murder on his eye. (That's when they're eye's become white it's really creepy)Sarutobi sighed, "Please bring him here, and try not to be… threatening," Anko gave a groan but vanished with the others. Sarutobi sighed again, and prayed to Kami that Naruto would be safe and his mind secure  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko was dissapointed, she wanted to scare the little kid out of his wits, it would be funny. She looked around as she soared through the air the only thing she could see though was a silver haired blur rushing through the city she snorted._ 'Blasted pervert if Sarutobi doesn't ban the blasted book then I'll burn them!!!'_ with that she raced off.

Ibiki was standing on the roof top of a building with Kurenai and Gai next to him, "Kakashi and Anko seem quiet spirited don't they?" Ibiki said. Gai did his Nice Guy Pose "THAT IS BECAUSE THEY BURN WITH THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH!!! IT FLOWS THROUGH THEM LIKE A WATER..." "Gai, Shut up..." Gai looked hurt but didn't speak again. "That must be the boy" Ibiki said pointing to a boy who was currently running into an alley. Gai looked at the boy then he flinched "Who would do such a monstrosity!?" Kurenai turned to look at Gai, and she saw that he was angry, in fact very angry. _'Gai looks like he's going to snap! He never got this mad not even when Kakashi beat's him in his stupid games...'_ She then walked next to Gai and looked at the boy and her stomach turned.

Naruto tripped over something that hissed then ran off. He was tired and he couldn't think straight, blood, pain, knives, shouts, burns, oaths, and hatred that was all that he could see and think of. He heard them, he kept on running but his legs ached and he fell, _'I can't give up! gotta... keep... going... GO!!!'_ using all the strength he could muster he got to his feet and kept on going.

Kakashi had finally found the boy and he was shocked to see all the bruises and cuts and burns on him. He watched him fall down, then get back as though he was driven to keep running, he was impressed. _'He just... keeps on going... kinda like-'_ but his thoughts were cut off when Anko appeared next to him. "What a sorry site," Kakashi glanced at her, she looked sad for some reason. He then turned his attention back to the boy. "Should we help?" "He might get scared but yeah we should," Kakashi looked around and saw Gai, Kurenai, and Ibiki. Kurenai, looked disgusted by what she saw, Ibiki, his face was shadowed, Gai, well... Gai looked like he wanted to kill someone. Kakashi understood Gai, even though the kid had Kyubi inside him, the boy himself was not Kyubi it wasn't his fault. He looked at Anko, then he leapt into the air, and she followed suit.

Naruto just stood there against the wall breathing heavily, most of his wounds were already healing, he didn't know why though. He always had better healing then most kids. But then that's what the adults had used to their advantage. He listened he couldn't hear anybody, he began to walk when three figures landed in front of him. He froze, then he turned around but there were two figures there. He then heard them, "THERE HE IS! NICE WORK!" He saw some men and women heading towards them from both directions. He looked around despreate for an escape of some form but he couldn't see one.

The crowd were nearly upon the boy when one of the figures thrusted his leg forward then snapped it back landing a powerful blow on a man's stomach. The man flew into another causing a line of them to fall down like bowling pins. "How dare you... attack someone so young and innocent..." the figure said.

He was infuriated, never in his life had Gai seen such hatred and malice towards one person because of something that happened 5 years ago. The boy was young, innocent, and there was something special about him, he could feel the flames of youth surround this boy like a hurricane however that hurricane was now dimming to a light breeze. The boy was afraid he could see it in his eye's. Gai turned to look at the crowd. "How could you... attack someone who has no evil intention to you and did no evil either...?" They glared at Gai "That little monster killed our families and destroyed our homes, it deserves to die!" "So, a five year old boy killed your family and destoryed your house is that what you are saying?" a calm voice said. Everyone looked at Ibiki whose face was still shadowed, he then raised his head.

Naruto could feel something radiating off the 5 surronding him it was the same thing that radiated off the crowd when they saw him. He was scared of them all he didn't understand what were they talking about. He just closed his eye's and put his hands over his ears and began to mutter "it's just a dream, it's just a dream, just a dream..." he kept repeating this hoping to drown the words however he still heard them. Then something hit his neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blah! R&R People! I'll get to work on the second chapter in 8 hours until then enjoy this and read my other stories and I apologize for this being so short the next one will be longer I promise...

Edit: All right, All right I know that I fucked up on the story the first time, so here's the first chapter redone and improved, I hope it makes more sense. I originally wanted to do it at 3 but then I thought, _'no... that doesn't make much sense...'_ So I started thinking then I decided that five would be better I hope it is. Give me your reviews, Critism is accepted just as much as praises. This should make more sense as I said before R&R PEOPLE!!!

Naruto: (Does a skip) I'm not dead! Ha ha!

(Punches naruto to the moon)

Naruto: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He is loud and that's one reason why I like him! HA HA HA!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Story:** Konoha's beautiful red beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story so don't ask if I do!

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive and return, as a human? Or a monster?

You know the first chapter I did was kinda strange and I edited it please tell me if it's better or worse now. Anyway here's chapter 2, I'm sorry if you don't like the new chapter one but it seemed kinda strange and I wanted to give a reason behind his fear of his birthday. So that's why it's different I'm sorry if you hate it but that's what I wanted if you want I'll try to change it to it's original self okay?

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Promise**

His eye's snapped open, something was wrong he knew it. He quickly got up, and looked at himself. He spotted his clothes on the counter and grabbed them and hurridely put them on. He then saw what looked like a black hooded cloak, he snatched and raised the hood to hide his face. He then turned and opened the window, he stepped out and leapt onto the hospital roof. He looked out, he heard people screaming, yelling, cursing. He frowned, he then went through a series of seals, he paused at the last seal "Flying Thunder God Technique!" and vanished.

Naruto fell to the side and as he fell time slowed, he saw alot, waterdrops falling, dust floating, and he saw a shadow engulf him, he turned his head to see what was in his neck. It was a needle, he instinctentivly reached a hand out to break his fall but he felt someone catch him. Then time reverted back to normal speed, he looked at the arm that had caught him, he looked up at the mans face but the man was hooded. The man then tightened his grip on Naruto and stood up holding Naruto. He looked at them all, "I'm dissapointed, if I remember correctly I said that the boy should've been seen as a hero. It's amazing how ignorant some people can be!" Holding the now limp boy ins his arms he leapt into the sky. He then dissappeared in a flash.

Kakashi looked at the man, "Well it seems like he's awake..." he then vanished using the body flicker technique. The other's followed suit leaving the blank crowd. Then the rain started to pour down, and the villagers scattered.

Kakashi sat on a building with the rain pouring down on him, Gai stood on his right, Kurenai sat on his left, Ibiki stood behind him and Anko sat below him. She looked up at Kakashi, she couldn't tell his expression because he was stoic, but she felt a sense of happiness coming off of him. "You happy?" He just shrugged "Dunno, I guess... I wonder what will happen now..." "Maybe he will tell him and he won't but I'm sure he will tell him," Kurenai turned to look at Ibiki "What makes you think that?" "Well I think that he feels responsible, it IS his fault that the boy is hated." Kurenai seemed to think about this as she turned her gaze back to the village.

* * *

_The five year old looked around, he saw white, that's all. White for miles and miles, or was it for a few feet? He didn't know 'Naruto...' he looked around there was noone, "Naruto..." he looked around again then he started to walk. "Naruto... Wake up..." he looked to the left and ran in that direction. "Naruto wake up..." then there was a rush of water._

Naruto spluttered as water hit his face and trickled into his nose, "Hey that hurts!" he whined then he turned to look at the man who was crouched in front of a fire. Naruto sat up, he looked around, they seemed to be in an inn or a hut of some sort but Naruto couldn't tell, then he looked at the man, "Um... thank you for saving me, I think," the man lowered his hood and looked at Naruto, "H-Hey! I know you your the Fourth! Wait a minute! Aren't you dead?" The fourth smiled, "Well Naruto as you go on in life you'll learn that life works in strange ways and grants stranger favors." "I guess..." Naruto looked at the ground, a tear slipping from his eye, as it slid down his face he held up one hand to his cheek and touched the tear. He looked at his hand then at the Fourth Naruto was surprised to see a tear falling from his face as well. "W-Why?" "I'll tell you another time, I'll tell you when your ready." All of a sudden there was a foot step.

"You know Sarutobi you should knock next time. It's polite." Naruto looked around when he heard the 4th say the 3rd's name "Old man?" "Ah, Naruto I see you have met the fourth." Naruto saw the 3rd standing behind him, Naruto quickly got to his feet however winced slightly when he felt a stab of pain on his neck. He ignored the pain and ran up to Sarutobi, he hugged the old man, and smiled Sarutobi returned the smile and hug warmly. "Are you all right," Naruto broke the hug and looked at himself then he grinned toothily and raised a fist into the air, "YES!" Sarutobi chuckled. "Ready to head back into the village then," "NO!" Sarutobi looked at him his smile fading. "No... I... I don't want to it hurts too much..." the fourth looked at the boy again, he felt tears on his cheeks but they were not his they were Naruto's.

"I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to hurt anybody, I should just leave Konoha!" Naruto said. Naruto felt someone grab his shirt and he found himself looking into a pair of sapphire orbs. "You will not leave Konoha, understand?" Naruto didn't reply, he was scared, "Do you understand...?" Naruto nodded. "If you don't want to go to the village then stay in the forest, do you know the transformation jutsu?" Naruto nodded again "Show me..." "Uh, what should I?" "Be the fourth..." Sarutobi then said. Naruto looked at the old man then he put his hands together into the tiger seal, chakra swirled around him, his chakra was large for his age, partly because of Kyubi but mostly his own. It reminded the fourth of himself in his yout he two had rather large chakra and it was larger than most of the Jounin but it was nowhere near Sarutobi in his prime. However he felt that the old mans chakra was a third of it's usual glory, well life sucks "Transform!"

Naruto poofed and there was white smoke when it cleared standing there his hands in the tiger seal was the 4th, _'He's good, I wonder if he'll be able to pull this off...' _"Can you transform into an animal?" "Why?" "I need to see so that way you'll be safe," "Huh" "..." Naruto Grumbled, then focused his chakra again. There was another poof this time when the smoke cleared there was a golden furred fox sitting on it's haunches glowering at the 4th. "Good" the ere was another poof and Naruto reappeared "Why did I have to do that?" "Because like I said before your going to live in the forest from now on until your ready to go back to the village. You understand" Naruto just crossed his arms together, "I still don't understand why I have to transform into an animal," "So if someone finds you in the forest you want to get hurt again?" Naruto didn't reply.

A Few Hours Later

"You got what you need?" "Yeah" Naruto said sadly, as they walked out Naruto remembered something. "Wait," He ran back then he returned with something his hand. The Fourth, his hood over his head again, looked and saw a frame, he leaned in closer but Naruto hastily put it away. Then Naruto looked up at the Fourth "I'm ready,"

As they walked through Konoha they passed the Hyuga residence, the Fourth stopped and looked at the residence. "Keep going wait for me near the gate." Naruto glowerd at him but kept walking, sulking slightly. The Fourth looked at the boy then he turned back to the residence a dead pan look on his face. He walked in, he entered the building, there was no guards or nothing, then all of a sudden two men leapt forward "You cannot enter," "I wish to speak with Hiashi," "Hiashi-Sama is currently having dinner," "Well then, can you tell him to get of his lazy ass and get over here NOW!" The guards looked astonished. The Fourth was now getting impaitent and he wanted to see the damn Hyuga. "Look out someone on the roof!" they turned to look but saw noone, they looked back only to see that the figure was long gone.

Hiashi was sitting with his daughter eating his rice when someone appeared on the table spilling the food everywhere. Hiashi quickly scooped up his daughter and held her away from the flying food but was unable to block the food from landing on his face. "Aw damn, over shot a bit," the person spoke in a gruff voice but it was familiar to Hiashi. "Fourth?" "Eh?" the man in question turned to look at Hiashi then he pulled down the hood, revealing his blonde hair, Hiashi set his daughter down.

Hinata was surprised when her father grabbed and held her away from the food as the person suddenly burst onto the table. "Aw, damn over shot a bit," she heard, then her father said something and the figure turned pulling down his hood. She blushed when she saw the blonde hair and blue eye's they reminded her of Naruto. She saw the boy once in the academy, and she saw a determined youth with a gust of energy. He also had blonde hair and blue eye's but he also had whisker marks, and they made him look adorable. She felt her face go red and she whispered "Naruto-kun..."

The fourth heard the girl mumble "Naruto-kun..." and he grinned _'Well, well it seems as though Naruto has an admirer, maybe more if he play's his cards right that is... if he knows.'_ "Hiashi, good to see you know me, and sorry about the food, but your guards were being a bit, er, uncooprative..." Hiashi just nodded "I'm sorry," the fourth just waved his hand dismissively "Don't be!" The fourth sat down and Hiashi sat down. The fourth grinned very much like Naruto, and they began talking.

A little while later the fourth got up, "I must leave, however may I speak with your daughter for a minute?" "Yes, you may Hinata!" Hinata looked startled but walked forward from behind her father. "Shall I leave you alone?" "If you please but it won't take long, I'll send her to bed shall I?" "I would appreciate it," Hiashi left. He looked at the girl then grinning he held his arms out "Come here," she looked at him nervously. "I'm not gonna hurt ya come on!" his smile, the friendly expression on his face convinced her, she walked over to him and he pulled her into an embrace then sat her on his lap looking into her pale lavender eye's. "So I noticed that you mentioned someone when I appeared, do I look like someone you like?" she blushed nodded "Y-Yes," "Who?" "Um... I can't say..." "Does the name 'Naruto-kun' ring a bell?" She blushed and started pushing her fingers together. "Don't worry, but you should tell him, he's too thickheaded to figure it out, trust me when I tell you." She blushed again but nodded, "Thank you, do you wish to say good-bye?" she looked at him startled "Wha-what do you m-mean?" The fourth opened his mouth but then thought about it, then he smiled "Nothing I was just playing a joke!" She didn't look relieved though, "Look, nothings happening if you don't belive me then take this," he pulled of his head band and handed it to her. "This is my second most precious treasure, keep it I'll come back for it, and if you think I lied about something do whaterver you want with it. Okay?" She nodded as she took the head band and held it close to her chest. He stood up, "Well gotta go, where's your room?" his hands hung from his sides and she grabbed it and pulled him forward toward her room.

The fourth silently covered her with the blankets, he then stopped and looked at a doll shaped like Naruto. He grabbed it then he handed it to her, he imagined that she made it herself, the girl was interesting. "You really like him?" She nodded a pink tinge on her face, he sighed then stroked her head, and stood up. "Um... Could you ask Naruto-kun if he could see me?" The fourth turned to her with a smile on his face and gave her a thumbs up, "Sure!" he then stepped out of her room.

* * *

Naruto was tapping his foot when suddenly the Fourth appeared "YOUR LATE!" the boy shouted the fourth put a finger in his ear. "Damn! I don't know who's louder you or me or sensei!" Naruto looked puzzled at this, then the Fourth grabbed him and put him on his shoulder, "You ready?" "Yeah!" The fourth grabbed Naruto's belongings with one hand and vanished.

Naruto layed on the cave floor asleep and with a fire smoldering gently next to him. He thought about the conversation he had with the fourth before the fourth left to go somewhere.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat on in a cave and watch as the fourth started a fire with some dried leaves, and small sticks. "So... How long should I stay here?" The fourth paused looking at the ceiling then he looked at Naruto "7 Years" Naruto's eye's widned! "B-But I-!" "You can and you will!" Naruto was once again stopped by the ferocity of those sharp blue eye's. Naruto flinched, "You will stay here promise? If you do that then I promise when I come back I will teach you really strong techniques okay?" Naruto looked at him eagerly "REALLY! You promise!?" The fourth grinned "Promise! and I won't break it cause that's my ninja way!!!" Naruto looked at him with shining eye's._

_Flashback end_

Naruto closed his eye's "Your gonna keep your promise right...? Cause... I... will... keep..." but he didn't finish his sentence as sleep possesed him.

* * *

Bah here's chapter 2 I hope I did good I need your reviews in order to know criticism is accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Story:** Konoha's beautiful red beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story so don't ask if I do!

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive and return, as a human? Or a monster?

Hmm... You know it's funny... I got more reviews in this than in my other stories in just 2 fricking chapters:O Unbeliveable... Anyway I'm gonna continue with this story for a while so if there's anyone who still reads my other stories (Which I hope there are) please be paitent and I'm sorry. Anyway I'm gonna pull a time skip so try to keep up neh?

Naruto: I'm back!!! NYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

NOW YOU DIE!!! (pulls out a bazooka)

Naruto: NO!!! Why is everyone mean to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Wild**

**5 Years later**

A rat poked it's head out from the grass and sniffed the air. It paused then ducked back into the grass scuttled forward, it stopped again and sniffed. It was closer now, the smell, the smell of meat, dead meat. It scuttled along, pausing every now and then to make sure no danger was coming, moving when it was safe. After 15 minutes it's fur bristled it raised it's head and saw a bone with a red liquid dripping off it... blood. The rat scuttled forward, rushing towards the dead animal then...

**BAM!!!**

A fur covered hand slammed down on the small creature from the shadows, it then shifted it's hand so it grabbed the rat by it's tail. It then raised the squirming creature to a pair of blood red slitted eye's. Then a gleaming white mouth appeared which seperated and the rat was raised higher. It squealed crazily and struggled harder but it was no use and it fell into the blackness as the teeth clamped shut on it's tail severing it.

As the tail fell the creature stepped forward into the light, the first thing one would notice was the long blonde hair that dragged onto the floor, the second thing would be the golden fur covering it's forearms, hands, feets, and the back of the legs also the golden tail might of been a giveaway too, maybe the two long ears on the side of it's head. It's eye's were blood red and slitted, and it had 3 whisker marks on each cheek, it looked as though it had been working out quite a bit for one could see smooth muscles on it's skin the six packed abs it was wearing a pair of shorts that were ripped horribly and seemed to be the only form of clothing the boy was wearing. It looked at the tail, then at the dead deer laying on it's side it bit off some of the meat then spat it out and grabbing it with one hand it pulled the dead deer back to it's lair.

Konoha: Hokage Office

Sarutobi sighed as he watched the blonde fox-creature pull the dear out his sight. _'I wonder if he made the right choice?'_ he leaned back putting a hand over his eye's as he thought of the conversation he had with the fourth before the fourth left.

_Flashback_

_Sarutobi looked at the Fourth, hesitating, then he held out the scroll the Fourth took the scroll and looked at it, his eye's narrowed then he folded it again. "Is this all?" Sarutobi nodded sadly, "This was all we were able to recover." The Fourth sighed then nodded. "It's unfortunate, but there are other reasons why he is there, but now I think about I wonder..." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "Nani?" "Naruto will be alone, so he will want someone to talk too... could you do that for me? or someone else I don't really care as long as it's not Anko, and put a caution on Ibiki. I don't want Naruto to become... murderous..." he chuckled slightly._

_Sarutobi just stared at him then nodded, "Are you coming back?" The Fourth blinked then smiled, "Of course! I have to train Naruto for a while!" "What will you teach him?" "Dunno!" He just said happily. "You two are so similar that it's scary..." the Fourth stopped smiling, and looked down at the scroll again. He then performed some seals and vanished._

_Flashback end_

Sarutobi sighed then he stood up, he stretched then walked out of his office, to see Naruto.

Konoha Forest: Naruto's cave

Naruto set down the deer and looked at the fire that was now glowing, he grabbed the deer and opened it's chest it's innards spilling out, he spotted the heart and tore it out. He looked at it then an feral smile crossed his lips and he bit into it pulling slightly. As he pulled blood dripped down his lips and onto his chest. He tore the strip that he was pulling and swallowed. It was refreshing, and satisfying, he always ate the heart first it was his second favorite thing apart from ramen. He looked at the back of the cave there were several empty and messy bowls there.

He looked at the bowls his eye's turning from red to blue again they were brought to him by several people. People who didn't see him as a... thing, demon, monster. Kakashi, the tall, silver-haired man who looked like a scarecrow with one eye, Asuma, A man who reminded him of someoneelse but he couldn't remember, Kurenai, a woman who was nicer than she looked, Gai, A bizarre man who was gentle but bizarre. He tried to remember other's but he couldn't and his memory of those people were fading, he closed his eye's to remember. Then one other person popped into his head a person he knew was very precious to him, "Iruka-sensei..." he smiled as he said the name. The man knew what Naruto was and knew what the demon had done, but he didn't call Naruto a demon, he said that he was a person, and he respected Naruto as such. Naruto wondered why he was now forgetting all these people. They were friends, weren't they? You always remembered your friends they visited him during the first year in the forest however the visit's became less frequent as the years passed.

He grew sad when he remembered this. They wouldn't forget him, would they? He began to curl into a ball, his long blonde hair covering his near naked body. It was then that he began to retreat into his mind as he curled into a tighter ball.

_Mindscape_

_Naruto sat there smiling at Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma, they were smiling at him and looking down at him Kakashi ruffling his hair, Asuma laughing, Kurenai smiling, Gai Shouting about something and Iruka grinning at Naruto. He was happy his friends were there, however suddenly the air began to get cold. He looked around, Kakashi was walking away reading something. Asuma, was also walking away with him, and so was Kurenai, and Gai. Naruto got up and walked to them, "Wait!" they didn't listen "WAIT!!!" he watched as they walked into the darkness he then ran after them. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see not a face but eye's, eye's that he had seen many times. Eye's of hate, disgust, anger, and savage pleasure "DIE! DEMON!!!" He saw the knife, it came down and planted itself on his skull..._

_Reality_

Naruto jerked awake, he looked around and sprung to his feet. He looked around, there was no knife, no hate, nothing. "Naruto?" He spun around claws raised, teeth bared, ready to strike. He looked at the man and sniffed the air. There was something familiar about him, he smelled of 3 things, first was the smell of tobacco, second was the smell of monkeys, and third was the smell of age. Naruto lowered his clawed hands slightly.

Sarutobi walked forward looking at the boy, _'My god, he's like an animal, but I have to try!'

* * *

All Right, it's the third chapter I hope you like it._

I'm gonna have Naruto in a 4 way paring, 3 girls 1 guy said guy? Naruto of course, I won't choose the pairings, you will. Here's the choices of girls to be attracted to Naruto you vote for the one you want.

Ino

TenTen

Hinata

Sakura

Temari

Anko

That's it... You want more choices? too bad I don't like the other female characters. Read and Review! Wait for part four people!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Story:** Konoha's beautiful red beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story so don't ask if I do!

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive and return, as a human? Or a monster?

All right I'm getting a lot of mixed reviews, some people want a harem and other's don't when I said Harem I meant HAREM!!! But I might change it if I get enough votes from people who just want this to be a single relationship. So here's the new poll with the old poll still.

HAREM!!!

Sakura 2 (Wow... Lot of hatred)

Ino 1

TenTen 3

Temari 3

Anko 3

Hinata 2

NON HAREM

Ino 1

Hinata 1

Sakura 0

TenTen 0

Temari 0

Anko 1

Those are the results. Anyway here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy and get more people to read this somehow, and to put more votes into it.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Chance**

Sarutob examined the boy, as the boy approached slowly. He heard the boy sniff again, Sarutobi moved closer making sure that his face came into the light. The boy froze when he saw his face, then he pounced "Old-man!" he cried. Sarutobi fell back in surprise as the boy pounced on him with inhuman speed and strength. The boy's tail was waving in the air like a dog that had found it's favorite toy again, and his face was pressed against the Sandaime's neck.

Naruto was sitting near the back of the cave wall slurping up his 2nd bowl of ramen. Sarutobi was also eating some ramen, and he had to admit ramen tasted good when there was other's to enjoy it. He looked to his right, where the scroll was currently lying, he had packed 15 ramen bowls into it, he looked at it sheepish, _'To think that a sealing technique was used as a transportaion device, how embarrasing.'_ He looked back at the hairy blonde, and smiled, as the boy reached for another bowl and start devouring that too. "Naruto," the boy looked up, ramen noodles trailing from his mouth, he slurped noodles swallowing quickly. He cocked his head to one side his eye's questioning. Sarutobi sighed, the put down his unfinished ramen bowl, and put his fingers together in a tent-like formation. He looked at the boy, "I would like for you to come back to Konoha earlier than what the Fourth originally planned..."

Naruto didn't respond but his tail stood straight and it was much bushier than usual and his fur was standing on end slightly._ 'Konoha? Return? Hate? Hate lives there, Hate breeds there... but I want to be with others, I want to live, I need to live. Why now though? Why is he forcing me!'_ he then started to shake, "no..." He looked up to see the old man look at him pityingly. "Naruto, if you wish to be accepted into the village again you will have to start now... and start small..." the boy's eye's, were filled with fear, confusion, hope, and anger. Sarutobi smiled, "If this will make you any happier you will be staying with Iruka, while you stay in the village. How's that sound?" The boy looked confused slightly, "Iru-ka?" Sarutobi's smile lessened slightly._ 'Ah, I see now... since he hasn't had any visitors in a long time he has been forgetting them... This is his chance to rekindle old friendships, and new ones...'_ Sarutobi stood up, "Come now, I will set everything up, I suppose you still know the Transformation Jutsu?" Naruto looked confused, "Like this" Sarutobi went through a few seals, then he poofed, a monkey appeared where Sarutobi stood. Naruto blinked then he leapt back hissing, his fur on end, "Oi! It's me!" Naruto blinked again then he approached cautiously.

Those signs the old man made were oddly... familiar, though he tried hard to remember he found he couldn't. Then the old man dissapeared in a white cloud and there was something else there. The smoke cleared to reveal... a monkey? Wait, monkey! Naruto leapt back hissing at the monkey. Naruto was surprised when he heard the monkey speak, after all monkey's didn't speak... or did they? He approached cautiously, watching the monkey with wary eye's. When Naruto was 3 ft from the monkey he stoppped, and sniffed, and was surprise to find that the monkey smelled just like the old man did. "Old man?" the monkey smiled then nodded, Naruto looked at him, then he saw the symbols again, in his head, and the shape of a fox appear in his head. He held up his clawed hands to his face, he then brought them together slowly hesitantly to make the first seal. He then put his hands to make the next seal and the last, then he said "Transform!" and poof.

The monkey watched as the boy made the seals, he smiled when the boy became a fox, a golden furred fox, however what might of been chilling was how close the fox resembled kyubi, one just need to give him more tails, black markings on his eye's, make him larger, murderous, and blood red fur. Bam! Instant kyubi, but this was Naruto not the demon of long ago, this was an innocent boy, made wild by time, the forest, and solitude. He returned to normal while Naruto stayed in his fox form, looking up at Sarutobi, he opened his mouth but no sound came out. Naruto, looked puzzled then tried again, all that could be heard was a gurgling sound, then he shut his mouth. Naruto looked at his paws, they looked more like hands then paws but most wouldn't pay attention to that detail, hopefully. Sarutobi sighed then he walked forward and bent down to pick up the fox. Naruto was surprisingly light, he squirmed slightly, then he seemed to get into a comfertable position, he looked up at the Sandaime, with bright blue eye's, that were slightly creased vertically. He leaned forward and licked the Sandaime's cheek, before closing his eye's nuzzling against the old man's chest before drifting off to sleep. Sarutobi smiled, then he walked out of the cave with Naruto, he then looked into the sky, and said "Maybe now, he has a chance..." and vanished.

* * *

Chapter four! Damn that was long and I have a headache, well R & R people. I hope you seriously are waiting for this and are seriously considering the parings cause if your not. I'll have kyubi eat your heart, and then some.

Kyubi: Hmmm... Sounds interesting...!

Chapter 5! Coming soon! Name: Namesake... Oh yeah the pairing won't come into play until the tenth chapter maybe the 8th if things turn out right... so get your favorite naruto girls posted before I get to those chapters! until then... stay alive...


	5. Chapter 5

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: Last time I'll tell ya! I don't own Naruto! Just his clones!

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Okay, I've gotten a person saying they want the harem, so far, that's one! I need the rest of you good people to vote for it! And one person with a very strong love for Anko/Naru stories. Hmmm… Well I make the story and in the end if there's any ties, I'll be the tie breaker… so I would take the chance now to vote. The current results will be posted at the end. If people don't know the choices here they are, Sakura, Temari, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Anko. I'll put down why chose those specific people on the bottom as well.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Revenge**

Iruka was looking out the window of his house watching the stars, he did this often when he was thinking about something or needed some time alone. Currently he was thinking about one thing, and one thing only, Naruto._ 'What's happened to him? I hope he's not angry at me for not seeing him. The school has been hell especially with Kiba, causing trouble... No! I'm just making excuses...'_ his self beating was stopped when there was a knock on his door. "Just a minute" Iruka called out, "Who could that be?" he muttered softly, he got on some pants and opened the door.

The Sandaime heard the youth muttering something before he opened the door. "Oh, Hokage-sama!" Iruka said looking puzzled, Sarutobi smiled, "Please, no formalities when we're alone." Iruka nodded smiling slightly then he pointed to the black bundle in the Sandaime's arm, "What's that? Not a body I hope!" He joked. The bundle shifted slightly, Iruka took a step back, "What the?" "Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto," the Sandaime said revealing the bundle to reveal the golden head of a fox, it yawned the shifted it's head to look at Iruka with bright sapphire eye's. Then he did a double take, "Wait, this is Naruto? But he's a human not a fox!" Sarutobi smiled, then he looked at the fox. The fox was about the size of a normal fox if not a bit slightly larger, it's face looked very familiar to kyubi's(1), and that was what gave Iruka a scare. It stared at him, then it started to squirm.

Naruto looked at the scarred ninja, he looked familiar, then he remembered again. _'Iruka!'_ he squirmed till the Sandaime let him onto the ground, Naruto shook off the bundles, and stumbled slightly, but ran to Iruka. He rubbed his head against the scarred nin's leg. He felt the mans muscles tighten and stopped he looked at him confused, Iruka was staring at him, a look of fear in his eye's. Naruto couldn't understand, did Iruka not like him anymore, did he hate him too now?

Iruka just stared at the fox as it sat down and made a type of 'eeeing' sound, it took a moment to realize it was crying. Iruka quickly got down to one knee to comfort the fox for two reasons, one he was feeling bad that he made this poor creature cry, and two it's crying might wake up the neighbors. He reached out with his hands to grab the fox, the fox tensed when it felt him grab it. He held up fox looking into it's eye's it stopped crying.

Naruto stared at Iruka, then he started to feel the pull of gravity on his lower half, and he whined. Iruka seemed to understand and cradled the fox in his arms. Naruto felt happy in Iruka's arm, then he looked at the door to see it closed and the Old man gone. Naruto stared then looked up as Iruka said "Well it looks like I'll be taking care of you for now on Naruto." Naruto eye's brightened and he licked Iruka's neck affectionately. Iruka smiled and chuckled, then he carried the fox to his bed, he set it down then layed down on his bed watching the fox it watched him with bright eye's. It moved forward slightly resting his head, on Iruka's arm, licking it's lips once, then it closed it's eye's and drifted into sleep. Iruka watched it do this then he closed his eye's for sleep.

**---3 Months Later---**

Naruto and Iruka had settled into a schedule very quickly, if not forcefully. It was forced because Naruto and Iruka wanted to be with each other all the time. However there were several problems, first Naruto was still afraid of going outside in the streets of Konoha, because people might hurt him, not because they knew who he was, but because they had developed pretty much a natural hatred for foxes. Luckily this did not preceed with most of the youth's. The second problem was, that Iruka had to go to the academy in order to teach the class and that was everyday. The third problem was that sometimes a woman named Anko would come and try to scare Naruto, why this was a problem I have no clue but it is.

Naruto was currently sitting on the window sill in his fox form, Naruto had learned the henge jutsu again, and became so good at it he only needed to make a single hand sign in order to transform, he didn't even have to say the jutsu, or focus really. Naruto had also been going into his mind alot, but that didn't help much. He just sat there then he saw someone walking in his direction. He squinted and saw the familiar shape of Iruka, Naruto instantly began scratching the glass lik a dog or puppy would. Little did he know that wasn't really Iruka.

Anko (Currently Iruka) walked up to Iruka's house, she walked close to the window even though she couldn't see through the glass she could here the scratching on the window. She smirked to herself, _"All right foxy, payback time..." _Anko was gonna get revenge on the little fox for embarrassing her. Let's just say that if you anger a fox by not giving what it want's then you were gonna be in a world of pain and humilation. In Anko's cause it was being knocked out then put into many embarrssing poses, and other things, you get the idea right?

Naruto gave a small yip and ran to the door, switching back to his preferred form, the half-human half-fox form(Or anthro form for short). Naruto quickly reached up and opened the door to see a grinning Iruka looking down at him, however this wasn't a normal Iruka grin. Naruto thought it looked familiar, he paused, they just stood there for 2 minutes, then Naruto cried "AGH! EVIL SNAKE WHORE!!!" Iruka suddenly popped to reveal, a very angry Anko, a vein was pulsing on her hand and head and she popped her knuckles menacingly. "evil... snake... whore... you U-z-u-m-a-k-i Naruto shall now... DIE!!!" She lunged at him, and he instinctively leapt back. She snarled and pulled out two shuriken, the boy stood still as the shuriken flew past him and hit the wall. And a battle between snake and fox now ensued.

**---4 hours later---**

Iruka hobbled back to his house, he was tired, angry, and dejected, he had a million things going through his head at once. However there was one thing that echoed in his mind. _'SLEEP!!! NOW!!!'_ Iruka smiled to himself slightly. As he neared the door to his house he noticed it was ajar. Immediately all trace of tiredness gone as he pulled out a two kunai, and pressed his back against the wall. It wasn't likely that the villagers knew only the Third, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and himself knew. Wait no Ibiki knew too, but that was only after he tortured Iruka, and someone else, and he paled. He rushed inside the house.

Iruka came to see the wallpaper was shredded in several places, there were broken plates on the floor. It pretty much look like a mini tornado had burst through here and it continued. He walked to where a large trail of destruction led to the bed room. He walked slowly, to not alert whoever was there. He paused when he heard muttering, then a slight sqeauk, he shuffled forward then looked around the corner to see. Naruto in his anthro form curled against Anko who had and arm wrapped around the boy and was holding him tightly. He smiled slightly at the cuteness that radiated from it but he was annoyed because they were sleeping on his bed which looked as if it had escaped harm. Iruka then took it upon himself to snap a picture for photo negatives and blackmail especially against Anko. He continued snapping away until there was no more film. He smirked to himself and left, to do two things first, begin cleaning up his house, two to get the negatives developed, Kakashi would love to get a copy of these.

* * *

BLAH!!! Sorry this was so damn late I had to change the name of the Chapter, I'll explain the pairings and why I chose these particular ones.

Naruto/Sakura: Naruto despite his bad past is unusually kind and generous. He is thoughtful and when he's serious really deep. He in truth is perfect for all the girls in Naruto good or bad. Now this monster Naruto, I kinda have a hard time seeing it but it makes sense because despite her tough girl exterior she's soft on the inside. She also is very caring and tender when she wants to be towards Naruto. Plus with her temper and attitude she could subdue Naruto forcefully if he was beyond normal control. Which will be often in this story.

Naruto/Hinata: Naruto should really go with her, she is kind, considerate, and doesn't find fault in anything, least of all him. However it didn't start with love mearly, a admiration, then a crush, then by part 2 it was full blown love for the blonde. She's cute, good-looking, and if you notice she has the biggest bust of the Naruto girls apart from Tsunade, and Anko. Also she see's Naruto as a person not a monster, and she also wants to be like him, strong, confident, and bold. She's strong, but neither confident nor bold, but in my story she is. Oh yeah her with this Naruto will be good because she can soothe him with her words and voice, and her eye's are kind of enchanting.

Naruto/Ino: Blondes, what else can I say? That and she seem's to share Naruto's big mouth, his determination(to an extent), she also is really funny. Also she has her little mind Jutsu so she can go into his mind and see what makes him tick. I'm surprised noone has done a fic like that where everybody want's to know what makes Naruto tick and they have Ino teach the Jutsu to them so they could go in his mind. But hey that's my idea...

Naruto/Anko: Loud, energetic, and victims of circumstance. It's kinda of funny because I imagine Naruto taming her if he went into a relationship with her. Like I said before Naruto would make a perfect partner for any girl in the ninja world. When I saw her cut his cheek and lick the blood one thing popped into my head, 'she likes him!!!' it was actually a creepy yet cute picture.

Naruto/TenTen: I have now clue really why I picked her. I'll have an answer next time.

Naruto/Temari: Both wind jutsu users, both blonde, both arrogant, both cocky, both confident, and both knowing secrets that would scare most people and yet staying true to their word. Other than that I don't really mind.

HAREM!!! 1

Ino 1

TenTen 4

Temari 4

Anko 3

Hinata 3

Sakura 2

Non Harem 0

Ino 1

TenTen 0

Temari 0

Anko 1

Hinata 1

Sakura 0

Those are the results! Wait for the next Chapter! I'll try to get it up ASAP!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Hey people, when I said girls I meant more than ONE! But I'm not mad oh no, I'll keep writing the story, since your so attached to it. I feel proud that you guy's like it so much. You know I wish someone would like draw the scene with Naruto in his anthro form then Naruto and Anko Fluffy I put in. But I highly doubt that will happen anyway. I'd like to say something to this person.

Emron The Dragon King: Sorry I belive that Kyubi is a male and I will keep that in all my fics I might do ONE just ONE with a fem Kyubi but it will be a fluke of luck if I do. I dunno in truth Naruto has one mind, the Kyubi's concious is seperate from his but when Naruto accesses Kyubi's chakra then they're minds begin to battle in a struggle of will power. In this Naruto will be dominant enough to use 2 tails without losing rationality, I'll explain why I already told too much to you and the others.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Peace  
**

_Anko stood there alone, "Hello?" no one answered. She looked around, then she heard a chuckle, one that filled her body with dread and made her feel as if she had been dipped in ice cold water. She turned behind her to see a man with skin whiter than snow, purple markings near his eye's, howerver those eye's terrified her. The eye's that taunted her, that showed how weak she was, how insignifficant, those golden, slitted eye's of a snake. "Orochimaru-sama!" she cried, however he laughed "Pathetic child, you are useless to me, curl up and die in a dark corner!" He hissed his eye's flashing as he said this. Anko then saw a snake fly at her and sink it's fang into her neck._

Anko opened her eye'sand quickly reached a free hand to her neck, no snake but quite a bit of sweat she scoffed at herself. "Stupid Anko no snake, no Orochimaru, just a dream... yeah," she then noticed that her other hand was clutching something hairy, she looked closer, then leaned back. It seemed to be a mass of golden hair, yeah she pulled slightly and the hair gave a squeak of pain. Hair doesn't squeak, does it? She pulled again this time there was a growl and she felt something tightening around her waist. She looked to see a furry tail that was gold. Wait, gold hair, and tail, 1 plus 1 makes 2, the kyubi kid! She looked around, and noticed that they were both lying on a bed, she must of fallen asleep after chasing him for so long she had to admit the kid's stamina was unreal. Suddenly she felt the tail tighten even more, and felt the boy shudder and press closer to her an uncomfertable heat crept up her face. She tried to find a way out but she found that she was stuck. However she stopped trying to find a way out when the boy begin to shiver more, Anko never having children and probably never will be having children didn't know why but felt something take over her. She instantly put a hand on his head, and stroked it soothingly like a mother would to a distressed child.

_Naruto just sat there looking lost and confused, he didn't know where he was, then he saw something. A cage, the cage looked familiar but he didn't know from where. "Demon brat DIE!" "Your not welcome here!" "You should've been dead a long time ago!" "Why do you even exist?" The voices, they were back again, how he hated them. They're jeering, they're cruelty, they're lust for his despair. He wanted to just curl into a ball to block out the noise but when he did that they got louder, and they got even louder. Then he felt something. A warmth, a feeling. As the feeling came the voices were pushed back. Naruto slowly uncurled from his ball, and looked around. Then he felt something pulling back into the world of the living._

When Naruto awoke the first thing he felt was someone holding him up right, and stroking his head. He enjoyed, and his tail twitched pleasurably, and he gave a deep throaty purr. He looked up to see Iruka, however he saw purple hair, and a face that smilied at him, with affection however he would not know what affection was so he could not describe it as that. He would describe it as relief, "Anko...? San...?" He suddenly felt something pressed on his forehead, it was wet but it felt nice, when the feeling was gone he passed a hand through the spot where he felt. He then felt her hand on top of his, he instinctively withdrew his hand afraid of what she might do. But he felt his worry vanish when she stroked his head again. "You know you both look really cute," someone said, Naruto looked up when he heard the voice it was familiar, he saw the hooded figure looking at them. Anko immediately stopped petting Naruto and scooted back Naruto's ears flattened at the lack of attention. But he still looked at the hooded figure, he sniffed then his tail rose in the air as recognition and joy filled his body. He pounced on the man.

His eye's observed the gate, that shut him off from the one place he wanted to be, Konoha, home, and his responsibility. He smiled to himself then he frowned, and he looked at the letter that he received 3 months ago, he didn't object to the old man's choice he was "The Professor" after all. Also it made sense, the boy had to get accustomed to the village sooner, and it would not be a good idea to do it when he was 12. He walked toward the gates, and was met by the guards, "Halt! what's your business here?" the first one spoke. He smiled under his hood, "I need to see the Hokage, urgent business," the hooded man spoke. "Hmm... Very well, you may pass," the second guard said, "Thank you," the hooded man said. He walked forward, then he vanished into thin air. He reappeared in front of a house, he looked at it, it fitted the description in the letter perfectly, small, tinted windows, single smoke stack. "The residence of Iruka Umino, and Naruto Uzumaki," the hooded figure said, "Well let me see what has happened to the one I cursed." The fourth mumbled and walked towards the house.

The Fourth laughed and ruffled the boy's long and messy hair, as the boy nuzzled his neck affectionately. He looked at the purple hair woman who looked embarrassed. "You must be Anko," she nodded, he frowned "Come here," he sat up as he said this his hand out stretch with his finger gesturing to come closer, Naruto stopped nuzzling his neck and sat there on his haunches. She hesitated but obliged, when she sat next to him Naruto smiled, and laid his head on her lap, she immediately stroked it, he purred slightly then closed his eye's. The Fourth observed this behavior with curiosity. "How long have you known Naruto-san?" he asked her, she narrowed her eye's "Not very long," she said cautiously he looked surprised, but then he smiled. "Such a marvelous gift, he has all he needs are nudes in the right direction. I trust you will help him? If not," as he said this he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture, and held it up. Anko leaned closer, and he smirked when she gasped and blushed, "H.. wh... di. why...?" she spluttered. He looked at her his eye's narrowing and the smirk vanishing, "I need for him to be happy, I want him to be happy, I want him to love and be loved in return, I want him to have a family. Will you give him that?" He leaned forward as he said this. Anko had stopped stroking Naruto's head as the Fourth said this.

Anko was confused, she didn't know what to think, she looked down at the sleeping form in her lap. She felt happy being with him, happier than she ever been with a person her entire life, he also made her feel like she was wanted needed for a reason. She knew what she was going to do and looked at the Yondamie, "Yes, I will make Naruto-kun the happiest person on the planet, guaranteed but give me that photo if you wish to live," she said a demonic glint in her eye's as she finished her sentence. The Fourth backed up slightly then he gave a sharp slap to Naruto and vanished, leaving Anko to deal with the enraged foxy child.

* * *

Well This is it. I want you to vote for 3! Not ONE cause if you do I'll take matters into my own hands, I've been playing nice now. Since this is the first time I give a poll. And I might make things really ugly. I know it's going to be in the next chapter but I won't explain why. Since you people keep saying Anko and nooneelse I'm not gonna count that as a vote. Sorry if I'm shrewd but it's to maintain the story and my brain. I hope you people like the Naruto Anko FLUFF, major fluffiness no? R & R People, and vote for your GIRLS!!!!

One thing When I say the world of the living, I mean that metaphorically, cause if you think about it when you are asleep or in a dream, your kinda dead, your not aware of what your body is doing. You don't have to agree with it, that's just how I see it.

HAREM!!! 2

Ino 1

TenTen 4

Temari 4

Anko 3

Hinata 3

Sakura 2

Non Harem 0

Ino 1

TenTen 0

Temari 0

Anko 1

Hinata 1

Sakura 0

Those are the results! Wait for the next Chapter! I'll try to get it up ASAP!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Author's comment: Yeah, time for some good badmouthing. VOTE FOR THREE!!! NOT ONE THREE!!! I conrgatulate the people who have voted for three. I'm very happy. Time to reply.

evilsbane: Heh, nice choice, and Naruto will go to the academy but will also take a different in between it'll be tough but I think I can do it. As you probably the Yondaime is still alive in this story, because of this I wi- Ara! I'm telling you too much. Just sit back and enjoy the show, cause us humans are built with such a wonderful imagination, correct?

Fallenangel627: You're joking right? Look it up in a dictionary!Go to and type harem. That should tell you.

Anarchyx25x: If you read my profile you'd notice I'm already doing a two way love story. Featuring my two most favorite girls in Naruto.

spedclass: Sorry 3, gonna have to take one of those girls off.

Ryo Yuriko: Thanks, I'd like the link when it's done. Yes I know it seems like Anko is the Mother/Big sister type right now, but it'll change if people want her to be in this and there's quite a few people. I need to know the two other girls for the harem. Also it's not up to me if it's Hinata Naruto and some others, but if people don't vote like I want them too

That's all for now. Here's the story and I want everybody to pick 3 girls if your gonna vote for harem, also put down if you want the harem or not, I'm not counting single girl or two girl votes!!! Put down if you want harem or not!!! OTHERWISE!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Acceptance**

Iruka walked in to find Anko trying to wrestle down a mass of gold. It was clear that the mass of gold, was winning and furious. Anko apparently knew that he was there and yelled, "HOW TH- OW! HOW THE HELL DO YOU CALM DOWN THIS ANIMAL!?" Iruka chuckled, "Give me three minutes..." Anko growled, but kept on trying to wrestle the furious boy. Iruka whistling pulled out a pack that crinkled on the pack were the words "Miso Ramen" he smiled.

-**3 minutes later**- (I suck XP)

Naruto was currently sitting atop a scratched and bruised Anko, his tail stiff and puffed as he was still irriatated by being woken so rudely. However a scent caught his nose, a scent that made his tail lose it's puffiness, he leapt off her causing her to groan and ran toward the scent.

Iruka, was just setting down the bowl of ramen, when he was bowled over by a golden comet. The comet, then purred "Ramen?" Naruto chirped, "Miso..." Iruka said and Naruto leapt off him and began to gulp down the tasty noodles greedily. Anko suddenly came in panting and leaning against the door frame for support. "Damn... Fox... Brat... I'm... Going... To... Kill him... One day..." She said between pants. Iruka just smiled lightly, and looked at the now content fox. Naruto, was rubbing his stomach in satisfaction, and lying on the floor. Iruka, sighed then all of a sudden he turned to Anko a demonic glint in his eye's. "Now, Anko-_san_" He said putting a slight caress on "san" "You owe me..." She leapt back, "W-What are you talking about?" She said supiciously. Iruka suddenly flourished a piece of paper, on the paper in bold and extremely large, letters were the words. "A BILL!? AND WHY ME!?" She yelled, "Two reasons," Iruka said holding up two fingers. "First, Your a jounin therefore your pay is much higher than mine because you get worse missions," He said. It made sense, "And second, Naruto is not a ninja yet and therefore does not get paid, and he can't do missions." Anko knew that too also made sense, "Oh, and one more reason, you were tresspassing into my house, and you fooled Naruto into believeing it was me." Anko was startled, and knew he was right she sighed.

**-3 months later- (For those who don't know what time we are in it's currently one year later and in the middle of august)**

Naruto was breathing hard as he laid on the ground, his tail lying limply next to him, Kakashi and Guy were standing above him panting. "I didn't think I needed to use the Sharingan," Kakashi stated as he covered his scarred eye again. Mighty Guy was impressed, after two month's of Iron Fist Training, and the boy had grasped it and combined it with his own taijutsu style, which he had developed in the forest. These two styles, made him deadly, but Naruto didn't like hurting people so he would was his own unique style, the Fox Flare style, it utilized his heightened senses and reflexes. It was quick, and utilized stealth so it was meant for defense not offense, however if he combined it with the Iron Fist style, then you were in trouble. Just ask Kakashi and Guy.

The Yondaime smiled as he saw the three figures, "Kakashi, your slipping!" He cried, Kakashi turned "Sensei? No, I-," He tried to say but the Fourth just waved his hand. "Doesn't matter, I didn't expect you to win anyway," he said, this apparently insulted Guy, "Yondaime-sama! How dare you I HAVE THE POWER OF YOUTH!!! I DID NOT LOSE TO NO MERE STUDENT!" The 'mere student' suddenly growled and pushing up, and spinning around so that his feet swept Guy's feet only to not sweep guy as Guy had jumped. So he ended up spinning on his back. "HA HA! I WAS HOLDING BACK!" He exclaimed, "So you were," Yondaime said, and there was truth behind those words, for Guy if ever he truly fought seriously could defeat him and he had on several occasions. However that was not why he was here, "Naruto, I need to speak to you about something," the boy looked at him quizzically, his fox ears twitched. The Yondaime looked at Kakashi and Guy and they nodded and leapt into the air vanishing.

The Yondaime sat down next to Naruto and rubbed the blonds forehead. Naruto closed his eye's and purred, he wiggled his body till his head rested on the Yondaime's leg. The Yondaime sighed and looked into the sky, this was a big step and risk but he had to take it, Naruto had to take it! "Naruto I want you to do something, for me, for you..." Naruto stopped purring, the Fourth looked down at Naruto who was looking away his eye's sad. The Yondaime grabbed the boy from under his armpits and pulled him up so they could look at each other. Naruto was still looking away from Yondaime a determined look of ignorance on his face. The Yondaime laughed and Naruto looked at him puzzled. The Yondaime set down Naruto who looked at him his head cocked to the side, the Yondaime rumpled Naruto's hair causing Naruto to bat at his hand while he did this. "Naruto, I want to know something," Naruto looked at him "What...?" his voice was flat, but if one listened close they could hear a slight growl before he spoke. "Do you wish to become a ninja?" Naruto didn't respond.

_"Nin... ja? Isn't that what Scarecrow and Thickbrows are? Is that what Yondaime-san is...?"_ Naruto looked at the Yondaime who just observed him, "You... Ninja?" The Yondaime nodded then hoisting Naruto up onto hos shoulder he leaped onto a tree. When they broke the canopy they were looking at a mountain, "See that mountain?" he said Naruto nodded. "What's on it?" Naruto looked at the mountain, he couldn't see that well so he squinted, he saw faces, the first and second face were unrecgonizable, but the third was familiar. "Old geezer!!!" Naruto cried, he tried to squirm but the Yondaime held tight, "Hey, hey, hey! Relax! It's just a statue," Naruto stopped then he leaned forward so his upside down face was looking at the Yondaime. "Stah... chu...?" he replied, "Yeah, a statute is a replica or copy of a thing or person made out of stone, this replica is made by taking a hunk of stone and chipping it away till you get the shape that you want." Naruto looked confused but didn't say anything, he looked at the statue's again, then he saw the Yondaime's face on there, he pointed to it saying "Statue...?" The Yondaime nodded, "Yeah, that's a statue of my face, those statue's are those of the Hokage, they are the strongest ninja's in the village, and they live to protect the village. They're like the pack leader, they tell everybody what to do and are respected for they're decision's. But only Ninja can become Hokage." The Yondaime felt this was wrong but he did it for the boy's sake. Naruto knew what he wanted to do.

**-Next day- (You probably hate me right?)**

Hinata Hyuga, was currently staring out the window thinking, tuning out all other noises. What she was thinking about, wasn't a what or a thing, was a person, two people in actuality. The first one was the blond wonder who dissapeared 5 years ago, the second was an older blond wonder who's face could be seen on a mountain. She sighed, "Naruto-kun..." she mumbled softly, she started when she felt someone slapping her shoulder.

Kiba Inuzaki, was sitting at his desk staring at the ceiling doing two things, daydreaming and thinking of his next brilliant prank. However these were all pale in comparison to a certain indivdual with blond hair. He couldn't remember much about the blond haired youth, except that he had blond hair, blue eye's, a foxy gin, and was a brilliant prankster. However things had gotten boring after the kid had left, Kiba hated boring, so he did what any other person who hated boring would do.

Sakura Haruno, sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura felt as though she was the luckiest girl in the world. "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN! BILLBOARD BROW!!" Sakura felt a vein throbbing on her forehead, blasted loudmouth pig. "Go away Ino-pig!" she snarled, Ino just stood there defiantly then she grabbed Sakura by her hair and attempted to pull her off. "OW! WHAT THE- LET GO!!!" Then they were engaged in a catfight. _"Dumb Blond! She should die!!! CHA!!!"_ Then a memory came to her head. It was that of a blond boy with an equally large mouth, if not larger, and bright blond hair that shone like gold in the sunlight. She was confused, _"Where did that come from?" _Then the door opened.

Ino Yamanaka, was talking to one of her friends when she noticed Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. A vein near temple bulged and one could see steam coming from her ears,_ "What the hell is that SLUT doing with my SASUKE-KUN!!!"_ Ino immediatly stopped over and yelled at Sakura, Sakura however didn't yell back just sneered at her. _"Damn bitch!"_ then she did the unthinkable, she did it because she knew it would put a blow on Sakura's pride. She grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled, then something came to her mind, a boy with golden hair, a big mouth, and a cocky attitude she didn't know why it came but she wasn't able to continue pondering over this cause she was now engaged with Sakura.

Shino Aburame, Shino was sitting in the back of the classroom like he usually did. He too was also looking out the window, he would occasionaly turn to look at everybody else. Sasuke, was being moody, Kiba, was thinking of a prank, Shikimaru, was sleeping, Chouji, was making himself fatter, the harpies, were fighting, and Hinata was also staring out the window. She was probably thinking of the boy named Naruto. Shino thought about the boy, he knew that Naruto was blond, energetic, and determined. He was also loud, a prankster, and had an unusual amount of stamina, he knew this because the boy would often be seen training for hours on end. But then he dissapeared five years ago, then a question appeared in his head one he hated to ask._ "Why?"_ the door then opened.

Shikimaru Nara, Shikimaru was currently sleeping, dreaming about nothing but clouds like he always did. Then he heard shouting and was awoken from his dream. He saw Ino and Sakura going at it yet AGAIN! "Tch, what a drag..." He mumbled and leaned back again to sleep. But now he thought about this reminded him of a boy he met 5 years ago. He too was loud but he was also nice, nice to him, and nice to Chouji, he tried to remember his name but couldn't.

Chouji Akimichi, Chouji was eating his chips like he always did. He was absorbing everything, the noise, the sunlight, and being next to Shikimaru. Shikimaru was his best friend, despite his laziness, he was reliable and smart, also he didn't pick on him. Chouji didn't like getting picked on, everybody did except for Shikimaru, no there was one other person. A blond haired kid, who was loud energetic and nice. Chouji looked at Ino, she was nothing like that, true she was blond, energetic and loud, but not nice. Far from it, also Chouji remembered that blond kid was a guy. Chouji looked at Shikimaru and saw that he was trying to nod off to sleep, he sighed then he looked at Ino and Sakura fighting then ducked as a chair flew at him.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke observed the two girls fighting, with dull amusement. It was funny how so many stupid people fought over him. He then turned his eye's toward the window, and saw the Hyuga girl looking out the window. He got up and stept aside the two fighting wildcats. He distinctly heard mumble something, he managed to catch the words "kun..." before she stopped. He stopped, _"Not another one,"_ he turned, his hand unknowingly hitting her shoulder. She started and turned to him "Sasuke-san! S-sorry..." _"Sasuke-san? Then who...?"_ However the door opened and Iruka walked in with another person.

Iruka Umino, Looked at the hooded blond next to him. Normally Naruto would wear a black shirt with a red spiral on it and shorts, but he had to wear a cloak over that because so many people knew and hated him. It was so strange, that he would do that after talking to the Fourth.

_Flashback_

_Iruka was busy making dinner for Naruto, when he appeared in his anthro form on all fours. Another person walked in, "Oh, hello! You a..." Iruka stopped when he saw who it was. "F-Fourth Hokage!" Iruka was stunned, here was the man who had seald Kyubi into Naruto, and he had just stepped into his home. Iruka felt something else in him, anger. Iruka clenched his fist, he put down what he was cooking, walked past Naruto, looked the Fourth in the eye, then slugged him. Naruto cried, out and the Fourth fell back rubbing his bruised cheek. He looked at Iruka and said "I guess I deserved that..." Iruka nodded. Iruka noticed that someone was holding his hand. He looked to see Naruto, looking sad holding his hand. "Stop..." he said. Iruka kneeled down and hugged Naruto his hand going through Naruto's hair, "I'm sorry..." Iruka whispered, Naruto nuzzled his head into Iruka's neck then he pulled back. Naruto grinned, Iruka grinned back. "Ahem! Naruto, I think you wanted to say something." Iruka turned to see the Fourth getting up and looking at them. Naruto nodded, and his grin faded to a light smile, "Iruka, I... I want to become ninja!" he said. Iruka was shocked, but he smiled as well, "That's great Naruto!" he said "Then I'll become Hokage, better than Fourth-san!" Naruto cried. And Iruka smiled, "I know you will," he thought "I know you will..."_

_Flashback Finish_

As Iruka walked to the door he heard screaming and yelling and knew what had happened. He opened the door, he saw Sakura and Ino fighting. Sasuke standing next to Hinata, Shikimaru rubbing his head, Chouji eating his chips and looking at Shikimaru, Shino looking at Kiba, and Kiba staring into the ceiling. He inhaled, and yelled one word "QUIET!!!!" Everybody jumped and all activity stopped. Then they all jumped into their chairs. Iruka smiled then he motioned for Naruto to come closer who was standing at the doorway. Naruto inched forward, Iruka still beckoned him to come. Naruto stepped forward till he was next to Iruka. "Everybody! Meet your new classmate!" He pulled back Naruto's hood. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone froze, Some of the students were rubbing their eye's as if they couldn't belive what they were seeing. Kiba got out of his desk, and walked over to Naruto. He looked him up and down, Naruto scooted back a bit, nervous. Kiba continued his inspection, then he smiled "So your back eh?" He held out his hand. Naruto looked at the hand then at Kiba, "Come on!" Kiba said. Naruto looked at the hand again and reached his out akwardly, Kiba grabbed it and shook it. Naruto smiled slightly, and returned the shake. Iruka smiled, and turned _"Maybe he will be accepted, maybe he really will be Hokage..."_ Today was a good day. For Naruto that is...

* * *

All right!!! This chapter is done. You know I've read a lot of Manga and watched a lot of Anime. But I am dissapointed that Iron Wok Jan or Sgt. Frog is not written here! People READ THOSE TWO AND WRITE ABOUT THEM!!! Iron Wok Jan is Hilarious. So is Sgt. Frog. I'm thinking about writing some on them. Sorry this was delayed but I got quite a bit to do in my life you understand? Thank you! And remember I am not counting votes with one girl!!! Unless you don't want the Harem!

HAREM!!! 6

Ino 2

TenTen 4

Temari 6

Anko 5

Hinata 4

Sakura 2

Non Harem 0

Ino 1

TenTen 0

Temari 0

Anko 1

Hinata 1

Sakura 0

It'll take me a while to get the next chapter be paitient I eagerly await your reveiws...


	8. Chapter 8

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Author's comment: It's official Harem only! Why? Cause it won by a landslide, so anybody who wanted non harem well too bad you didn't vote. Remember even if you are not a member you could still vote. Also this Chapter is the last chapter to vote, for your favorite three. If there's a tie I'll break it... and YOU may not like who it is but I'm the author, so what I say goes whether you like it or not! Also I'm gonna put a link for a Naruto I'm gonna use. This Naruto is gonna come later but your gonna like the way he looks once you see this picture. Also since I am a benevolent author I'll tell you another thing, I'll be using Original characters, and original places which means this is now taking on AU quality. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

Oh yeah, for you guy's who want certain characters in the harem if there are still some loose ends by the time I'm finished I'm gonna decide the rest of the girls.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Graduate**

Naruto had been taking the academy for a year now, and had progressed enormously. Also Naruto had become more sociable but refused to go into public areas except the school. He was also still shy dispite knowing everyone. He had reforged his bond with Shikimaru and Chouji, started new one's with Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino, and had started to become friends with Iruka's friend Mizuki.

Dispite all of this Naruto was still uncomfortable. He was happy that he was getting more friends, and that he was regaining a bit of his past. But, he still wanted to be in the forest, hunting, killing, feeding, and free. It was hard not to just go wild in the classroom and not kill everybody. For the beast in his mind wanted their flesh and blood, to devour and drown in it. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto was broken out of his thinking by that soft voice. He looked up to see that pale-eyed girl from before, Naruto inhaled and was immediately aware of a sweet flowery scent, but of another scent as well. He couldn't describe the other one though, "You all right Naruto-kun?" the girl asked again. Naruto shook his head slightly beforing replying. "Yeah I'm fine!"

He looked so happy, but she could see through that, he was sad about something but he never said what. She never asked, but she wanted to, her heart quivered being near him. But she stood firm, and took the plinge and sat next to him. "Y-You look sad, why?" she asked, he didn't respond, she looked at him waiting for his answer. It was uncomfortable, he then made it comfortable. "I can't tell you, yet..." he said, looking at the ground, she blinked. Then the bell rang and they had to go to class.

Iruka looked at his checkboard, satisfied that everybody was there, except for two. He heard running, he looked at his watch they had 4 seconds. 3, 2, 1 BAM! Naruto and Hinata had come through the door panting. "Iruka-sensi! Sorry that..." Naruto began to say but stopped when he saw the throbbing vein on Iruka's temple. "Naruto... Hinata... YOUR LATE!!!" He yelled blowing them back slightly with his powerful yell. "W-We're sorry we lost track of time!" Hinata said blushing slightly. Iruka looked at her, "That doesn't matter your stil late, this means detention you two!" he said. Naruto bowed his head, "No, it's my fault..." He said. Iruka looked at Naruto, "What?" "It's my fault Hinata is late, please don't punish her," The boy said. Iruka looked at Naruto then rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't do tha-" Iruka began to say "Please!" Naruto insisted looking up at Iruka. Iruka was startled, Naruto was so insistent today. Why? He looked down then sighed, "All right, Hinata your exempt from detetions, but Naruto now your gonna have to double detentions." Naruto just nodded, and headed up to his seat, Hinata bowed saying sorry, then heading to her seat blushing.

As soon as everything was in order Iruka stood in front of everyone, "All right as you all know, tommorow is the Genin exams! If you pass this exam you will become a Genin, and earning the Title of Ninja!" Naruto shifted slightly. "Today we'll be practicing the Cloning Jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu," at this Naruto's face fell._ "GAH! Cloning is my worst technique I'll never get it right!"_ "We'll start with Cloning then Transforming," Iruka continued. He sat on his desk pulling out a clipboard and pen, "First up Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke gave a grunt, and got up and walked to the front of the class hands in pocket. "Whenever your ready," Iruka said.

Sasuke had made 3 clones, and so had everybody else, "Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto twitched. He didn't want to go, but he had to. Gulping he got up, _"What are you so nervous for! Ninja aren't nervous! If you focus you'll get it right!"_ He thought. When he got to the front he was not nervous anymore. _"All right focus!"_ He thought as he put his hands together in a seal. Chakra swirled around, then there was an explosion, when the smoke cleared, there was a clone. Though it was pale, on the ground, and dead. Iruka's eye twitched as he looked at the clone, "NARUTO! YOU FAIL!" Naruto was stunned. "GAH!" He cried as Iruka whacked on the head again and again.

Naruto sat on his seat, looking hurt as he rubbed the bumps. "All right we'll now practice the transformation technique! Naruto! You'll go first this time! And DO BETTER THIS TIME!!!" Iruka shouted. Naruto ignored the shouting and stood up, grinning, walked to the front of the desk. Naruto stood there, thinking of what to transform into then it hit him. "HA HA BEAT THIS LOSERS!" Naruto shouted, then he poofed into white smoke. This had shocked the class, no one had ever just transformed without making either a hand sign or saying the words, it was impossible! Despite that everybody had there different thoughts and opinions, let's see a few shall we?

Sasuke was dumbstruck how could a talentless loser, do a feat, not even he could do it. He didn't have to say transform but he still had to make the seal before he could do it. _"How can he be better than me! Dammit!"_ He thought angrily squeezing his fist.

Sakura was awed, _"Wow! he's so cool! But wait a minute how could he have done that! No way!"_ Despite that she was still impressed.

Chouji was speechless, then he realized that he dropped his chips. _"Man! Now I have to get new ones."_

Shikimaru was also speechless and puzzled, _"Well it seems like he's got some skill,"_ he then laid his head back and closed his eye's to fall asleep.

Ino was thinking the same thing as Sakura.

Hinata was proud and impressed, for she never doubted her Naruto-kun.

Shino, was impressed but other than that unfazed.

Kiba was surprised, there was no way Naruto could do that right?

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a creature that had a golden tail, golden furry fox ears, and golden patches of fur on it's arms and legs. It was grinning rather foxishly. There was silence for 1 whole minute, then the girls exploded. "KAWAIIIII!!!!" They screamed and they rushed forward stroking and pulling at Naruto's fur. Naruto seemed uncomfortable and leapt out of the swarm, and out the window. He landed softly and looked up at the girls no hanging out. The girls were dissapointed and frantic, "COME BACK NARU-CHAN!" "I'LL GROOM YOUR FUR!" Some of them yelled. A bead of sweat appeared on Naruto's right temple, "Naru-chan?" he mumbled. "ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU BACK IN YOUR SEATS!" Iruka shouted, the girls were startled but listened anyway, but they were still blushing.

Naruto had returned, to see everybody else trying turning into Iruka or an animal. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit proud that he had set a new standard for people, but in the end it was useless. There was another thing that made Naruto's transformation technique special besides the fact that it could be done without hand signs. It was special because normally dispite the transformation a person's muscles stayed the same as well as internal organs, Naruto was able to change his body completely. Organs, muscle, and bone however he could also keep his body the same if he chose too, but most of the time he transformed he changed his whole aspect which is why he was so difficult to defeat if he was in his anthro-form. All that aside, I should get on with this story, right?

When the bell rang Naruto just sat in his desk, looking out the window. He did this because he went home with Iruka or Anko depending on who got him first. Usually Anko did because apparently, "I've got nothing to do anyway..." He usually didn't mind and so he would just go with her that and he didn't know what she meant. Naruto then turned his gaze to the door, to find no one there he sighed and turned back to the window. He froze, because looking at him was the Yondaime grinning, holding a hand up in the V sign for Victory he probably said something that would of been 'Yo!' if Naruto hadn't chose that moment to yell, hiss, and jump back. The Yondaime's grin got wider and he suddenly vanished and reappeared infront of the startled boy.

"Yo!" he said simpley, Naruto was speechless then he breathed out "You... wall... how...?" he said muttering. "Ha Ha! If you wish to know come to this spot later on after you rest up a bit?" Naruto nodded and moved forward to listen to the location. Naruto blinked, "But I thought-" "As long as your with me you can do pretty much whatever you want, EXCEPT cause trouble, since I know you're itching to." Naruto frowned at this. But didn't reply, he just turned and waddled out of the room. "Hmm... well now, time to get out of here, and see if it's still here." He muttered then he quickly went through some seals and vanished.

Hinata was currently sitting at the main garden with a small bottle in hand, and wearing a kimono. She knelt down, with the bottle in hand looking at the flowers, she brushed her fingers on one lilies delicate petals looking at it. It had grown from the wilting weedling into a beautiful flower. She smiled, and she gently poured some water near it's roots. She hummed softly when she finished and got up to examine the other flowers but saw a large smock of blond hair. She slowly looked downward, to see a man with blue eye's and blond hair looking at a Hibiscus. He turned to look at her, smiling "Hello, hello! How have you been? Hinata?" He said cheerfully.

Hinata looked startled but smiled, "Fine, Yondaime-sama," the Yonfaime smiled, "It's getting kinda annoying, call me Kaze (Wind) from now, kay?" he said. "Yes, Kaze-sama," Kaze sighed, then he stood up, "Hey, I came by to pick up what I left, that is if it's still here, and if it isn't it doesn't matter anyways!" he said grinning. _"Pick up something he left? Oh!" _Hinata nodded smiling, and grabbing his hand lead him to her room.

Kaze looked around to see the old room again, it looked the same as last time. However he noticed a picture, feauturing all the students in the academy standing outside. He his mouth twitched slightly into a smile as he looked to see Naruto, sitting near the front, with Hinata, whose face could've created an entirely new color. "Heh..." he looked back at the girl who was currently holding out the blue clothed headband. It looked pristine and it's shine nearly blinded him. "Wow, you take good care of your things, huh?" he said. She blushed, but didn't reply. He just smiled then looked at the sky. "I better get going see you around Hinata," he said. He then vanished, using the Body Flicker Technique. Hinata, looked at the spot where he was at before saying "You lied to me..." and she walked off to finish watering the plants.

Naruto, stood in front of gates that read, 'DO NOT ENTER! FOREST OF DEATH!' Naruto gave a snort. There was no forest that he could go through and claim. Well except this one maybe, because even from here, he could feel the blood lust and hunger of other larger creatures. He quickly changed to his anthro-form, closing his eyes, lowering his head, and pricked his ears, listening to the wind, the tree's, and the earth. The earth trembled with the weight of powerful creatures, the wind shuddered as a hunter took down it's prey, and the tree's groaned as a monster crushed it's branches. Then he heard a new sound, the wind being sliced as something came closer, he knew where it would land. He opened his eye's and raised his head. There was not a single sound not even the rustling of leaves. He felt an arm on his shoulder and grabbed it, swinging it down violently. The man who had a grip on him landed hard on his back and gave a groan, Naruto raised a clawed hand, snarling and stopped. "Hi... Man that hurt my back!" said the Fourth as he got up rubbing his head and back.

After a large sums of apologies, most of them dismissed by the Yondaime, Naruto stood at the entrance to the forest of death. The Yondaime folded his arms over his chest and looked at Naruto quizzically. "Naruto... What's your worst technique!?" He said authoritevly. Naruto flinched, partially because of the question, partially because he wasn't use to this tone from the Yondaime. "Naruto..." Naruto shifted slightly the spoke, "The cloning technique," the Yondamie blinked. "Naruto from now on you are to call me sensei... Do you understand?" Naruto nodded. "Good, Now before we begin, tell me... Why do you fight?" the Yondaime said. Naruto stayed silent, "To get strong..." he said simply, "Why?" the Hokage retorted, Naruto paused again thinking. It never occurred to him, but then again not much did, he thought why he fought. Why he wanted to get strong, Iruka flashed in his head, then Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Anko, his friends. He felt happy around them, he wanted to stay like that, he wanted to keep them... safe, was it? Yes, safe. Naruto looked at his new sensei grinning, "To protect my friends!" he said confidently, "No matter what!" The Yondaime, Kaze, looked at Naruto then smiled, "Very well, I'll be teaching something I imagine you'll find useful, however once you start you won't stop not even for ramen..." Naruto stood there said one word, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!?!??!?!?!?!???!??!!"

**Genin exams day! Whoopee!**

Everybody was nervous but none so nervous as Naruto and nervous was slightly an understatement, he was twitchy, very twitchy. He didn't look at anybody, speak to anybody, or ackknowledge they were there. Well that's what happens when exams come around.

**  
**

* * *

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm sorry but you know what I got fucking sick and tired of this chapter, also I need to know if you people hate me now for not posting this sooner. You all hate me right? Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Straightens self, inhales

I'm okay. Anway remember it's now harem only. Also, if there are ties then I will vote on who I want to be with Naruto, and I'm going to put my vote in. AAAAAND! After this chapter that's it! No more voting!!! Enjoy and tell me that I suck! or not...

Pulls out secret weapon CHIBI NARUTO!

Chibi-Naruto: Why am I small?

HAREM!!!

Ino 3

TenTen 6

Temari 9

Anko 6

Hinata 5

Sakura 2


	9. Chapter 9

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Author's comment: (Sniffs...) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I never knew I was so loved!

(Straightens) but I am not! It's the story not me that's loved oh how cruel how cruel indeed this world! So unjust, so blind! I melt under it's watchful glare! Don't try to lie I know you people love my story more than you love me... the AUTHOR! (Glares, then shrugs) but hey whatever floats your boat.

Naruto: (Hides behind Anko) Scary...

Anko: Hey... Question...

Soul Teller: What?

Anko: Are me and Naruto gonna do **_it_**?

Soul Teller: yeah but it'll be a one-shot, two if people love it and want more, and kid you'll know what it is... soon enough... guarntee it...

Anyways! There's a few things I like to say, and since I find it to troublesome to say people's names the way they are I'm just gonna write them out. Though people who've been replying since I've started this will get... special notice... yeah...

nevets309: Thank you for the compliment on my story, and yes I'm being a little vauge on the Fourth's survival but I will explain it all later. Like I said if things work out well in my story then you can probably expect it soon. I'm going to explain a little bit in the next chapter, after that I'm gonna let you do the math, though it might not end up as you think. Oh, yeah Naruto is not on anybody's good side especially the Hyuga's except for Hinata. He probably won't be in this story.

Emron the Dragon King: Hah! You haven't been here all the way but most of the trip. Yes I kind of sorta had a bit of time on my hand and I used it to write the chapter when I could but it was spent toward other activites mostly. I try not to take all the time I need though, I try to get it done asap and make it sound good and logical and crap.

nightston131302: Hello newcomer! I personally like your choice, but hey I gotta go with majority and if there's one thing I noticed it's that everybody want's Temari and Tenten! While I said I could see him in a relationship with those people I'm not exactly all Gung-Ho about it. Anyway's hope you review later!

Senyor Fier Meshier: Can I just call ya' Senyor from now on? anyway glad you like the fic.

acrazychild4life: Hello! Good to see you read it...

IEatChicken: Well I've seen you some where before I think... Thanks for the comment.

Enough, with the replies you want the story no? Here it is! Also my Chapter's name's will be longer and not one worded.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Graduation Part II (See?)**

The Fourth Hokage sat there on top of his stone monument looking into the sun then he closed his eye's thinking about his recent chat with the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.

_Flashback_

_The Fourth stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest panting, sweat pasting his body. 'Dammit! Nowhere even near complete!' he sighed, he knew that he was being watched by someone, or more accurately several someone's. "You can come on out now, I know your there," he said sounding tired. Kakashi leapt from a branch, holding an orange book, the Third walked forward from the bushes holding his pipe, and then Anko came hands on her hips. "Sensei? Your still trying to-" Kakashi began, "Of course! I got to get it done! Otherwise I will not be able to protect anybody! Who knows when the next giant demon comes!" He said then stopped. Sarutobi sighed, he turned blowing out a puff of smoke then said, "Come" and walked off into the bushes again. Kakashi sighed, "Sensei?" he said then he followed the old Hokage, and Anko followed him. The Fourth Hokage, stood there for a moment then sighed, and followed._

_They all sat in a near empty resturant, meaning the only ones there were the nin's and the chef/owner however he was in the back weashing the dishes. The Fourth had a bowl of rice and curry his second favorite food, the Third had some tea with soup, Kakashi didn't have anything and Anko had 6 sticks of Dango. However noone had touched the food with the exception being the Fourth who had eaten most of the plate already. The Third took off his Hokage hat and sighed then he leaned forward staring at the Fourth. The Fourth just stared back, then he sighed "All right I'll tell you just don't give me that creepy ass look!" Sarutobi looked annoyed but lowered his face. "What happened that day? How are you still alive?" Sarutobi said. The Fourth sighed, he rubbed his spikey head, then he spoke._

_"I'm not really sure what happened," he said "All I knew that I was dead one minute, then the next I was alive, it was strange," he wrinkled his brow thinking. "I can't remember what happened though, all I know is that I have this," he said he took off the vest he usually wore and pulled the shirt off and turned slightly. Glowing slightly were tattoos of what looked like blue wings, Sarutobi examined them his face expretionless, then Kakashi said "What's that sensei?" The Fourth looked at him dead-panned "You think I know?" Sarutobi examined the symbols then he leaned back and sighed. "I've seen those before but I do not know what they mean..." was all he said. Sarutobi then sat up leaning forward. He paused, "There is a certain village, known as 'The Hidden Village of Souls' I visited there once before in my younger days," The Fourth Hokage could picture a younger Third walking into an unknown village, "Quite an... Interesting place, anyway as I was going through the village, I noticed symbols, and not kanji, were written on walls, billboards, etc. Symbols slightly similar to yours," He said pointing, "Not in shape, but they glowed with that blue light even in daylight, Also the way that it's drawn..." Sarutobi paused._

_The Fourth pulled his shirt back on but didn't put on the vest, he just sat there, then he suddenly looked at Anko. "Got a knife?" he said, Anko pulled out Kunai knife from somewhere in her coat. He snatched it from her hands, "HEY!" Anko cried out reaching forward, "That's mine!" he smiled "Wait till I'm done!" he said and raised it to his head._

_Flashback end!_

The Fourth smiled slightly, then sighed, He reached and ran a hand over his now shortened and flattened hair, "I bet 4 months, then back to porcupine," He gave a snort, then vanished with the Body Flicker to who knows where.

---**Konoha Academy---**

Naruto was sitting straight up looking someone had taken a still hot poker and shoved it very, very, far up his ass. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he leapt upward and ended up with his head stuck in the ceiling. "Whoa..." was all that Kiba said, "Unwind a little, hey lazy bum!" He yelled over to Shikimaru, "Help me!" Shikimaru just gave a snore. Kiba, sighed then he ran toward Shikimaru and using his head as a spring leapt into the air grabbing Naruto's flailing legs. Kiba hung there, then there was a creaking sound then he and Naruto fell, taking some of the ceiling with them. "NARUTO! KIBA! SIT DOWN!!!" Iruka shouted, his face 5 times larger than normal. Naruto and Kiba zipped back into their seats.

Iruka muttered something about 'Hooligans' and 'Sugar freaks' then he cleared his throat. "Now! Today is the exam first there is the written exam then the practical, To pass the written exam you must have a score of 85 or higher! No execeptions!" he said glaring at all of them. Naruto broke out in sweats. Iruka called them up to take their papers. Once they were all seated Iruka looked at the clock. "And you will start... now!"

**---1 hour later---**

Iruka asked for them to hand back their papers which they did. Naruto was the last to hand back his paper, during the test he had suddenly switched to his anthro from out of nerves. His ears were flat, and his tail was puffy, usually meaning he was either nervous or angry, Iruka thought it was nerves, and not anger. He shuffled the papers, then stood up "When I call your name please follow me for the practical exam." He looked down at the list Hiroshima Yokuzu," A boy in the back got up and followed Iruka.

After several students had gone there were only nine left, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikimaru, Chouji, and Shino. Shino sat in the back, his head facing the window, Hinata was nervously twiddling with her fingers, Kiba had his head down on the desk, Shikimaru was sleeping, Sakura and Ino were trying to beat the crap out of eachother, Sasuke was doing whatever the fuck his moody ass does, and Naruto was currently pacing around on all fours. His clawed hands leaving small marks on the floor. He sighed, then the door opened "Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba, smiled then said "This'll be a sinch!" he then left with a large grin on his face. Several mintues had passed, Sasuke was the next to go, then Shino, then Couji, then Shikimaru. Shikimaru said as he left, "Geeze how troublesome you and these women I wonder what'll happen." Iruka looked at Naruto "Try not to do anything... stupid?" Iruka said. Then he left. Naruto was confused, and sat there his head cocked to the side.

Sakura looked at the fox creature, at his muscles, his face which displayed child-like curiosity, his tail waving in the air. It was then that Sakura became a child again and tackled Naruto. "SO CUUUUUUTE!" She squealed, Naruto who was slightly glad at the attention was no listen upset at being tackled, he squirmed under her weight. "Off please.." he said simply, she just sqeauked and seem to tighten her grip, "Mine!" she stated childishly. "Um... Sakura-san c-could you p-please release, N-Naruto-kun?" Sakura glared at Hinata, then she hissed and pointed a finger at Hinata, "bitch!" she hissed, Hinata's face turned red, and Ino gasped. Naruto was confused, "What's that?" he asked. It was then that Iruka chose to come, he saw the scene and said "Sakura your next, let go of Naruto please?" he said. Sakura huffed, and pouted "Why?" she whined. "Cause if you don't I'll fail you..." that brought Sakura out of little girl land. She got up, flustered at what she had done, Iruka sighed then he looked at Naruto. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid?" Iruka said then shook his head. Naruto slumped onto the floor, "What stupid...?" he whined, and seemed to shrink to chibi form.

His chibi form was were he had gotten a plump round face, his hand shrunk, and he had unusually large feet. and his body shrunk too. All in all it made his already overly large cuteness, cuter. "EEEEEE!" Ino had tackled his tiny body, and was holding him up like a doll. "CUUUUUUUUUUTE! MINE!" Ino squeaked, "Um... I-Ino-s-san could you l-let go of Naruto-kun please." (Dammit doing the damn stutter is hard but I tell ya! it WILL STOP:( ) Ino glared at Hinata, "whore!" she hissed, Naruto didn't know much about that word dispite the fact he would use whenever he met Anko in a bad mood. He just remembered hearing Iruka and some of Iruka's friends calling her that when they visited. However he knew that it wasn't a nice thing to say, "Stop..." he said softly Ino looked at him confused. "B-But whyyyyyy?" Ino whined, Naruto instantly resized into his original form. "It's not nice... That word.." was all he said, he lifted a hand up to his chest over his heart. "It hurts here..." Ino pouted slightly, not used to this philosophy the boy was implying. "Hmph your boring," she said and turned away from him. Naruto just sat there confused, then he slumped onto the floor again. "Ino, your next," Iruka said. Ino got up and left.

Naruto stared at the girl who didn't even want to look at him, he stood up and walked to her. When he was close to her he tapped her shoulder, she sqeauked and looked at him. He saw her face become red as a tomato, he then leaned closer and her face became, if it's even possible, redder. "Does it hurt here...?" He asked placing a hand over his heart again. She blinked her crimson face becoming pale again. "I-I-I don't kn-know..." she muttered. Naruto frowned, his anthro features vanishing. Hinata looked at him, at his long blonde hair that nearly touched the floor, his blue eye's which were showed sadness, and something she couldn't describe. His whisker marks, his lips, lips that she wanted to touch... to feel... to kiss. "Hinata!" Iruka had arrived, "It's your turn..." he said, Hinata blushed, then she got up and rushed past Naruto saying "Sorry!" as she went past. Iruka looked at Naruto who shrugged, Iruka sighed and closed the door after Hinata went past him.

Naruto was sitting there all alone, he went to the fron of the now empty classroom, and curled into a ball. "I should... just rest for a little while..." he mumbled as he closed his eye's. "Rest... yeah... rest..." he mumbled as darkness took him into the sweet bliss and oblivion known as sleep.

_Mindscape_

_A five year-old boy sat on a swing, his eye's were blank and lifeless, devoid of life. _**"Why do you cry...?"** _the voice that spoke was soft, but rough, cold, yet warm, all-knowing, yet questioning. It was this voice that had guided Naruto for 7 years, A voice that had silented after he came back. The boy turned his head to see what looked like a fox-man standing on it's hind leg's looking down at him. The fox-man in question, had dark red fur covering his face and main body, his tail's however an even darker red. The fox man looked at the boy with his glowing red eye's._

_The boy looked at him, "I'm not crying..." he said flatly. _**"Then I am speaking to a shell..."** _The fox-man said, he turned to instantly see another. This boy was the same as the one before, however this boy was crying. He sat there, his messy blond hair stained with blood, dirt, spit, and tears. His hands stained with tears, his eye's red and puffy._** "This is truly who you are? Then where's the second shell?"** _At that minute a teenager stepped forward from the darkness, he had a small smile on his face. The fox man's face split into a snarl, _**"And what the hell are you so happy for!?"**_ He growled. The boy smiled at him, he looked genuiley happy, then he walked next to the crying and picked him. He kissed the crying one's head, who's cry's had turned into sniffles and hiccups. "Because I have friends... Because I have..." then everything became white._

_Reality_

"Ruto... Naruto!" Naruto opened his eye's to see Iruka looking down at him, then sun had nearly set. "The Exams!" Naruto cried, "Well... Officially... they're over..." Naruto's face dropped. "However!" Iruka said, "I'm sure the Third will make an exception," Naruto looked up at him, looking, as one might say, floored.

**WHUMP!**

Naruto had tackled Iruka and proceeded to nuzzle him. Iruka was currently dazed by the boy's suddeness. When he finally was aware of his surrondings Iruka pushed Naruto off. "Settle down, now here's the test. You need to successfully create at least one or two clones." Naruto's face fell, he shuffled slightly. "You don't want to do it?" Iruka said, Naruto shook his head rapidly. "All right when ever your ready," Iruka said as he stood up and dusted himself. Naruto stood there, he looked confident and eager. Naruto then stood his leg's shoulder width apart, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He closed his eye's and put his hand's into the ram sign. Chakra swirled around him, then he cried "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**"

* * *

CLIFFY!!! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA

insane laughter continues...

Chokes...

WHY DID THE YONDAIME SHAVE HIS HAIR? DID NARUTO PASS OR FAIL! NEXT TIME!!!!

Ahem! Sorry about... I so Evil... And since I'm such a benevolent authour I'm going to tell you that I'm gonna skip the whole Naruto Zabuze incident. Also Next Two chapter's will be sub-stories... of what? YOU GUESS! Anyway I'm gonna start a one-shot request thing. If you want a certain story or pairing or whatever in a one-shot ask... and you shall recieve. Meaning pm me! This is not limited to Naruto, it goes to Starwars, Pikmin, Starfox, Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, FinalFantasy VII, VIII, X, X-2, XII, OnePiece, Xenosaga, Legend of Zelda. Blah, Blah... I'll be busy...

Who won the Results for the Parings? I'M NOT TELLING!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!


	10. SubChapter 1

**Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast...  
Soul Teller  
Owned by someone else...**

**_Soul Teller: What's up people? Sorry... But I'm not Exactly feeling hot to trot... My Godbrother was murdered... I know I have no business telling you this and you probably. But, I hate keeping this stuff, it eat's ya up from the inside, eat's me up and makes me wanna kill people..._**

**Kyubi: Maybe you should learn something from me... Hm hm hm...**

**_ST: As much as I would like to Fox... No... Sorry... Us humans will be more evil than you can ever imagine... Think..._**

**K: Ummmmm... Sorry can't see it...**

**_ST: Ugh... Anyway... Here's the first of the Sub-Stories..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Side Chapter 1  
The Soul's..._**

The Fourth Hokage stood in the middle of a road. Looking at a map, he looked up at the trail, then at the map, trail, map, trail, map. He sighed then he scratched his head with his free hand. "That's it I'm lost..." he said, collasping on the floor, with his mouth hung open. "I have no sense of directioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon" he moaned. "Excuse me?" A soft voice said, The Fourth looked up to see a rather busty albeit young girl. The Fourth quickly stood up and dusted himself, and looked at the girl. She had to have a bust rivaling that of Anko, and she looked to be no older than 13, she was slim, and had sea blue hair and violet eye's. Her outfit was unusally revealing, almost as if she wanted people to see her figure. "Um... My name's Nahati... Nahati Yuugah," He heard the name. "Nahati...?" He thought about it, "Uh!" he realized what the name reminded him of. Now she did look a lot like... "Like'em?" She said, leaning forward. "Huh?"

"Nahati! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Someone yelled then Nahati disappeared as she hit the ground. A boy was now standing over the fallen form of the girl his fist smoking and an angry vein pulsing on it. He crossed his arms and looked at her disapprovingly. "How many times has mom told you not to convince people you have big boobs when you don't get rid of henge! Though you are still alluring, even without..." he added looking thoughtful. However his little soul speech was cut off by a loud snore. A vein appeared on the boy's temple.

Said boy put a foot under the girl and flipped her over, to reveal a bubble infalting and deflating as she breathed in and out. "Hmm... Fine you asked for it!" The boy said suddenly. He grabbed the girl from under her armpits and held her up, he looked at her sleeping face then he did the unthinkable. The Fourth closed his eye's yelling "MY EYE'S, MY EYE'S!!! IT BURNS!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" There was a small poof then a yell of "PERVERT!" and the Fourth found it was easier to look now. He opened his eye's to see Nahati in a less than attractive pair of clothing and a more reasonable body structure and he understood why she had taken on the shape she had first taken. He was going to prevent the two from fighting when a woman appeared.

The woman looked exactly like the girl in her henge only larger and slightly... fuller, yeah. However her hair was slightly longer, also she wore a minskirt and a tight top whic seemed to emphasize her alread large breasts, as the Fourth looked at her four words appeared in his head. _'Tsunade has gone dominatrix'_ the woman giggled, "No, I am not Tsunade though many people say I look a lot like her crossing out the hair, and eye's of course," she said, she had a soft, silky voice. The Fourth blinked, "Did you just...?" "Read your mind...? Yes... I suppose I did," she smiled sadly. He then took account of her hair and eye's and asked, "You related?" she nodded, "My little sister, Nahati Yuugah, My little brother and lover..." The fourth did a double take, "Excuse me?" "What's wrong? Never heard of someone falling in love with her little brother?" she said. "That... just... sounds so..." he began, "Wrong?" she finished, he nodded, she just blinked, "It doesn't sound wrong to me..." her brother/lover folded his arms. "As I was saying, my little brother and LOVER, Johuga Yuugah, and me Hamashi Yuugah, and you are?" she said, "Kaze..." was his simple reply.

Hamashi looked at Kaze, she had seen his face before but couldn't remember where, "Well what's your business here Mr. Kaze?" she asked. "I'm looking for the Hidden Village of Souls, do you know where it is?" he said. Hamashi narrowed her eye's _'How does he know about the village?'_ now that she thought about it, not many people turned up here, not even blind people. "What do you want?" she said, she motioned for her brother and sister to head back to the village, but they stood. Hamashi sighed, "Go home, or else no dinner," at this the two took off leaving a cloud of dust behind. Apparently she was the cook, and a very good one. "Can I have dinner too?" Kaze asked meekly. Hamashi groaned inwardly, she would've love to take this man home, feed him, show him a good time, and probably seduce him, if she was in the mood for someone other than her brother. But the village came first.

Kaze watched as the woman gave a groan, she then turned to him, however something was different. Her eye's were slitted, and yellow and her hands looked like claws. "I'm really, really sorry about this..." Her voice was becoming animalistic, and she crouched slightly looking ready to spring. "But, I have to do this..." and with that she sprung forward.

Kaze was surprised but he sidestepped the attack easily enough. He looked at the woman as spun, her foot thrusting outward to hit him in the face but he just stepped back. The woman knew how to fight but unless she tried she wouldn't even come near him, he earned the title of Hokage for a reason. However he wanted to know where the two children had gone, it was a good thing he had placed a seal on the boy's hand before the boy had left. He didn't have time to fight this woman, he quickly went through his seals he stopped on the last seal. "Sorry! But I gotta go!" he said then he yelled. "**FLYING THUNDERGOD TECHNIQUE!**" there was a **FFT!** and he was gone.

Hamashi looked in shock as the man suddenly became a blur, a yellow blur and that technique! "OH SHIT!" she looked in the direction that her siblings headed and ran after them fearing the worst. "DAMMIT I LET MY GUARD DOWN... but is he...? No but he's... dead..." she stayed silent. She continued running and leapt into the air.

* * *

WHOO HOO!!! I bet no one saw that coming... You know I think I have a sick mind but you know what... I'll never know... 

When I looked at Naruto one thing came to mind, it needs either a pedophile or someone in live with their younger sibling... Since I hate All Yaoi parings... in any anime... And I hate Sasuke... Sasuke and Itachi were gone... I hate the Neji Hinata Pairing it's just terrible... I was thinking of doing Kiba and his Older sister Hana... I still might... But then I thought 'Why not two of the original's!' and as to how far their relationship goes? Meh heh heh... Oh yes...

I recently played a game called Ar Tonelico... It's not the best but it's defintely one to break the ice... If your bored with beating the same game over and over again... True you'll finish it quickly but it's a challenge to get ingredients to grathmeld and grathmeld every weapon in the game... Plus the dive system is pretty fun too...

Also... I've seen a anime most interesting I suggest you watch it too... It's called "The daichis" go to youtube and type it up... It's an interesting anime... I wont tell you the plot but I will tell you that I'm going to make several one shot's based on it... and I'm gonna make a story on it... But it's gonna probably be in the misc. section...

Hmmm... ALSO!!! I'M PISSED OFF AT THE FACT THAT I ONLY GOT 2 REPLY'S FOR THE LAST CHAPTER... 2 FUCKING REPLIES AND THEY'RE FROM MY MOST RECENT READERS TOO! THEY'VE EARNED THEY'RE HONORS YOU EARN YOUR'S DAMMIT!!!

Phew... One more thing... Kaze is not the Fourth's real name in this... It's a name that he is using however I'll be referring to him as Kaze... Till I feel it is right to reveal his true name, and no it's not Arashi, IF you were a true Naruto fan and had gone to Wikipedia to look up all you could about Naruto you would know that! TCH! Honestly... If your too stupid to know what I'm talking about stop watching Naruto... Seriously...

Sorry If I insulted you but... hey! Life sucks! Grow up or something... man I'm in a bad mood today... gotta kill something or someone...

EDIT!!!  
Listen I forgot to add this... but I need to ask what would "Soul Shadow" Be in japanese? Can someone tell me! I will not Write the next chapter until I know... so forget it...

And Yes I jump around alot but there's a reason for that... These jumps will link together in the end...

Next chapter! The Hokage uses his famed Jutsu to track down the two children and their location... Will he find the Hidden Village of Souls and Someone he didn't expect to see reappears! Who could it be!


	11. Subchapter 2

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Author's Reply: HELLO! I'd like to thank Barranca for giving me the list for soul...

Barranca: Thanks for the translation!

Echizen Ryoma-san: Yes I know I jump alot but it will come back to one thing in the end...

spedclass: Thanks for the support I rely on it! Heavily... XD

Fyawkes and Leo: As I said before his name is not ARASHI! I don't care what people say so far Massashi or whatever his name is has not named characters the same name twice. He's only given them names that are extremely similiar (Exp. Shino, Shiba, Chouji, Chouza)

One thing! All Sub-Chapters are chapters that either have no or little involvement with Naruto or does not focus on Naruto!! Like this one! There will be others in future I imagine so be patient or I'LL KNOCK YA' IN THE EYE!

All right here's the next Sub-Chapter, Last time the Hokage set off to find the hidden Village of Souls and meet's the Yuugah siblings... two of which are having an affair with each other! After a confusing misunderstanding the older of the siblings attacks and the other two run off to who know's where!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!?!?

* * *

**Sub-Chapter 2  
Unexpected**

_Flashback..._

_The third watched with an amused look on his face as the Fourth cut his hair with Kunai knife. When he finished he handed the knife back to Anko, "Hmph... I'd think you'd leave it on... People would want to see you again," he said. The Fourth or Kaze, grinned "Oh yes!" he began sarcastically, "Plenty of people want to see me... dead, of course they don't seem to like me alive..." Kaze said mockingly. Sarutobi sighed and looked outside, "So... what will your next move be...?" Sarutobi said. He wasn't talking to anyone, but Kaze had the distinct feeling the question was directed at him. Kaze scratched his head. "Honestly, I have no clue what-so-ever," he said, "Sensei, what about Naruto?" Kakashi at this moment had chosen to speak up. Kaze sighed then he rubbed the back of his head, he had a habit of doing that, "Well..."_

_Flashback end_

Kaze was jerked from this flashback as he was pulled back into clarity and solidity of normal space, he was in the middle of a very thick forest, jungle more like. He looked down to see the two kids looking at him clearly confused. Then Johuga said, "Where's big sis!?" "She's fine! Listen this all just a big..." "Liar!" Johuga's voice cut through Kaze's like a knife, "Listen! All I want is to see the Kage of this place to get some help! That's all!" Johuga looked at him suspiciously. "Fine! But if Big Sis doesn't come back to make dinner you have to!" "Uh... sure?" Kaze said. "Then don't do anything stupid.

Johuga turned, he looked to forward pass the tree's. "Nearly there, just a bit further," Nahati turned to look at him "Somehow that sounded perverted..." Johuga smirked and said "Oh, does that mean you want to do **it** with me?" Nahati stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her eye, "Who'd want to have sex with you!" she said. "Big sis would! She said so!" Kaze then suddenly said "MY EARS!!! THEY BLEEEEEEEEEEED!!!" Johuga looked at Kaze. "Right, sorry..." he said meekly scratching his chin. "Let's get going," Johuga ran forward, his arms hanging loosely for extra speed. Kaze and his sister running next to him.

It took about 15 minutes, before they reached, a giant wooden gate. Standing in front of the gate was a man bare-chested, wearing forest green slacks, and... cat ears? Yes, two cat ears in place of human ears, he looked at us then he suddenly pulled a Kunai knife out from behind and crouched down as if to spring. "Johuga? Where's your sister and who is this?" the guard said, his voice was unusually deep, and strained slightly as if it was difficult for him to talk. "Sis, is I... don't know where! and this is Mr. Kaze! He said he wants to meet the Reikage about a problem..." The cat man just watched them. Then he stood up, "You may pass... but!" He said as Johuga walked next to him, "Next time consider other people's feelings when your talking about your older sister not many are as fortunate as you..." Johuga blushed and the cat man let out a chuckle.

_'Cat people? thought they only exsited in... NOOOOOOO MY HEAD IT BURNS!!!" _Kaze retreated from his mind, he looked around taking his surroundings in. The Hidden Village of Souls was a village that, as Sarutobi told him, lived in harmony with nature therefore it was the epicenter of supernatural activity. Also because of this, jutsu's that are normally weak become extraordinarily powerful. However he didn't see any ninja's or anything that signified that a person was a ninja. He turned to Johuga, "Hey..."

Johuga looked up at him curiously as they kept on walking, "What?" "Are you by any chance a gennin?" Johuga grinned, "Yeah! Of course!" Kaze looked at him puzzled. "Then where's your headband?" he asked the small boy, Johuga looked confused, "Headband?" he put a finger to his chin pondering. "Oh!" He said "Mine's at home, however most don't wear their's since they already got the symbol on us!" he held out his arm pulling up the sleeve slightly. Kaze bent forward to see a glowing blue mark on the boy's arm similar to a tattoo and the strange markings on his back. "Hmm... Is there anything special, about it?" Kaze asked as he pulled away. "Not really, the White Seal though is awesome!" Johuga said.

"White Seal?" Kaze asked, Johuga frowned slightly "Sorry I don't know much about it, You have to ask the Reikage to find out! Ah here we are!" Nahati frowned and crossing her arms said, "You know we could've gotten there faster..." Johuga made a **Psh!** sound.

They had come to a building very similar to Konoha's however the only difference being that it shone like a mirror, and there was a door on ground level instead of a spiral stair case. Kaze was used to bright lights and looked at the shining building. "Okay! Two things!" Johuga said as he turned to Kaze "First, don't look at the... people there, Two, Don't piss of the Reikage..." Johuga said deadly serious. Kaze nodded, Johuga satisfied walked forward and pushed the door open.

The first thing Kaze saw was a whole bunch of creatures of different shapes, sizes, sexes, and clothes. He saw women with green skin, garments made of leave, and hair that carried flowers, he saw two men and a woman with pointed ears and elegant robes talking to each other softly. He saw strange small men with long pointed ears, a horn on their head, and skin ranging from black to red. He was startled by two flying light floating up to him, a closer look showed tiny women who were shining so brightly he couldn't tell if they were wearing clothes or not, suddenly one of the lights flew closer hovering above his head then it flew up and he felt a pair of hands grab his hair and pull. Johuga looked at Kaze, "Looks like the Reikage's been expecting you, follow the fairy she'll show you where to go," Kaze hesitated, "Aren't you?" Johuga smirked, "I gotta wait for big sister to come back, if she's still alive..." he said. Kaze looked slightly uneasy but moved when the fairy suddenly flew in front of him and whacked him on the nose. "Ow! All right! I'm going, I'm going!" he said as the fairy flew ahead and he pushed past the crowd.

After going through the crowd he came to a door, the fairy flew in and Kaze followed. The door immediately slammed shut behind him, and he was in a circular hall similar to the hall in the Hokage tower with a door, probably leading to the Reikage's room, in front of him. The fairy flew so close to his ear, that he could hear her wings fluttering, "Wait here! I'll see if Reikage-sama will-" she didn't finish her sentence because the door flew open. A boy of around 17 stepped out, he wore white slacks, a shirt with no sleeves, and had a white symbols on his arms. His hair was a rainbow of color, green, red, blue, yellow, brown, orange, white, and black. The boy looked at Kaze then he smiled. Kaze looked at the boy then he realized that there was someone else, he looked at the other figure then he choked as he saw... "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite cousin!" the figure said as they stepped out of the shadows, "K-K-Kytra!?"

* * *

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? He's gotta cousin!?!?!?**

**Ha!** Bet ya didn't see that one! Ya know... I've read all of them, daughter, brother. But I ain't seen a cousin, and if there is one will somebody please tell me what it is! Also I had to put cousin in! It feels right, I'll explain who Kytra is when Kaze comes back to Konoha which will be in two chapters, No I'm not gonna Wave Country that happened during this and the result is the same as the manga and anime. Yes, I'm gonna do the Chunnin Exams, Yes, Anko will have a big role next chapter, Yes, Anko is one of the girls in the Harem, No I will not tell you who the others are so stop pestering me...

Kidding on the last part...

Flames, Reviews, Suggestions, Comments are all welcome, I will not post another chapter till I get ten or fifteen for this next one... Why? Because I worked frickin' hard on this! Also I realized that I'm putting creatures in western fantasy into this... so what? I might do a crossover though it's not gonna be major, if you watch anime and read manga you might know where they come from. Remember! REVIEW!!! MY WRITING DEPENDS ON IT!!!


	12. Chapter 10

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Action"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Author's Reply: _**Okay... I noticed that some people replied once again I thank ye. Also be aware that I recently started a forum for this particular story. You can probably find it by accessing my profile right? Anyway the main purpose of the forum is for suggesstions or if you want characters that I could maybe put up. Note! I'm doin' the Chunin Exams right now. I want to get that out of the way because then it's gonna branch of in many directions. Sub-chapters! HEE! I'm so excited. Bleh and for those wondering about Kaze's cousin Kytra I'll explain it soon. Also I apologize for not updating sooner. I'm busy with some other stories. Well Here it is! Chapter 10 Anko get's a major role!**_

* * *

**Bloodlove...  
Chapter 10**

Midnight... not many people like midnight. For midnight is when you were asleep not awake. Also midnight was the time when demons and ghosts prowled about! Supposedly... however one might say that tonight was true for a blur was currently leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Clearly it was heading somewhere, where it was heading... only it knows...

Anko was currently sitting, laying, on her couch with several empty sake bottles in front of her. What was she doing? She was getting smashed... hard. Why was she doing it? For fun and to see how long it would take for the drinks to finally affect her. So far she was on her 21st bottle and she could still keep a level-head. She was about to open the next one when she heard a scratching sound. Actually make that several scratching sounds. She sighed and very calmly went over to a drawer. She pulled it slightly then walked backward pulling as she did. She stopped eventually, and looked at the elongated drawer. Inside it were hundreds of scrolls, she put a finger on her lips like a girl who was window shopping 'hmming' as she did this. She eventually picked up a blue scroll that had lightning symbols on it. She opened it and bit her thumb and smeared blood on the open scroll. There was a poof and several foxes leapt into the room.

The fighting was over in 2 minutes flat. The result was that Anko with her Chinese Straight Sword in hand elimated a horde of blonde colored foxes all of them wearing a yellow-orange open vest and orange pants and with a blue headband on their foreheads. Anko was now down to what looked like a large ball of gold fur sitting on her couch as if it owned it. She looked at it then she threw the sword dangerously close to it. The ball of fur didn't even flinch, it just stayed a ball of fur. Anko looked at it then an evil grin crossed her face, as she raised up both arms, hands outstretched, twitching her fingers. The ball of fur seemed to shift uneasily however it remained rooted right where it was. She gave a cackle and leapt forward giving a battle cry and the ball of fur gave yelp. The couch fell over backwards taking Anko and the ball of fluff with it. There was silence, then laughter, so uncontrolled and free echoing as Anko tickled the ball of fluff which now revealed to be a boy.

The boy in question was Naruto Uzumaki who had graduated from the academy, a headband worn now proudly on his forehead, and had recently come back from a mission in the Land of Waves. Naruto visited Anko for 2 main reasons, the first reason was company, it wasn't that he didn't like Iruka's or the other's or his teammates it was just that somehow Anko was... more. The second reason was to tell her about this mission and his team. As Naruto was attacked over and over again to tickles to his stomach and feet he eventually pushed away and tried hard to get his breath back. When he finally did he sat up and looked at Anko. "What's up!?" She said grinning foxishly. Naruto grinned back "I just finished a super hard mission without breaking a sweat!" he said pointing to himself with his thumb for emphasis. Anko raised an eyebrow, skeptical "Oh really? I bet it was some pathetic C-rank mission involving you and that cat named Tora right?" A vein throbbed in Naruto's temple and his grin was replaced by a scowl and a deep growl emerged from his throat. "If that stupid flea-bitten furball... escapes again... He's cat-soup..." He growled out. Anko stared at him feeling two very different emotions springing up.

Anko felt fear, and excitement. She felt fear of this dark Naruto who would come up suddenly and sometimes without warning. This Naruto which was a feral beast just waiting to be released. She felt his bloodlust, and desire to kill, she knew that this darker side of him would kill her and devour her flesh. However she felt excited at such bloodlust, and killer intent. Such a desire to blood, she could- no would focus it on _him_. This boy would be the one to kill _him_ and she would make sure that he did it. Anko frowned inwardly, for she knew that by thinking this, she was using him. However as she looked at him she saw the bloodlust fade to be replaced by the usual calm, confident look that he usually wore after he had gotten his headband.

Naruto stared at her then he tilted his head to the side like that of a curious dog. Unbeknownst to her the frown had actually appeared on his face. She had her head lowered so he couldn't see her eye's however he could tell she was sad. He poked her forehead and she looked up, angry, "Wh-What was that for!?" She said indignant. Naruto just stared at her, "Why are you sad...?" he said Anko just smirked at him. "Me? Sad? You must be bonkers!" she said, Naruto frowned. He scooted closer, Anko felt nervous for some reason. Suddenly his face was in front of her's and he was moving his head as if studying her. "W-What?" She said trying to keep up her bravado but failing as her voice sqeauked slightly. Naruto just kept on moving his head before leaning forward his blue eye's meeting her brown ones. They stared at eachother for a second then she felt something hit her forehead she thrusted her head back. She realized he flicked his finger at her forehead, it didn't hurt it was just odd. Naruto smiled then he stood up. Anko looked up at him then she stood up as well, now looking down at him. Naruto still smiling said, "Feel better now?" Anko stared at him then she crossed her arms over her sizeable chest. "Hmph, Now what makes you think I needed cheering up anyway?" Naruto just stared at her. Then he moved toward the window to leave but was suddenly stopped by Anko grabbing his arm. "W-wait!" Naruto turned to look at her, she blushed but held firm. "Could... could you stay and tell me about this mission of yours?" she said, Naruto grinned, "I knew you'd want to hear it!" He said boistrously, however he froze. "But first..." He looked out at the window and his tongue crept out licking his lips hungrily. "I need to eat..." he said in a deeper and more feral voice. The window slammed open and he was gone, Anko her hand still in the position it was when she was holding his hand looked out sadly. Before she sighed and sat down, a single tear finding it's way onto her cheek.

----15 minutes later----

Anko was lying on her couch her eye's closed, catching some rest when she heard a knock on her window, she looked up to see something red. Confused she got up and opened the window to let whatever it was in, she gave a grunt of surprise as she looked at the now blood covered Naruto, she looked at his mouth which was still holding something that was oozing a dark liquid, she found to her delight, and horror, it was blood. She smelled it and her senses clouded slightly as she felt a bloodlust creeping into her body, a bloodlust given to her by the man she wanted to kill. She reached a hand out toward Naruto, he was currently in his anthro-form but had seemed to taken it to a higher level. His hands were clawed and she could see that his feet, which were currently bare, were also clawed, he had strips of yellow and red fur on his arms and the back of his hand. She caught his eye's which were currently slitted and full of a bloodlust that was his own and not his own.

Naruto was pulled through the window as Anko using surprising strength pulled her in, and he felt her lips press against his as her teeth suddenly clamped down upon the meat in his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise from this accidental kiss. However Anko smiled, from the kiss, the meat, and the blood. She jerked her head back tearing off the bit of meat she had in her mouth which she realized now was a heart though of what creature she couldn't tell nor care. The bloodlust in her was growing and something else was too however her mind was too clouded by the instinct's in her head to comprehend. She snaked her around the still dazed boy and her tongue snaked out licking off some blood from his cheek. Naruto grinned in that dark ferall voice said, "Mine..." Anko her mind hazy said, "Yours... and mine..." She said. And with that she blacked out.

* * *

**_Next Morning_**

Anko woke up to reveal herself in her bed which was oddly redder than ever. She felt something stir next to her and looked and gave a gasp of surprise, lying next to her, his pants still on, was Naruto sleeping with his back to her, his normally long blond hair stained with streaks of dull crimson. She realized he was rather close to her, too close for her normal comfort zone when it came to men. However instead of trying to either kill him or push him away she smiled and wrapping her arm around his waist pulled him closer kissing his blood-stained neck. Her tongue came out to lick the dry blood off and she relished the dry copperish taste with the utmost pleasure. She eventually began to scrape off the dry, crusted bits of blood from his face not caring about the flakes falling down on her bed. The boy stirred and he opened his eye's which were crusted with dry blood. When he opened his eye's they were no longer the slitted blue orbs of madness and desire, they were the normal azure spheres of innocence and kindness.

"A-Anko? What...? What happened last night?" He didn't remember? He looked at himself then at Anko. "Wha-Wha? What did..? How?" He was confused and from to tone of his voice, afraid he pressed his face against the palms of his hands "Why!? Why am I covered in this!?" Instantly Anko came to his aid, "Shh... Shh..." she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. "Nothing happened... All right? Nothing happened! Your having a bad nightmare..." She whispered moving her hands slightly to invoke a genjutsu that would disguise his blood covered body. "See?" She said as she pulled his hands away from his face.

Shivering he looked at his hands which were they're normal, lightly tanned color. "A nightmare?" he asked confused, Anko nodded and kissed his neck lovingly, "Yes..." She purred "A nightmare... Go to sleep..." she said stroking his cheek. Naruto's mind felt heavy and his eye's felt heavy as well sleep would be best for him. He shut his eye's slightly and yawned exposing his teeth and his ears flattening against his head. As he yawned Anko looked at his teeth, which gleamed a healthy white and were slightly fanged probably from his transformation jutsu. Naruto closed his mouth, and licked his lips, and looked at the clock, his eye's then widened and he gave a cry of alarm. "AHHH! I'M LATE! Ooooooooooooh! I'm so gonna get it!" He cried out and he hurriedly got up and putting on his sandals and grabbing his headband which somehow had gotten off his head and tying it on and hurridely running out. Anko look at him before remembering what today was. "Oh man... How could I forget! Dammit!" and with that she hurried to get properly washed and dressed.

* * *

_**Well? How was it? I'm sorry this is late but life for me right now isn't being to merciful! It looks like it will be a while before I get the next chapter up and let me tell you! I'm PUMPED!!! THE CHUNIN EXAMS START NEXT FEATURING SAND, SOUND, RAIN, GRASS, AND SOUL!!!! YOU BETTER BE READY!!! CAUSE IF YOU READ THE SUB-CHAPTERS YOU MIGHT KNOW WHO COMES BACK! YEEEEEEEEE-HA!!!**_


	13. Chapter 11

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Author's Reply: **_Okey! I hope nobody took the last chapter too badly but I kinda wanted a little more intense scene between Naruto and Anko I might write what a lemon I'm not sure. But if I do then this'll get boosted up to M and right now I wanna stick to T for Teen no offense. I'll probably write a One shot featuring a Lemon between those two. Grrrr..._**

**_Fywakes and Leo: Don't worry about Kaze! All you need to know is that he'll be involved with the Chunnin Exams okay?_**

**_Sah313: I'm glad my chapter was worth the wait!_**

**_All right! You guys got absolutely no fricking how PUMPED I am to write this! These are gonna be the best and longest chapters I've written in my entire life!!!! WAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
The Chunin Exams and the Dark Copy...  
**

**Meeting Chambers  
**

Sarutobi the Third Hokage of Konoha sat behind a desk looking at the Chunnin and Jounin shinobi that had assembled here for this particular meeting. All from Konoha, all ready to submit their student's name for the Chunnin exams which would begin tomorrow. He looked at one Jounin in particular, Kakashi Hatake. He was suspicious as to why the Copy Ninja was here, surely he was not going to register those children especially after what came back from his last report. He could still remember looking at the sheet...

**_Flash back_**

**_Sarutobi rummaged through some of the papers on his desk eventually coming across two featuring authorizations for some medicinal testing. Sarutobi looked at them when a knock on the door disturbed his musings._**

**_"Enter!" The door opened to reveal Kakashi with a sheet in his hand. Sarutobi put down the sheet he was currently holding to gaze at the Jounin._**

**_"Kakashi! What gives me the honor of your presence..." He expected a response, but instead he got none._**

**_"Is something wrong?" he asked now concerned, Kakashi gave a slight nod before saying._**

**_"It depends on what you mean by 'wrong'..." Kakashi said as he continued to look at the sheet. Now Sarutobi was confused, however he put that aside as Kakashi handed out the paper for him to read. Sarutobi took it without question and turned his attention to it. At first he felt nothing, but as he got to the end he couldn't stifle a startled gasp._**

**_"Naruto!? He?" Kakashi just nodded solemnly, Sarutobi then put a hand to his forehead and let the paper drop onto the desk. After a while he said._**

**_"I knew that Naruto was unstable but this... this is madness... I never expected this to happen." Kakashi knew what he meant. After all he had been there he had seen it happen and he told the Hokage what happened and what he felt._**

**_Gato mocking the dying Zabuza, then him mocking the lifeless body of Haku, and then the explosion as Naruto became a creature that lusted blood, sadness, pain, destruction, and death. He watched in horror as Naruto launched himself into all those men and devoured them._**

**_Sarutobi could only shake his head in puzzlement and anger._**

**_Flashback end_**

Sarutobi was brought out of his trance of remembrance as he heard a voice cry out.

"Gah! Watch out!" Sarutobi smiled slightly as he saw the panting sweaty figure of Anko pushing through the crowd.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama! But, I had some... uh... difficulties!" She panted, Iruka who happened to be standing next to her gave a snort. Apparently Iruka knew what her difficulties were.

"All right! You know why you are here! Starting tomorrow are the Chunnin Exams!" Sarutobi stated looking at them all, they all stood silent watching their leader.

"Are there any nominations for the exams?" Sarutobi asked. It was then that he saw Guy Mighty or Mighty Guy walk forward he bowed before saying.

"Guy Mighty! Jounin instructor of Team Guy! I nominate Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and TenTen for the Chunnin exams! That is all!" He bowed again and took a step back. Next Asuma Sarutobi stood forward bowing as well taking out the cigarette from his mouth.

"Asuma Sarutobi! Jounin instructor of Team 10! I nominate Ino Yamanka, Shikimaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi! That is all!" He bowed again then took at step back placing the cigarette in his mouth again. This time Kurenai Yuhi took a step foreward bowing as she did so.

"Kurenai Yuhi! Jounin instructor of Team 8! I nominate Shino Arubame, Kiba Inuzuka... and Hinata Hyuga! That is all!" She said then she bowed again and took a step back. Some other Jounin and Chunnin stood forward telling the names of the students they believed ready to participate. Sarutobi eyed them all wearily.

"Is that all? Well then..." However he stopped when Kakashi Hatake suddenly stepped forward. Everybody watched him in silence however some were not pleased with this. Anko in particular.

_"That moron better not be doing... What I think he's going to do..."_ she thought as she watched him. Kakashi stared at the Third Hokage before he bowed, then he straightened up. Iruka had become as stiff as a board when he saw Kakashi bow.

"Kakashi Hatake... Jounin instructor of Team 7! I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and... Naruto Uzumaki for the Chunnin Exams! That is all!" he said, bowing when he finished and taking a step back. The room was silent and stiff but the silence and stiffness came particularly strongly from Anko Mistarashi and Iruka Umino.

"Is there anyone else?" When no one spoke, Sarutobi began to stand up however he paused when remembered something.

"Ah yes! I nearly forgot we have some visitors today..." He said as he sat back down, there was a loud knock on the door causing heads to turn.

"ENTER!" Sarutobi said in a loud clear voice, the door opened to reveal 6 hooded figures. The hooded cloaks that they wore were largely unimpressive save for the first cloaked figure who's cloak was embroided with gold threads that crisscrossed each other in swirling patterns and on the back was a large blue flame within the palm of a hand. This cloaked figure stepped forward before pulling down his cloak to reveal an adolescent teenager with rainbow colored hair. The boy had his eye's closed as he bowed.

"Honor to meet you Hokage-sama! or should I say Sandaime Hokage! Since I already met Yondaime!" The boy said smiling, murmurs broke out at his last words. Sarutobi just smiled and bowed slightly.

"It's an honor to meet you Reikage-sama!" Sarutobi said politely, this caused several startled cries of shock and disbelief to go around the room. The youthful Reikage grinned opening his eye's revealing his strange diamond shaped pupils, before saying his face serious.

"I've come here today to warn you of 3 rather... dangerous students of ours..." He reached into his robe and pulled out 3 scrolls. He put two out keeping a hand on the last one and un-rolled them. Sarutobi leaned forward and picked up one scroll looking at it. He nodded 'mm hmming' it as he did. He looked at the second scroll and raised an eyebrow.

"Four A-Ranks? Alone?" The Reikage just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey he asked for something that might kill him!" he said rather plaintively. Sarutobi frowned, before putting the scroll down, then he looked at the scroll in the Reikage's hand.

"May I see it..." The Reikage nodded but turned and said.

"Excuse me! Could I see a Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Ibiki, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma please? After that could the rest of you leave!? Your too nosey for your own good!" He said. At this some of Jounin bristled how dare this so called Kage treat them as if they were children one moved forward, however Sarutobi raised his hand.

"It is all right he meant no harm, will those who were called please come forward... everyone else please leave us!" he said. The Jounin and Chunnin left, grumbling. When all but the people who arrived with the Reikage and the one's the Reikage called out for left, was when the Reikage finally spoke.

"Now I believe you all know a certain person by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, Correct?" They nodded, the Reikage nodded before biting his thumb and smearing it on the closed scroll. It shone red for a second then returned to it's original color, he pulled it open. The scroll was longer than the first one and written so small that it would be impossible to read it. The Reikage then gestured to the hooded figures and one stepped forward holding out a small bottle which shone brightly. He took the bottle and opened it, and the shining object inside flew out, it chittered angrily for a second then the light flew over the scroll.

"This is scroll is a record of this one Shinobi in particular. His name is Nakuma Uradashi..." Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Nakuma...?"

"Uradashi...?" Iruka said finishing her sentence. The Reikage nodded then he held up his hand and the light flew to his hand he whispered something in the same chittering language then the light flew up.

"This is an image fairy, basically it can take words or information store and then reproduce it. Don't worry she's quite reliable!" He said, one of the figures in the back gave a snort and the two cloaked arms came together to fold across the chest.

"She is reliable! Kaze! So don't give me lip right now!" The Reikage said. Kaze sighed then pulled down his hood to reveal his shortened blond haired head.

"Make sure you tell that thing not to pull my hair again, it's delicate!" he said patting his head affectionately. The fairy chittered then turned bright red. It was this that made Ibiki chuckle.

"Hmm hmm hm... Your popular with girls of all species huh?" he said turning to look at Kaze who just 'hmphed!' turning his head. The fairy glowed then it dimmed and the room became darker then brighter. They were now standing in a large room with no walls or doors. The Reikage stepped forward.

"This is a Genjutsu so don't worry too much, we use this when we have to look at certain people without actually meeting them face to face. So here's our suspect!" The center of the floor warped slightly and a tall, thin, deathly pale boy appeared. He looked startling like Naruto however was taller, thinner and pale. They all looked at him walking around, inspecting every curve, and detail. From his shoulder length blond hair which spiked upwards, to his pupiless white eyes. Anko turned to face the Reikage when she was done.

"What is it that makes him so dangerous? I know that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover but even I can't see it!" she said exasperated. The Reikage looked at her, with his diamond pupils before snapping his fingers saying.

"Show them the 'Conobrus' mission..." The fairy brightened before dimming again. This time they were standing on a field littered with hundreds if not thousands of bodies. The sun bathing the bodies in a bloody, red glow, and standing in the sunlight was the pale boy, who was now holding a monstrous axe and standing over one body and looking down at it. He then raised the axe and stabbed it into the body and sat down.

"The 'Conobrus' mission was a simple assassination, C-Rank... what later made it an S-Rank mission was the fact that the one to be assassinated knew about it and hired a large amount of guards and a mobile base. To continue his operation, when we found out we tried to call back Nakuma but he got to them before we could and that's the result." He said rather gravely. The surroundings began to fade to their usual retrospect. The fairy glowed brightly before it flew at the Reikage chittering then it flew into his robes were it vanished from prying eye's.

"In the end we considered the mission a failure," He said he folded his arms over his chest and looked at 3rd Hokage, then he turned to the Jounin's and Chunnin.

"Take heed! I suggest you go to your student and tell them to watch out for Nakuma, tell them not to aggravate or intimidate him! He is extremely unpredictable. Like your little Naruto..." He said smirking slightly. Kakashi raised his hand.

"Excuse me? You said that fairy can reproduce words or images? Can it reproduce memories as well?" he said, Sarutobi stiffened slightly. The Reikage looked at him.

"Why do you wish to know?" Kakashi turned his gaze to the Hokage before speaking.

"There is something that I must show to the Fourth and the Third and to Iruka as well..." The Reikage looked at him before closing his eye's. He turned and reached into his robe pulling out the fairy, he looked at it then said something and it flew to Iruka.

"Be careful with her, return her when your finished... If you want to show something specific all you have to do is focus your mind on it... All right?" The Reikage walked out. Kaze, and Iruka stayed as everybody else walked out, however Anko paused at the door then she turned back to Kakashi.

"I'm staying," was all she said. Kakashi just shrugged, then he turned his eye to the fairy that was hovering in front of him. The fairy flew to his ear, and he could hear her tiny voice.

"Relax... focus your mind on the memory you wish to see, and I'll try my best okay?" Kakashi gave an affirmative and the fairy flew out of his ear and pressed a small hand on his headband. He could feel a type of energy flowing from her to head, entering, probing. The room began to melt into a whirl of color and sound. Eventually it began to slow down.

* * *

"Naruto! Are you alright?" A voice was said, the scene turned to Naruto who was breathing hard and rubbing his stomach. 

"I-It hurts! but I'm okay!" he said, the view bounced slightly then it turned to a girl with pink hair.

"Sakura, go check Naruto make sure that there's nothing broken." The girl nodded, and she ran to Naruto. The turned down to a man who was breathing hard and bleeding, the man was currently looking at the body of a... boy? The person had a hole through their chest, and their eye's were blank and staring.

"Haku..." The man said and he put a hand over his face as if to shield himself from a terrible truth.

"Is this all that Ninja's are capable of? Hmph! Good thing I never really trusted you to do the job anyway!" The view shifted to short fat man with a cane and cast standing in front of a large crowd of people.

"Gato!" The man growled out, Gato smirked.

"In the flesh! Though you look like you could use some help! Worthless!" Gato said.

"That's all you Ninja's are worthless, pieces of garbage! Especially that one!" He said pointing with his cane to the body to corpse. The man growled again, however something was wrong.

"If it wasn't for that one Zabuza! You might've been able to get the job down! That kid is nothing but a worthless dog who should've died a long time ago with the rest of family whoever the fuck they might be!" He said, something was defintely wrong it was getting harder to breathe.

"Sensei!" The view turned to the pink haired girl who was standing a good distance away from Naruto who was hunched over. He was shadowed with a dark light, and a red aura was covering him.

"Sakura come over here now! Get away from him!" Sakura didn't hesitate, however Naruto's attention was focused on Gato. He snarled at him.

"What the hell? Are ninja's animals too? How barbaric! Yo Freak SHUT UP! If you want a bone go eat that trash there!" Gato said pointing to the body again. 'Uh-oh...'

"NARUTO WAIT!" However nothing could stop the boy as he vanished, and reappeared behind Gato. Gato turned and screamed which was cut off as Naruto grabbed the man's neck and squeezed. He then gave a powerful jerk and Gato's head was ripped from it's base, the bony spine lifting off with it. Naruto looked at the head and then his body began to change.

His hands became clawed, red fur sprouting on them, his arms grew longer, his face elongated slightly forming a muzzle. His eye's were blood red, and he eventually started to grow larger. His body frame expanding as fur started to spread all over his body covering it, and nine-tails of blood red sprouted from behind. The headband miraculously stayed on his head. When he was finished transforming he was the size of a small building, and looked like a miniature version of the Kyubi indeed. Then one of the men shouted.

"MONSTER RUN!" The Kyubi-Naruto turned it's red eye's to the now running group, it gave a roar and leapt in front of them blocking their path. Then everything began to fade, back to the meeting room they were standing in.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, then he shook his head, the fairy pulled back looking confused. 

"I'm sorry... it's too painful the rest..." Kakashi said and it was true. He had seen many thing's in life but what Naruto did he never would be able to get over. Sarutobi looked at him.

"Is that when..." Kakashi nodded.

"I see... Thank you..." He turned his eye's to Anko, who looked stunned, and Iruka who was wide-eyed.

"What happened?" Iruka gasped out. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm not sure... But I believe that in his rage... Naruto accessed the Kyubi's chakra giving him a tremoundous boost. Transforming into large creatures requires large amounts of Chakra and more than one person if the person is not large enough. But I think that the Chakra changed Naruto DNA to such an extent that it would allow him to reshape his body structure to anyway he liked. In this case he transformed into a smaller yet equally dangerous form of the Kyubi..." He said. Kaze the Fourth Hokage was silent before saying.

"I'll deal with it..." he said simply and turned to the door. He walked toward his hand on the handle.

"Wait... I have something that I need you to do if it's not too much trouble..." Sarutobi said. Kaze turned his eye's to the Third then he sighed and said.

"What?"

* * *

**Small bridge near the river**

Sakura stood on the bridge, looking into the water waiting for her teammate's. It was unusual for Sasuke to be late, even more unusual for Naruto to be late.

_"Naruto"_ Her mind wandered back to the wave mission. She was afraid of him, afraid of that monster that was her teammate. She was afraid of him turning into that monster again and killing everything in his sight, devouring... she shuddered and shook her head.

"Sakura!" She turned to see Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried out joyfully he gave a nod then looked around.

"Naruto's not here?" Sakura shook her head, he 'Tched!' annoyed and leaned against the railing. A few minutes later Naruto landed on the bridge in front of them yellow vest flapping in the air.

"Heya! Sorry I'm late!" he said, saluting, Sasuke just gave a nod and Sakura managed to say hello. Naruto looked around.

"Kakashi-sensei's late again?" He said, Sakura nodded glumly and Sasuke just stayed silent. Naruto sighed then he sat down right there and began to hum tunelessly. He hummed for about 10 minutes when suddenly there was a **POOF!** Low and behold Kakashi-sensei!

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted. Kakashi ignored them, he held out his hand. Naruto blinked, in his hand were several papers.

"These are for you..." he said. Naruto took one, and Sakura took one. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and gave him the last one. Naruto looked at then looked at Kakashi.

"These are!" Kakshi nodded his eye creasing to show he was pleased.

"Entrance papers for the exam..." Naruto looked at him then he leaped onto saying things.

"Get off me!" Kakashi said pushing Naruto off who was grinning happily. Kakashi just shook his head.

"The exams start tomorrow I suggest you rest up! It's a big day tomorrow! See ya!" He said waving and he dissappeared. Naruto looked at where Kakashi was then he looked at Sakura and Sasuke he reached over and pulled them into a hug.

"What th?"

"Naruto!"

"WE DID IT!" Naruto shouted happily as Sasuke and Sakura tried to pull them off him. But with his strength it would be impossible.

* * *

_**PHEW!!! DAMN THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE!!! MWAH HA HA HAH HA! I REVEALED MORE THAN I SHOULD'VE HA HA! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_

_** THE FIRST EXAMS ARE UP WHERE WE MEET THE TEAMS, AND THE SHINOBI!!! TIME TO KICK ASS AND BREAK OUT IN HIVES!!!**_

_**Soulteller!!!  
**_


	14. Chapter 12

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Author's Reply: _**All right I hope the last chapter explained somethings and gave some people a clue of what's to come. Nakuma is basically Akuma with an N in front, Akuma meaning 'demon' your gonna see that alot in future. I hope you get the idea of Nakuma, person who does will Beta read my chapter however the hell you do that... All right enough of this mushiness! THE FIRST EXAMS!!! Get ready for I, SOUL TELLER, Will try my best to keep you on the edge of your seat, wanting to see the outcome yet always wondering the possibilities. This my friends might kill you when I'm for I will keep guessing on what my DIABOLICAL Mind is think. NYA-HYA-HYA-HYA-HYA-HYA!!! Remember to review when your done! IT KEEPS THE FIRE GOING IN ME!!!**_

* * *

**Panic! The first exams! Looking at the teams!**

Naruto woke up to bright sunlight in his eye's, someone had pulled the curtains open. He looked around to find out who'd done it but found noone. Iruka was gone, Naruto assumed to get the grocery or something. He yawned and stretched, he rubbed the hat on his head sleepily, and yawned revealing his pointed teeth. He looked around again for Iruka however wasn't able to find him. Naruto scratched his head then he walked into the shower removing his pajamas.

After he had washed himself, he dried, got his clothes, and headband and put them on. He walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of Ramen ready when he saw a bowl sitting on the table. He sniffed and licked his lips, it was Naruto Ramen one that he loved even more than Miso Ramen. Naruto the noticed a note on the table, he picked it up.

_'Naruto, good luck on the exams... don't give up... Iruka,'_ Naruto looked at the note then down at the Ramen bowl, he recognized the bit's of Naruto in it, however there was other stuff in there, that he couldn't recognize. Naruto looked at it, and knew that Iruka made it specially for him, he looked to his right to the stove and saw a large pot, that bubbled lightly. He could smell the ramen coming from the pot. Naruto smiled slightly, then he reached into the cabinets pulling out his special chopsticks, he set them on the table. Then he clapped his hands together.

"Thanks for the food! Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

**Registration building**

Sakura, looked around trying to find her comrades however they were nowhere to be found. She sighed, for some reason she seemed to be the early one lately. She wondered why, she looked up when she saw a shadow, Naruto was sailing down toward her. She leapt backward, Naruto landed hard cracking the ground slightly. He stood up.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! You got that sheet filled out? I got mine!" Naruto said holding up his examination sheet. Sakrua just nodded softly, footsteps were heard. She turned to see Sasuke walking up his hands in his pockets as usual.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke! You got your sheet filled out?" Sasuke just walked past them.

"Frickin bastard..." Naruto grumbled. Sakura was about to hit him but stopped, what if she provoked that beast Naruto again? She didn't want that, nor be the reason for it. Naruto who had been cowering blinked, and stood, he looked at Sakura confused.

"Sakura?" Sakura just shook her head, and walked off after Sasuke. Naruto just shrugged, then he followed after her.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked up the winding stair to get to the first part of the Exam. Naruto had at this time chosen to transform into his golden fox form. He trotted up the stairs while Sakura and Sasuke walked next to him. Sakura looked down at the fox. 

"Is it fun being like that," The fox looked at her then it produced all of it's shining teeth.

"Right..." She said, remembering what those teeth did to those men on the bridge. She turned her head forward just in time to stop herself from bumping into someone's back. She looked to see two Genins standing in front of the door that lead to the room. However something felt wrong.

"Y-You have to let us through!" A boy, who was trying to stand up, wearing a green leotard with black bowl like hair, and enormous eyebrows, said. The boy on the right who was wearing bandage's on his head just kicked the kid.

"Listen up! All of you! None of you are ready for this exam! The minute you enter it! You will fail! That is a guarantee! We've already tried three times! We failed all the time! It doesn't get easier it gets harder! You should wait till your stronger then try again!" He said. The boy on the left gave a snort, he had wiry black hair and three marks near his chin.

"Believe me we're doing this for your own good! Not ours!" He said, looking at the crowd as a whole. Sakura watched this then she heard a snort, she looked at see golden bushy tail vanishing beneath two legs of some Genin.

"Naruto!" She desperately tried to grab the tail but it was too late.

"Huh? What the hell is a fox doing here. She pushed her way through to see Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of the Genin. They were glaring particularly at Naruto. Naruto grinned then he gave a snarl and reverted back to a human surprising everybody. Naruto just looked at them.

"Are you just gonna stand there or you gonna get the hell out of my way? After all I gotta get to the exams, you should understand after all you guys are Chunnin right?" Naruto asked. They stiffened, then the boy with wiry hair gave another snort.

"Tch! Lucky guess!" he said as Sakura pushed her way through.

"Besides!" Sasuke began.

"This isn't the right floor to begin with! Right Sakura?" he said turning his eye's to Sakura. Sakura blushed when Sauske looked at her.

"You are our Genjutsu-expert and the smartest in our group? You should be able to see through this right?" He said giving her a wink. Sakura blinked in surprise.

_"Sasuke-kun... Thank you"_ she the raised her head her eye's confident.

"Of course... this is obviously the second floor! Release!" she said putting her hands in the tiger symbol dispelling the Genjutsu. The boy from before snorted again.

"I'd Like to see you try that again!" He said and he swung out his leg. Sasuke swung out his own leg however there was a blur of motion and the boy from before was in between them there legs in his hands.

_"That technique!" _Naruto recognized that speed. Sakura was looking at the boy in shock. Sasuke was surprised.

_"Just a minute ago he was down on the ground getting kicked around! Now his wounds have healed and he's back on his feet!"_ Sasuke thought staring at the boy who now seemed tired. The two Genins who were standing by the door vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hey... I thought you said not to do too much..." A boy with long brown hair and white eye's said. The enormous browed boy just blushed then looked at Sakura then looked at his feet, shuffling them. A girl with brown hair, that was tied up in two bun's just sighed.

"Not this again!" She said rather tiredly. Naruto not wanting to find out what it was that was making the girl upset grabbed his two teammates and pushed them through the door.

"Let's go!" He said, Sakura and Sasuke went through the door and he went after glancing back at the bushy browed boy.. A few minutes later they saw Kakashi standing outside a door his back to the wall. He looked at them.

"Naruto..." he said, Naruto stopped, Sasuke and Sakura stopped looking at Naruto, however he waved for them go forward and they walked through through the door. Kakashi waited awhile then he leaned forward.

"Good luck... and don't lose yourself..." Naruto looked at him puzzled, however Kakashi just nodded and gestured to the door. Naruto still confused, walked to the door and pulled it open. The first thing he saw was Ino clutching to Sasuke and Sakura yelling at her. He then looked around to see Shikimaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Naruto continued looking around, so many different Ninja's some from Konoha other's from who knows where. It was almost discouraging seeing all these people who were probably stronger than him!

It was then that he heard the door open and heard the scraping of something heavy and metallic being dragged on the floor. He turned to see the newcomers and felt his heart skip several beats. Standing in front of the door was a taller, paler, and skinnier version of Naruto. His blond hair reached only down to his shoulders, and unlike Naruto's which spiked in any direction this copy of Naruto spiked upwards. Naruto then noticed clutched in the copy's right hand was a rather large axe. The copy looked around with his blank pupilless eye's at the staring and gaping crowd. He then saw Naruto and he was suddenly in front of him, Naruto nearly fell back however he stood as tall as he could and looked up at the menacing figure.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled out, the pale boy looked at him before turning and walking to one of the chairs and sitting in it. People scattered away from him. It was then that Naruto noticed his comrades. The girl had long, bright blue hair, and large violet eye's, she was wearing a rather revealing piece of clothing, or it would've been revealing if she had anything to reveal, she trying to engage conversation with her other partner. The other boy was strange everything about him was black save for his skin. He wore a black shirt, and black pants, his hair was black as well and his entire eye was black as well his collar was large enough to cover his mouth so that Naruto couldn't see. Even the cloth for his head band, which was currently tied to his neck, was black. Naruto instantly classified the guy as 'wierd and dangerous' despite that he wanted to see who these people were.

Nahati Yuugah was trying to get at least one word from her silent partner. Kurodo Matsura was almost as silent as Nakuma, this wasn't particulary a good thing since Nahati was a girl who thrived on noise and conversation, since it was just her, her brother, and sister. Now that she thought about it were was her good-for-nothing brother?

"Hey Matsura! Where's Johuga?"

"..."

"Tch! Silent bastard!" She muttered she turned to Nakuma however came face to face with blue eye's, whisker marks, and blond hair. She took several steps back. Matsura just looked down on the boy.

"Yo! The name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Who're you?" Nahati blinked then she opened and closed her mouth for a second then, to her surprise and indignation, Matsura answered.

"My name is Kurodo Matsura... I prefer Matsura if you please... And this is Nahati Yuugah... Pleased to meet you... Naruto Uzumaki..." He said bowing. His voice was silky and smooth almost feminine. Naruto looked into those strange pure black eye's that creeped him out. Somehow Naruto could feel the hostility and bloodlust in those eye's, they seemed to radiate off the boy powerfully.

"Whose that guy?" Naruto said pointing to Nakuma, Matsura stood up, behind the collar he smiled.

"Well now, that would be our delightful friend and partner Nakuma Uradashi..." He said. Naruto detected a slight hint of glee in Matsura's voice.

"And why is that a good thing...? You fricking quack?" Naruto turned to see another boy, he wore a skin tight white shirt, black baggy pants, small purple glasses, and his brown hair hung limply in front of his face. He wore his head band on his right arm.

"Ah... Mido-kun... Your entering as well...? I do hope I'll be able to see the legendary Jagan in action!" 'Mido' gave a snort.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Who's the shrimp?" Naruto instantly recognized the term shrimp as him.

"I am not a shrimp! I am Naruto Uzumaki! You better remember that name bub! Cause I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto said pointing at 'Mido.' Mido looked at him.

"Really? That's a good dream man!" He said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and smiling. Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Y-You think so?" Mido nodded then he looked behind him.

"Ah Here comes the rest of us! I think this exam should start soon!" He said looking up front. Almost as if on cue there was a large explosion and an enormous cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared there were several people standing there all with the exam same uniform save for the man in front of them all, he wore a black trench coat over his uniform and had on black gloves. His face had what looked like three slash marks across his face a face Naruto recognized.

"Y-YOU! IBIKI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Naruto cried out. Everybody turned to look at Naruto, all their eye's questioning. One of the examiners leaned next to Ibiki whispering.

"you know this punk?" Ibiki's face was stone.

"yeah, I do but he's not really much... when he's calm..." The examiner looked puzzled at this but didn't say anything. Ibiki looked at all the of them gathered there before speaking.

"Thanks for waiting... As you all now know thanks to that loud-mouth back there, (hmph!) I am Ibiki Morino the examiner for Chunnin Exams first test." Some of the Genin were spooked just by looking at him. Ibiki smirked inwardly.

_"Tch! I guess I'm still scary..."_

"We will now start the first test in the exam, instead of you current seating arrangement..." He pulled out a small black with a number 1 on it.

"You will be given these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams." A examiner walked forward a pile of papers in rustling in his hand. Naruto sat in his current seat letting go through his head then he saw the papers.

"WHAT!?!! A PAPER TEST?!!!!?" Ibiki glared at him.

_A Couple Minutes Later_

Naruto sat in a seat that was pretty much near the end of the room. He was alone, Sakura was behind some ways away and Sasuke was on the other side.

_"Just great! perfect! DANDY! A Fricking PAPER TEST!!!!! I curse the inventor of paper tests from here until KINGDOM COME!!!!"_ He thought angrily as he rested his forehead against the desk. He growled for a while when he head a scarping sound. He looked up and looked to his left to see...

"You! Your Nakuma!" Nakuma just stared down at him before saying.

"And your Naruto... Uzumaki..." He said, his voice was strange for it sounded as if several people spoke at once and his words came out at random sometimes before his mouth opened. Naruto stared at him for a while before he held out his hand. Nakuma looked at the hand before stabbing his axe into the ground and sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto retracted his hand as Nakuma 'stared' straight ahead. Naruto sighed then he turned to his right to see Hinata, she smiled softly.

"Hey Hinata! How you doing?" Hinata blushed.

"F-Fine Naruto-kun..." She said softly and say down.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I am about to say." Ibiki said causing all eye's to focus on him. He walked to the chalkboard in front and picked up a chalk and tapped it on the board.

"There are many important rules to this first test..." Naruto sat there.

_3 minutes later_

Naruto was dead... Well not literally but the feel of two people's death glares pierced into his skin. It was then that he heard someone say.

"So lemme get this straight we have to answer 10 questions each worth 1 measly little point. If we cheat we are deducted 2 points, if we lose all 10 points us and our team goes out the window... Right?" Naruto turned to see Mido standing up looking at Ibiki. Ibiki stared at him.

"That's what I said... Now will you shut up... The test will start..." The clock ticked.

"NOW!" Ibiki said, and with that everybody got down to their papers.

* * *

Naruto was sweating bullets. 

_"I'm screwed! ROYALLY there's no way I can pass this without cheating!" _He inhaled then he exhaled.

_"I just gotta calm down and look at the question!"_ He picked up said paper and looked at it.

_"Okay first question! A cryptogram! Okay... It's like the one's Iruka made back at home! This'll be a cinch!"_

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura looked at Naruto with worry._  
_

_"Is Naruto going to be all right?"_ She thought as she looked at him, she then shook her head.

"_No I can't be worried about Naruto now! I gotta focus on this test!"_

* * *

(Okay We already know how everybody cheated in the test. I'll Show you how the Soul Nin cheated!) 

Mido Or Rejura Mido sat in his chair thinking.

_"It's kind of obvious that we have to cheat I hope the other's get it though... Probably not since their thick skulls can't even figure out much... I wonder if that Naruto guy got it."_ He turned his blue eye's to Naruto to see the boy in a state of quiet panic. He closed his eye's.

_"Apparently not..."_ He opened his eye's and looked at the completed sheet in his hand.

"Though..." He whispered.

"This was really easy." He mumbled. Then he leaned back and closed his eye's. 15 minutes to go before the final question. He could spare 15 minutes of rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahati gazed at the paper, at a total lost. Well not really, she knew what she had to do, it was doing it that was the problem. She suppose she could separate herself from her for a while and then go back, or posses someone memorize the answer then go back. But both were risky. Well better getting answers than failing. She relaxed, loosening her muscles, slowing her breath. Her chest hardly moving her heart slowed... slowed... then it stopped.

* * *

Nakuma sat in his seat, his 'eyes' scanning around. He looked back down at the question's, and scowled. He raised a long pale arm, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He sat there, then leaned forward and rested his head on his hand lazily. 

_"The last question is the key..."_ He thought.

* * *

Johuga sat in his desk, he then heard light fluttering and heard whispering in his ear. It was a nymph, that he carried around when he was outside. Nymphs were about the size of a fairy except slightly smaller, that and Nymphs had the ability to become invisible at will due to the fact that they were tricksters. However this one he had tamed himself and she was quite attached to him... maybe a bit too attached he already had one person in his life that he would be bound to forever. He wrote down the Nymphs information onto the paper. He patted her and whispered. 

"Thank you..."

* * *

Kurodo Matsura, looked at the paper with his black, blank eye's, he then smiled. 

"Well now it certainly was a very interesting test..." he said softly. He held the paper then he looked at his palm, a shining white object appeared from it.

"Very interesting indeed..." he said as the object sank back into his skin. He turned his eye's to the corner of the sheet.

"Question 10 will be revealed after 45 minutes into the test." Matsura raised his head to the clock.

"5 minutes to go..." he said softly resting his hands over each other and placing them on the desk.

* * *

_"5 Minutes to go!"_ Rang through the heads of all the Genins currently remaining.

* * *

Naruto was still sweating bullets! 

_"Dammit! I'm done for! I have to cheat! But how? No I can't! I'll get caught and then thrown out!"_

It was then that he heard a voice, a small, quiet, shy voice.

"Naruto-kun... You can... copy off of... my test..." Naruto turned slowly to Hinata.

"What?" Hinata blushed, and figetted slightly.

"As we're rookies we need to stick together!" She said, she scooted the piece of paper under her arm, just enough so Naruto could copy enough of the answers to pass. Naruto however heard the sound of a pencil hitting a clipboard and looked to see an examiner writing on his clipboard. The examiner looked up and smirked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata shaking his head.

"Nah! Don't worry about me! I'm a super ninja! This test is a cinch! I don't need to cheat!" He whispered to her confidently.

"Besides you might get in trouble as well!" He whispered seriously... Hinata looked at him.

_"Naruto-kun... he really does care..."_ She thought, slightly elated. Naruto turned to face the front again his grin sliding off.

_"I'm an IDIOT!!!"_

* * *

**A Room inside the Exam building**

"Well... It sure is boring without my team..." Was all that Kakashi said as he slouched forward.

"Don't worry you'll be busy again soon." Kakashi leaned forward, interested.

"Why is that?" Asuma looked at him.

"I heard the first examiner is Ibiki Morino," Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

"Not that sadist" he said, Kurenai just sighed.

"Now that I think about doesn't he and Naruto have a bit of a special relationship?" Kakashi gave a snort.

"'Special' is an understatement! I've never seen a pair of sadistic bastards so well matched especially when Naruto's pissed off!"

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked. Asuma and Kakashi gave a man's look before Kakashi said.

"Now you know about that Naruto's had a bit of talent as a rather accomplished prankster..." Kurenai nodded.

"Naruto also has a bit of a vengeance obsession... Meaning if you do something against him, such as stealing his last ramen pack. Then you will be the target of a prank and a bit of a torture session with Ibiki... if your lucky..." Kurenai gulped.

"If your unlucky?" Kakashi dug into his vest pocket and pulled out a picture, and handed it to Kurenai she looked at it paled and handed it back to him silently.

"I see..." was all she said. Kakashi just closed his eye's.

"I just hope Naruto doesn't get too pissed off about the second examiner..." Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"Oh he will and he'll be screaming at her when she does!" He said chuckling slightly. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yeah... he will... Wanna go see it when it happens?" Asuma shook his head.

"I got Ino to make up for that!" He said chuckling nervously. Kurenai smiled at him. Kakashi looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Well it's almost time..." He said standing up.

"Later..." He walked out the door.

* * *

Ibiki turned his eye's to the clock on the wall. 

_"All right it's about that time now. Time for the main event!"_ Ibiki turned to all of them.

"All right it's time for the tenth question!" He said.

_"Finally we can get the blasted question over with now!"_ Sasuke thought.

_"All right the final hurdle!"_ Sakura thought.

_"This is it! My chance!"_ Naruto thought. Ibiki looked at them and said...

* * *

_**! I LEFT A CLIFF HANGER!? UGHRA! I know you probably hate me now! I also realize that I gave a very cage description of some of the Soul character that's because I'm highlighting important characters who will come in future. I MIGHT highlight more of them... The minute I can come up with some jutsu's... Feel free to submit some jutsu names and ideas! Remember I have a forum! Check it out! It's about this story! It's also good if you want to put suggestions up okay!? Ah yes! I'll be finishing the first test next chapter and onto the beginning of the second test! And more introductions!!!! And explanations as well!  
**_


	15. Chapter 13

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"  
_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

Author's Reply: **_Well People! I've Finally met a critic!!! I must say I feel awesome! Here's the Second Chapter! Oh yes Fwyakes and Leo Yes Nakuma is a eviler version of Naruto. I will be having a fight between those two! When I do it's gonna be big and it's gonna be messy!_**

* * *

**The Final Hurdle! The Tenth Question!  
Chapter 13**

_**----Hokage's office----**_

The Third, Fourth, and Reikage all sat in the Hokage's office each of them observing each other.

"Well As much as I would love to get involved with a staring contest! Shouldn't we be talking about more important things!" The rainbow-haired kage exclaimed. Kaze looked at him then nodded.

"I guess your right, the first thing I want to discuss is Naruto..." he said turning his gaze to the 3rd Hokage.

"Naruto... He is that one kid with the long hair that transforms into a fox right?" The Reikage said leaning forward, his elbows on his legs. Sarutobi nodded and inhaled deeply from his pipe.

"Yes... What worries me is Naruto's mentality..." Kaze looked at him.

"His mentality?" Sarutobi nodded.

"As you very well know Naruto was attacked when he was 5 years old on the day you sealed the Kyuubi inside of him." Kaze closed his eye's as if the action was still fresh in his mind. The Reikage however stood up looking at Kaze.

"You did WHAT!?" he grabbed Kaze's collar and hauled him up forcefully, Kaze put his hands on the Reikage's seemingly meek arms.

"I did not just hear that you sealed the Kyuubi of all the Legendary Biju! In a young boy like that!?" Kaze looked at him defiantly before sighing and nodding. The Reikage dropped him and sat back down in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"This is bad..." he said. Sarutobi looked at him.

"Care to explain?" he questioned as Kaze sat down straightening his robe slightly. The Reikage looked at him before sighing and putting his hands together pensively and pressing his thumbs on his forehead.

"Where to begin..." He said as he leaned back, his eye's closed. He eventually folded his arms and fidgeted slightly, when he was comfortable he began to speak.

"As you know the Biju are creatures of immense power, and blood lust. They also contain vasts amounts of Chakra so much that some believe that they are living chakra. Also some of them have very unique traits like the Yonbi." He said opening his eye's, to reveal the diamond shaped pupils once again. He gave a whistle, and the fairy from before flew out of his sleeve, he whispered something and she dimmed, the room grew dark as he continued his narration.

"During the Great Shinobi Wars A belief was formed. That Biju could be sealed inside of a human being and the human would obtain the Biju's power. This experiment and belief was a partial success starting with the first and weakest of the Biju's... The Ichibi known as Shukaku the sand Tanuki..." The scene changed to show an obese, raccoon like creature made of sand, it glared down at the 3 Kage's.

"Eventually the other Biju were sealed in this order..." The view changed. What looked like the shadowed out line of tailed creatures. Each sporting a different amount of tails.

"Ichibi..." The out-line of the one-tailed creature brightened.

"Rokubi..." The out-line of the six-tailed creature brightened.

"Hachibi... Gobi... Nibi... and finally Kyuubi..." Each creature lighting up.

"While putting Biju in Human was a success the chakra that they possessed was... as a Biju would say... cursed... Exposure to large amounts of their chakra will burn humans skin, and if a human attempts to absorb a large amount, it will act as a poison destroying the body by corrupting the organs and veins. However if a human is exposed to small amounts and absorbs that it will be converted to a humans own Chakra." Sarutobi nodded, and watched as fairy put his words into picture. Kaze sat there.

"By sealing a Biju the human will gain the control over the Biju's power but they will also be put to the test against the Biju's own mind. For a Biju while being a mindless animal for the most part, still have a cunning and conscious that makes them terrible and deadly. The most cunning being the Kyuubi." The surroundings faded to show the Kyuubi sitting on it's rear end a wicked grin on it's face as it looked down on them.

"Kyuubi is the strongest, and most dangerous of the Biju... It is also the smartest since it has some knowledge on how to use it's power. Sealing Kyuubi would have a disastrous effect on a person. Even though no record of it being sealed has been found I've speculated what might happen..." He said now standing up. Kaze observed him and the Kyuubi, Sarutobi however closed his eye's and leaned back a hand on his pipe.

"Kyuubi will most likely attempt to convince the host that he is a good being one who looks after the well-being of others. Taking on a rather gentle and kind form." The Kyubi shrunk to a kindly looking man with bright red hair. Kaze looked at the man emotionless.

"Now I've heard of the attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha and I imagine that most people aren't exactly happy that it was sealed." Sarutobi decided to intervene.

"Indeed they weren't however their foolishness went as far as to believe the boy as the Kyuubi. Even going as far as to attack him..." Kaze's eye twitched at this. The Reikage opened his eye's and turned them to Kaze before closing them again.

"I see... Well now that makes it a bit more predictable then... He will offer comfort to the boy and convince him that he is a voice of reason who will listen to his problems and offer solutions for the problems... This wouldn't be so bad... if the solutions weren't so radical..." Sarutobi opened his eye's and took the pipe out of his mouth.

"Radical?" The Reikage nodded and sat down again. He uncrossed his arms breifly and opened his eye's and held up two fingers.

"The Kyuubi will attempt to overpower the boy's concisenesses and will by using memories of the past as a catalyst for extreme or severe emotions that tend to mislead a persons judgment. Such emotions include, anger and depression forcing the boy to become very isolated and gave him a reason to be alone. While the victim is in one of these states he will attempt to influence the boy's decisions and try to arrest control of his body. If that doesn't work he will then probably attempt to overpower the boy with in a battle of wills." He put down his fingers for each theory. Sarutobi sat leaned forward his elbows seemingly resting on thin air.

"What if there's another equation to all of this?" Sarutobi proposed. The Reikage sighed.

"What... else... is there..." He breathed out.

* * *

**_----Exam Building---_**

"Before I tell you the tenth question, I have to lay down some extra rules." He said. Naruto glared at him, Mido looked puzzled and Matsura looked annoyed.

"These rules are called the Rules of Desperation..." He said.

"Rules of Desperation?" Mido questioned silently.

"First for this tenth question... You must decide whether you want to take this question or not..." He said.

_"Choose whether or not to take it? What kind of question is this?"_ Was what ran through Sasuke's brain. Naruto was confused too, he had a feeling this was Ibiki's mind games but he couldn't be sure.

"Oi! Ibiki! What happens if we don't want to answer the question?" Naruto asked.

"You get zero points... You fail and your teammates fail with you..." He said seriously.

"Then we choose to answer the question obviously!" A genin shouted. Ibiki lowered his head his eye's darkening.

"And now for the other rule..."

_"This doesn't end does it?"_ Mido thought looking at Ibiki.

"If you choose to take it and answer wrongly! That person will lose the right to take the Chunnin Exams ever again!" Ibiki stated. This statement stunned them all Mido however stood up.

"WHAT A STUPID RULE! MOST OF US ARE TAKING THIS EXAM FOR THE FIRST TIME AND NOW YOU TELL US THAT IF WE GET THIS TENTH QUESTION WRONG WE DON'T TAKE THE TEST AGAIN?" He bellowed. Ibiki just chuckled.

"Too bad... You got me... These are my rules... Now sit down and shut your mouth... Before I shut it for you... permanently... Anyway I didn't close all doors... You can not take the question and take the exam next year... simple as that..." He said. Mido sat down.

_"Are all Konoha nin this crazy? This is a seriously bad rule... You can take it get wrong and be a fricking genin forever! Or one of use could chicken out and we all fail! Not exactly a picnic basket! But the latter is more preferable! I hope that Naruto kid doesn't do something stupid!"_ He thought as he turned his eye's to Naruto who was glaring at Ibiki.

"Now for the tenth question... Those who do not wish to take question raise your hand. Once your number's been confirmed leave..." he said.

_"Shit! All right calm down! I just have to wait for the question after that I can answer it! But the problem is what the question is! Crap! As much as I would like to I can't risk answering this question but..."_ He turned back to look at Sakura.

_"I can't let Sakura and Sasuke down!" _He was brought out of his thoughts by the scraping of a chair. He turned to see a boy standing next to Sakura his hand raised.

"I... I give up..." He said weakly. An examiner looked at his clipboard.

"Number's 166... and 167 stand and leave..."

"I'm... I'm... sorry you guys..." His partners didn't comment as they stood up and left. Not soon after that other genin raised their hands and left. Naruto sat their shaking...

_"Crap! This isn't good at all... What should I do...! Genin Chunnin Jounin Hokage! Dammit if I screw up and answer wrongly I'll never become Hokage! What do I do... What do I do!?"_

_**"Are you afraid...?"**_ A voice called out in the back of his mind.

_"N-No..."_

_**"Your afraid aren't you...? You disgusting little creature..."**_ Naruto gave a silent growl.

_"I'm not afraid... Go away..."_

_**"I smell fear in you... Fearful little creature... Disgusting little creature... Pathetic little creature..."**_

_"SHUT UP!!! GO AWAY!!! I AM NOT AFRAID!!!"_ He slammed his fist on the desk causing everyone to jump and turn to him, he sat there before raising his head.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! DO YOUR WORST! QUESTIONS! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENS NOW! IT WON'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TRY HARD TO REACH MY DREAM!" He slammed his fest on his chest.

"I WILL BECOME THE HOKAGE!!!" He declared loudly. Everybody stared at him, as he snorted. Mido and Matsura smiled.

"Heh... Naruto... You sure you want to do this? You get this wrong and becoming Hokage will be much more difficult..." Ibiki said looking at him seriously. Naruto pointed a finger at him.

"I promised... that I would become Hokage... Because someone told me... That promises are the most important thing to keep! So I say now! I will never back down on my promise or dream, or anything! I will keep going forward! Cause that's... that's my ninja way!" He said stubbornly. Ibiki looked at him, then his eye's cast around the others. They all had determined looks in their eye's.

_"Heh... he just gave them all confidence... Incredible... Maybe Naruto's changed for the better... Maybe... I guess there's no reason to keep this charade up any longer..."_ he thought as he turned his eye's to the examiners who nodded.

"All right and now for the tenth question!"

* * *

**Hokage's office**

The Reikage inhaled deeply through his nose then he exhaled through his nose.

"Okay... So far all I've been hearing is bad news and worse news... But I guess I shouldn't criticize you... seeing as we Soul Nin live in a forest with nature." The Reikage closed his eye's again, and put his hands together. He sat there for a minute, then he opened his eye's and looked at the two Hokage's before asking.

"Has he mentioned anything about his times in the forest?" The two Hokage's shook their heads, he put a hand on his chin.

"When he has some free time... Could you ask him to see me? I need to do something." Kaze narrowed his blue eye's.

"What?" The Reikage sensed his suspicion.

"I'm not gonna hurt him... if you want you can assist with this since I believe he'll trust you more than me..." Kaze stayed silent. Sarutobi looked at the Reikage.

"Are you sure you can give Naruto his humantiy back?" The Reikage snorted at this and ran a hand through his rainbow colored hair.

"No... But I can get rid of some of the things that's holding it back..." He said, before standing up. He whistled, the fairy, which had turned the room into garden, brightened and flew to him. The room shifted back to it's original state. He turned to walk out the door.

"Reikage-sama, Are you sure that we can trust you...?" The Reikage stopped, before he turned, examining them.

"500 years ago... when the ability to seal became common knowledge amongst ninja's. It was Soul that started sealings. Soul was also the first to successfully seal all nine biju's. However when the first container's began to grow old, the demons were extracted and resealed until eventaully we couldn't reseal them anymore." He then pulled at the upper half of the robe, and exposed his bare chest.

"The reason that Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of all the biju, was able to hide and then reappear after disappearing for 15 years after the beginning of the 3rd ninja war... was because I failed.." on his chest just above his navel was a large scar, that glowed an ominous red.

"I... was the 21st seal of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and Naruto is the 22nd... and I wish to help him... for it is my fault that he is the 22nd..." he said as he pulled up the robe. Kaze and Sarutobi stayed silent. With their silence he turned, and left the room...

* * *

**Examinations room.**

"To all those who stayed! Congratulations! You pass the first test!" Ibiki said smiling.

"!" Ibiki stood there smiling. Mido stood up.

"Th-That's it? What about the tenth question?" Ibiki smiled.

"Let me explain about that!" He said.

---4 minutes later---

"Hmph... so that's what this was all about..." Mido said he then turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Thanks! If it wasn't for you I'd be gone! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He said laughing. Naruto smiled slightly then he began to laugh.

_"Naruto... He's changed hasn't he?"_ Sakura thought, as Naruto sat there laughing, however her thoughts went back to that monstrous creature which had killed all those men at the bridge.

_"But... there's still that part of Naruto..."_ she thought as she furrowed her brows. She would find out what that creature was if it was the last thing she'd do.

_"Well I guess Naruto isn't dead weight."_ Sasuke thought, he was about to stand up and go to Naruto to give him a pat on the back, when the window shattered. What looked like a large black ball landed on the floor before it unfurled, and two kunai flew from it lodging into the ceiling. Ibiki saw a ponytail of purple hair.

_"Oh-no not her..."_ he thought amusdely. The ball unfurled to reveal a woman wearing a trench coat, fishnet clothes, and a short skirt, with purple hair tied in a ponytail. Mido had a perverted look on his face as he cried out.

"WHOA MOMMA!!! GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER LADY!!!" he cried out. There was a strange hissing sound like a cat from the back of the room, and Mido stopped his perverted antics... for now.

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS! MY NAME IS ANKO MISTARASHI! I'M YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND EXAM!" She cried out. Naruto who had closed his eye's opened them in surprise, and his eye's became wide as dinner plates when he saw her. He fell backwards off his chair. Anko observed them all counting each one. 96.

"Ibiki... Your getting sloppy... 32 teams?" she asked. He just shrugged.

"Blame Naruto for this..." Anko frowned, after seeing what Naruto was really capable of blaming him was the last thing on her mind. However she was curious... and a curious snake, was a foolish snake.

"ANYWAYS!!!" She said annoyed for some reason.

"FOLLOW ME FOR THE SECOND EXAM!!!" she cried out excitedly. She walked off out the door to the right.

---10 minutes later---

Ibiki looked at 2 of the papers. One was labeled 'Naruto Uzumaki', the other 'Nakuma Uradashi' Both were blank...

"Tch... I passed two students who didn't answer a single freaking question in the whole test... and One of them is bad news..." He sighed as crumpled the two papers.

"There will be blood today..." he said as he walked out the exam room.

* * *

_**WHRRRRRRROAR!!!! Ladiiiiiiiies and Genteeeeeelmen! Boy's and girls I present this rather killer story called Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade! A fascinating story I must admit! Read it!**_

_**Well here's my next chapter! I hope ya liked it! It's shorter than the last two! However I go into a deeper plot! If you have any questions post it either in your reveiws or on the forums I'll try my best to answer them though I highly doubt I won't be able too... I'm gonna go on Hiatus for a bit to finish the chapter to another story of my. Don't be angry with me. I got other stories besides this one that are important as well okay?**_

_**Sorry! But you can count excitement in the forest of death!!! NYA-HYA-HYA-HYA-HYA-HYA-HYA!!!**_

_**Soulteller... telling it from my soul...**_


	16. Chapter 14

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: It's been a while huh? Sorry about that I was busy with another story of mine that I just couldn't give up on. ANYWAY!!! I'm back! ATSUIYAH!!! We enter the Forest of Death were killing will ensue on a grand scale! Only 16 teams will make it through who will die? NOBODY KNOWS!!! NYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14  
The Forest of Death Part 1**

**Outside the Forest of Death**

Naruto looked around at the familiar sight of the gate with barbed wires, and the giant trees that seemed to incite malice. Naruto inhaled deeply and his body quivered as he smelled not just the flesh of all the human but the flesh of animals both large and small... All of them ripe for devouring... Naruto shook his head.

_"No! I can't think about that! Gotta finish this exam! For Sasuke's and Sakura's sake!"_ he told himself.

"This place is creepy..." Sakura said shivering slightly, Anko turned to Sakura her brown eye's narrowed with a menacing delight that Naruto saw often.

"You'll why this place was given the name the Forest of Death soon enough..." Anko said smugly, at this Naruto gave a loud snort.

"HA! Forest of Death my ass... There's nothing scary about that place... though..." he said whispering the last bit and his eye's becoming red slits.

"The food there... is quite... tasty..." He said softly, his tongue appearing to lick his lips as if he had eaten a particularly delicious bowl of ramen. Though as Sakura and Anko knew, it wasn't ramen he was talking or thinking about. Anko rested her eye's on Naruto who reverted back to his 'original' self as abruptly as he transformed before speaking again tearing her eye's away from him as she did.

"Anyways... I need you to sign out these," She said suddenly cheerful.

---------------------------

Rejura Mido observed the crowd while the rather loud woman began to explain the second Exam. However he wasn't paying much attention. He was looking at all the teams gathered there and judging which one's might be a potential threat. So far he had singled out 8 teams. One was a team from Sand, which contained a boy with red hair and a large gourd on his back, another who looked like a black pig with purple tattoo marks carrying a bandaged package on his back, the last was a girl with four blond pigtails with a large black stick on her back. The next team that he found challenging was from his own village. It was Nahati's team, Nahati herself wasn't a problem it was Nakuma, and Matsura that were the problem. He focused his eye's on them. They were standing in the front right behind Naruto's team.

_"Naruto..."_ He had gauged the the strength of Naruto's group, it wasn't an easy answer to come to. Naruto's group was a group that could beat his even if he fought seriously. From what he had seen Naruto wasn't anything really special. However he had a feeling that there was more to this boy than what met the eye... a lot more. He then turned his eye's to the Uchiha, his mouth frowning in disgust. From what he had seen this boy was like what his grandmother had told him when she had met an Uchiha in her prime. Proud, a genius, a bastard, and haughty. However there was something in the Uchiha's eye's that he didn't like. He couldn't explain it. He then turned to the female in Naruto's group. He glared at her, she was weak, and cowardly. She didn't deserve the title of ninja. There was no hidden talent within this girl, he felt nothing, but he could be wrong in future. He scoffed before going through the rest of the list of possible problems. There was that team with the kid wearing the spandex, the Hyuga, and the girl with buns. Next was the team with the strange boy in glasses, the kid with the dog, and the female Hyuga. There was the team from sound, but then again they could be dealt with quite easily if they really wanted a fight. Then the-

"Hey! Wake up!" A voice said, fingers snapping in front of his face. He blinked before looking down at the masked face looking at him. The voice was that of a females.

"Come on we have to get our scroll!" the young girl said, from beneath her face mask. Rejura looked up to see that he and his team was standing in front of a table a man with spikey brown hair holding a scroll out. Rejura grabbed it, then turned.

"Don't drift off like that, man..." Another voice said this one distinctly male. Rejura scoffed slightly.

"Hey I'm just making sure we'll get out of this alive... especially with Nakuma and that bastard here..." He said, gesturing to Nakuma and Matsura. He turned to the boy, unlike the girl the boy wasn't masked, however he wear a large hood that covered his head.

"Anyways aren't you supposed to figure out what the spirits are saying?" He said. The hooded boy, looked at him with ice blue eye's.

"The spirits are distressed," The boy said. Rejura raised an eyebrow and the girl turned her masked head to him.

"There's danger here but of what kind I don't know." The boy said his eye's frowning in concern. Rejura wrinkled his brow.

"All right everyone follow an instructor to your gates! We will begin in thirty minutes!" Anko shouted. Each team following a chunin instructor, Rejura and his teammates followed a man whose upper half of face was covered by bandages. He flexed his fingers powerfully the knuckles and bones cracking. He slapped his hands together before relaxing.

"All right..." he whispered.

"Don't space out again! Or else!" The girl said, Rejura just rolled his eye's, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just be careful, from what I heard you're likely to get eaten..." The hooded boy said. He was crouching low his arms held outward like a bird preparing to take off in flight. So they waited... and waited...

"The exam begins... NOW!!!" The gates were opened and they leapt into the trees.

* * *

**Forest of Death  
(Naruto's Team)**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke leapt into the air, Naruto in the lead grabbing onto a tree then swinging from it to another tree. Sasuke leapt onto the same tree landing feet first and leaping to another tree. Sakura landed onto a different tree before leaping after her companions. Naruto looked to the other's.

"What's the plan?" He asked, Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Well the first thing we need to do is find a ninja team with an Earth Scroll. The only thing we can do is hope to find a team with an Earth scroll. We should also avoid fighting as much as possible, and any dangers in the forest." Sasuke as he continued to leap through the trees. Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry about the forest... I've got that under control he said, as he morphed into his anthro-form not realizing that it was slightly bigger since the last time he transformed however Sakura noticed.

"Naruto what?" Naruto didn't acknowledge her as he leapt powerfully off a branch soaring through the air leaving the other two behind.

"Wait Naruto!" Sasuke called but there was no response. Sasuke gritted his teeth before leaping after Naruto boosting the chakra in his legs to keep with his wild partner.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, using her unique chakra control to boost her speed.

----------------------------------

Kurodo Matsura stood over the dead bodies of three genins he was examining the scroll that they had been carrying. Nakuma Uradashi was standing on his axe which was buried in the ground and Nahati was hanging upside down from a branch.

"Well?" she asked, Matsura turned to her and tossed the scroll to her.

"See for your self..." was all he said as he tossed up the scroll stuffing his hands in his pockets. Nahati caught the scroll looking at it.

"Well let's keep it anyways." She said stuffing the scroll into her pack. Nakuma turned his head to her.

"Is that wise?" he asked, Nahati shrugged.

"Who knows but it's good to have a spare plus it might attract attention... of the right kind." She said. Matsura smiled while Nakuma turned his head. He leaped off his axe and grabbed it.

"This one is mine..." Was all he said then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Where's he going?" Nahati said grumbling. Matsura shrugged chuckling.

"Who knows I don't know anything about him... Now if you don't mind I'm going to get something to eat, you'll stay here and wait for me yes?" He said walking toward a bush, she leaped from the tree, landing on the ground.

"What! Wait don'-!" But he was already gone.

"OOH!!! When I get my hands on those two I'm gonna beat them so bad that no medical jutsu in the world could help them!!! MARK MY WORDS!!!" She bellowed. There was a rustling, she paused then began to scan the area.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto had been leaping and swinging, from branch to branch, tree to tree. His large fur covered hands grabbed onto a branch and he hung there listening. His new fox ears twitching. It was then that he heard it.

"OOH!!! When I get me hands on those two I'm gonna beat them so bad that no medical jutsu in the world could help them!!! MARK MY WORDS!!!" he leapt in the direction of the voice landing in a cluster of leaves on a branch. He peered through the leaves rustling them. He saw a girl with blue hair and violet eye's which were scanning around the clearing.

"Come out!" She said and pulled out a scroll, she opened it and placed a hand on one of the symbols. Two giant kunai's appeared in the air one chained to the other. She caught it the kunais and slung the chain across her back.

"Or else I'll have to get very nasty!" She said looking around. Naruto sat there his eye's moving quickly as he scanned the area to check to see if she had any companions. He sniffed the air for good measure. His eye's widened and he leaped out of the tree in time to dodge the large blade of an axe coming down on him. He looked at Nakuma who stood on the trunk of the tree glaring at him.

"Nahati... Get out of here... Get Matsura..." Nakuma said in his strange random voice. Nahati glared at him.

"To hell with that!" She said, Naruto landed on the ground looking from one to the other. He then leaped into the air.

"Fool..." Nakuma said, pulling the axe and throwing it at Naruto. It spun wildly in the air, then it impacted on Naruto's back. Naruto gave a scream then vanished in a puff of white smoke. The axe came spinning back and Nakuma caught it a scowl on his face, he then turned to Nahati who was glaring at him hands on her hips the two kunai buried into the earth next to her.

"Nice going dumbass! You killed him! Now we'll never know if he has an earth scroll or not!" Nahati shouted at him. He observed her coolly before growling and leaping down to her.

"Well... I'll admit that was a rather entertaining show... But Naruto isn't dead... That was a clone... a shadow clone if I remember correctly what they're called. This village is well known for it." Matsura said as he walked from the same bush he had walked through. Nahati turned to him fury etched in her features.

"YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She bellowed.

"Why hunting of course..." He said as if that was the obvious, shrugging as he did so. Nahati reached out as if to strangle then stopped her fingers twitching then pointed at him her mouth open to yell. Then she shut it and gave a frustrated groan, she turned and put her hands on her head.

"I have... no idea what to do with both of you bastards..." she whispered shakily, Matsura and Nakuma stared at her before turning to each other.

"I got fish... quite a bit of it too." Was all that Matsura said. Nakuma blinked before pulling his axe and throwing it into the trees.

**-----7 hours into the exam-----**

Rejura Mido looked up into the tree canopy which seemed to absorb light. It had been 4 hours since he and his team had entered this dangerous forest. It had been quite eventful they had to dodge giant blood sucking leeches, cut through some man-eating plants and avoid booby traps set by other teams. Twice they had been caught by another team, but they had gotten out and nearly killed them. Sliea was not really happy that people had seen her for what she really was. He turned his eye's to her.

She was a a half-breed, half-human, half-nekomata. However you wouldn't even tell that she was a nekomata unless you looked at her face. Her pupils were the cat-like slits that all nekomata had and like all nekomata she had two furry cat ears, where the human one's should've been. However unlike most nekomata half-breeds she didn't have a tail. It was quite unusual. He turned his eye's to his other partner Xolis.

Xolis was an elf, however he was the first ninja elf, due to his races unwillingness to see to human affairs. It was only recent that they would try to bridge the gap between humans and elves that had once been whole. While he himself didn't know the details of the split but it caused a divide between the two for hundreds of years. Xolis was going to be the bridge that would help bring the two races together. Xolin had bright green hair, his races long pointed ears and stern, ice-blue eye's that seemed to pierce through flesh. He then turned his attention behind him.

"What is it?" Xolin asked turning his own gaze to his partner, Rejura turned back to him.

"Nothing... Just felt like we were being watched..." He said as his eye's which were slitted became circular again.

----------------------------------------------------

Neji watched the group of soul nin's.

_"Those two aren't even human! What's going on?"_ he wondered as he scanned the girl with cat ears, and the boy with pointed ears. He then turned to the last member who was human focusing on him. It was then that he saw it, the boy turned and his eye's became slitted. In that instant Neji shut off his byakugan and took a step back. That eye, it had a blood-lust that frightened him. He closed his eye's but he was still haunted by the eye, he opened his eye's and took a step back. In front of him was the boy with the eye. He glared at Neji, before thrusting his hand forward, grasping Neji's neck, and squeezing it powerfully. Neji tried to pull it off but when he did the grip tightened he felt the muscles and bones in his neck straining. He pressed his finger tips on the hand to disable it however was shocked when he felt the grip tighten. Neji pulled a kunai from his pouch and sliced downward. The grip was lost and Neji gasped, he looked up as he heard the scream of pain. The boy clutched on his stump of an arm, looking at Neji with hate.

"BASTARD! YOUR DEAD MEAT!!!" He held out his left hand and it transformed into a large snake. The snake-arm turned it's head to Neji and hissed. The boy lunged forward the snake extending it's mouth opened. Neji leapt back, then he fell he reached into his pouch frantically and threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai's they all hit their target. The soul-nin stumbled back then he fell, coughing. The snake was dead and had reverted back into an arm. Neji stood up panting.

"Hnh... Guess you weren't so tough." He said, he turned, and stopped his face nose to nose with a large snake. The snake was a beautiful white color, it's head shone even in this darkness. Normally if he was at a sizable distance from it he would've appreciated it, but now he was scared. The snake flicked it's tongue, it hung in front of neji before sliding back. It then opened it's mouth and ate him whole.

------------------------------------------------

Rejura smirked, and muttered to himself.

"Did you have a nice dream?" He said, before standing up and leaping into the air, to find the scroll.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura landed on a large tree branch, they were both out of breath from trying to find Naruto. He had just dissappeared! It was unthinkable!

"Di... Did you find him?" Sakura asked, Sasuke shook his head, he fell on his back, gasping for air.

"W-Where... could... he... have gone?" She asked. She sat down worn out, she lied down against the branch, She closed her eye's thinking of what or where Naruto could possibly be. She sighed, she could pinpoint him easier if she heard something like a scream or something. A roar echoed.

_"Not really what I was expecting"_ She thought sourly. She heard the roar again, it sounded vaguely familiar. She thought to where she might of heard it. She was answered by a large furry object crashing through the branch, causing it to fall. She screamed, Sasuke yelled.

"SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" She turned just in time to see a large brown snake head lunging forward it's mouth open. She closed her eye's, she felt it close down on her. She opened her eye's seeing nothing but darkness. She had expected it to be really hard to move after all even though it was big the muscles in the snake would squish her. However it was just dark, she then looked around at her surrondings it was dark so she felt around, the space was very small, and oddly enough, furry. She was shaken when the ride was suddenly stopped. She peered as whatever it was opened. She looked to see that she was far from the branch, and standing over her was a large red fox. Normally she would've been startled by it but she was downright terrified. For this fox had line of blonde hair running down it's spine, nine red tails, eye's that glowed a chilling crimson, and a blue head band on it's head. She took a step back as the fox glared at her, it's lips raised revealing sharp teeth.

"N-Naruto? I-I-Is that y-you?" She stammered, taking more steps back however she found her back pressed against a tree. She turned to it, then turned back as she heard it take a step forward with one of it's large hands. It leaned forward, looking at her with it's red eye's, the slitted pupil contracting and expanding as it examined her. It then backed off slightly and it's muzzle was in her face. She felt herself being pulled slightly as it inhaled through it's nose. Obviously it was sniffing her to see if she was tasty enough. She stood there frozen as it sniffed every inch of her body. A couple of times the large nose made contact with her skin, it felt cold and wet, but at the same time dry and warm. It stopped it's sniffing. It's head snapped to the right, and it growled, it's fur rising slightly. Sakura confused turned her head right in time to see Sasuke leaping backward away from a giant snake.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, she moved to help but was stopped by a large furry tail blocking her way. She turned to look at Naruto. He wasn't looking at her. The tail pushed her back slightly.

"I have to he-" However she was cut off by a snort, and another shove by the tail. She turned, Naruto was looking at her with his red eye's. His face was dead-panned as he stared at her but somehow she could see Naruto. Not this monstrous animal, but the Naruto with a bright smile. She stared at him before saying.

"Please... help him..." She said standing back, the fox gave a brief growl before turning and leaping into the air.

--------------------------------

Sasuke struggled to get up as the snake advanced toward him menacingly. It flicked out it's tongue and hissed, it opened it's monstrous mouth to swallow Sasuke but it stopped and turned behind. On it's back was a large red fox with 9 tails biting into the snakes skin. The fox jerked it's head up tearing the skin and the snake gave a hiss of rage and lunged forward. The fox leapt off, the snake's back and onto a branch. The fox gave a snarl, taunting the the snake. It hissed again and it's tail appeared whipping at the fox. The fox leapt again, then it ran toward the snake's head. It jumped into the air, and landed on the snake's head. The snake shook it's head violently hissing and spitting wildly. However the fox dug it's front claws into the snakes head and held on.

The snake stopped shaking it's head and snarling, slammed the back of it's head into a tree. A pained yip escaped the fox's throat, however it still held on strong. What most people didn't know was that some fox's, never let go of prey once they found it. They had to get it no matter what cost, this fox happened to be one of those foxes. It gave a snarl and using it's powerful back legs, scratched the snake's head. If the snake could speak it would've been screaming in pain. It moved away from the tree and turning slammed it's head into the ground, repeatedly each time it's head slammed into the ground the fox would give a yip, but it's grip never slackened.

Sasuke looked at the fox in amazement. He'd never seen such a large fox before. Looking at it reminded him of the legendary Kyubi who was larger than the mountains surrounding Konoha, which were some of the largest mountains he had seen. The fox then gave a roar and it let go of the snake. The snake raised it's great head and shook it slightly. It was dazed, probably from hitting it's head so many times. Even with the fox acting as a cushion, the impact would still send vibrations through the skull. It swayed from side to side. The fox now layed slumped on it's side. It raised it's head feebly to look at the dazed snake. It gave a growl, and raised one of it's clawed hands and pushed itself up.

Sasuke watched as it struggled to it's feet. However he could tell that it was very weak, he then looked to the snake. It was quickly regaining sense and balance. He could see that as it flicked it's tongue and moved it's head with more purpose to the left or right. It gave it's head a great shake then turned to look at the fox now struggling to get. It hissed in delight at the thought of fresh juicy meat within it's belly.

Sasuke reached into his puch wincing slightly. He had to buy the fox time to get up. Even if was only a second it would still be enough.

-----------------------------------------------

The sand nin's team stood in front of the fallen bodies of the rain nin's that had been foolish enough to seek them out. The red-haired boy with cyan eye's was known only as Gaara of the Desert. To his left was the girl with blond pigtails, known as Temari, and his right was Kankuro, both of whom he was related to. Kankuro turned his eye's to his younger brother, who stood devoid of emotion.

_"Good, We wouldn't want _that_ to be coming out now, it would ruin the plan not to mention it could probably kill us."_ Kankuro turned to Temari who turned her eye's to him then turning away. She looked up into the tree's, checking to make sure that no one else was around. It was then that she heard Kankuro give a snort.

"Nice job Gaara but I don't think that you had to be so brutal." Kankuro said, he then walked toward the bodies and rummaging through them pulled out the scroll. It was a heaven scroll, which they needed.

"Well we got the scroll now let's find this tower and get this over with. Come on Gaara..." He said turning to look at his brother. However his brother made no indication to move. He turned to Temari.

"We have to get going." She said, however stopped when Gaara held out his hand. He looked as if he was holding a knob to a door however she knew what he was doing, it was because she knew what he was doing that she tensed up in fear. Sand drifted in front of her, then it seperated spreading around her body. She stood there fearful.

"Gaara! That's enough!" She heard Kankuro say angrily, he walked up to Gaara and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Did you not listen to me?" He said Gaara turned his eye's to Kankuro. Kankuro held his gaze.

"Do you want to die too?" Gaara said in his emotionless voice, Gaara moved his hand from his sister and turned it to Kankuro who didn't flinch but released Gaara all the same. Gaara glared at him, sand swriling then appearing around Kankuro's body it thickened.

"GAARA!" His sister shouted. He clenched his hand into a fist.

* * *

**_GAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! I haven't had so much fun writing since I began writing the Outcast series. Well here it is, Chapter 14 for real... I hope you like it. I'll explain why Naruto is in his monster form next chapter. Until then may your souls bring happiness to you. Heh... good night..._**


	17. Chapter 15

* * *

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N:Sorry... for the Hiatus but I think I'll be extending it a bit longer... **_

* * *

**Chapter 15  
The Forest of Death Part 2  
Blood Hunters**

**4 Hours before the snake attack**

Naruto swung and leaped from branch to branch. He stopped on a large low branch, he raised his head into the air and sniffed. He paused then sniffed again. He picked up a scent, it was a scent that was familiar in some sense but he couldn't remember. He sniffed again, he turned his head left since that's where the smell was coming from. He took off.

It took him about 4 minutes to track down the origin point of the smell. The smell came from a rotting fleshy corpse of a large rat. Naruto wasn't surprised by the rat's size, he had met and fought quite a few of these large pests. He sniffed again and he recoiled instinctively. This rat had been dead for weeks, it was quite unusual for the body to still be lingering around. Especially in this forest. This forest was the purest definition of 'dog-eat-dog world' everything whether it be a sparrow or a ant, was prey and predator. Everything was food, and it was devoured without hesitation.

**_"Food..."_** It echoed from the back of his mind. Food... Yes food, that was the way of this cursed forest. To consume, to grow, and to destroy. It was a cycle which Naruto could integrate into perfectly, however he did it unknowingly, unintentionally. For the one who integrated wasn't Naruto the human, no. The human in Naruto could never fully adapt or integrate into this wild and chaotic system of death and destruction. No, but the animal... the monster in Naruto could. It had tasted the blood of the beasts of this forest, it had devoured their flesh, it had destroyed their homes. It's scent was a scent that would strike fear into all the creatures, for none could escape it's terrible, powerful wrath.

It was this terrible power that tried to surface once again. So it could hunt, kill, and consume. Naruto's hand twitched slightly. His mind clouded slightly, he put a hand to his head shaking it. Had he looked at his hand he would've noticed the red amongst the gold. However he wasn't concerned about his hand he was concerned about the piece of dead, rotting flesh in front of him. He walked forward, true the smell was disgusting and the flesh was probably filled with bacteria but who cared, he was hungry, starved, ravenous! He gave a growling snarl.

_"Wh-What am I doing? I gotta find the earth scroll! I'm on a mission!"_ He shook his head vigorously. He catapulted into the air flipping, and landing on a branch then jumping to another. He hadn't gone less than 10 feet away, when he smelled it. The scent of a very fresh, and delicious kill. Such a scent that all reasoning was lost, all inhibitions, all logic, all humanity. He changed as he headed for the scent. His back lengthened and stretched, his arms grew longer larger, his hands became clawed also growing. His face lengthened, his fox ears became larger and the gold turned a dull crimson. Fur began to grow rapidly around his body, his clothes were shredded as he grew larger. He stopped, on a high branch one large hand gripping a branch over head while the other rested on the branch the palm pressed against the floor cracking the branch slightly.

The creature's transformation stopped, as it glared down at the 3 humans. Had he had any of his human intelligence he would've recognized them as the sound ninja's. However the only thing this creature recognized was the corpse of a dead human, very recent, very tasty. A drop of saliva fell from it's great jaws, it give a silent snarl and leaned forward, before climbing the tree rapidly. It then scuttled from one branch to another then it began it's silent stealthy descent. When it was 6 feet from it's intended meal it stopped. It looked at the other 3 humans who seemed to be rummaging inside the the dead humans corpse. The monster gave a low growl of anger, by putting their filthy hands on the flesh of what he was about to eat really spoiled the meal. He was about to lunge forward and devour all four of them, however something made him pause.

The humans pulled something from the dead humans shirt, it was a cylindrical object. The beast's piercing eye's fixed on the object. A fuzzy image was coming into his head. A picture, it was a picture of the same object but it had a strange marking on it. The creature gave growl and pushed itself back up the tree, the marking began to fade, no shift. The marking shifted and broke shifting. The beast gave a pained groan and reached a large furry hand to grasp it's head. The result was that it lost it's footing and fell from the tree. As soon as it realized this it panicked and desperately tried to grab the tree. All of it's effort's were rendered useless and it slammed onto the ground.

The 3 sound nin Zaku, Dosu, and Kin had been looking around for the growling snarling noise when a large object slammed into the ground behind them making all three of them turn and jump in surprise. Before them lay a giant fox, though it wasn't like an ordinary fox at all. It's front paws, were large hands, it's two large red ears flopped on the ground, it's muzzle was long and snouted like that of a wolfs. The fox gave a groaning whine. It's eye's were unfocused. All three took a closer look at the large eye. It was almost as big as their whole body.

"What the hell is it?" Zaku asked, as he grabbed it's massive eyelid and pulled it back revealing the large blood red eye, and slitted pupil. It was looking at them but it quivered, widening and contrasting rapidly. Zaku snorted.

"Whatever it is it hit it's head hard. Really hard too..." He said. Dosu looked at him his head cocked to the side like an owls.

"And when did you become the medical expert?" Dosu questioned a bit of mockery in his voice. Zaku didn't say anything. He continued to examine the eye. The eye's quivering was slowing then it stopped. The pupil widened then contracted then it spun around then it focused on Zaku. Zaku glared at the eye, then he spat at it. The fox gave a roar of anger, it's eye shut Zaku leaped back as a large clawed hand swung toward him. The monster quickly got to it's feet, it turned it's single eye to the trio. They leaped back and glared at the creature.

"Nice going moron. Now it's mad." Kin spat at Zaku scowling. He turned to her to retort, but was cut off when a large tail slammed into him. He flew through the air, and slammed into a tree, Zaku began to fall from the tree when a large fist slammed him back into it. He was slammed through the tree and fell onto the floor.

"Zaku! Tch! That damn idiot!" Dosu snarled as the fox slammed it's hand on the ground making the ground shake. It gave a snarling roar at the body, it shook it's head and charged at the body of the fallen body.

"Oh no you don't!" Dosu shouted grasping one of the large tails. Kin leaped onto the fox's back, she nearly fell off the back as the fox stopped, and snarling turned it's head to her and Dosu. It's eye's turned to her, and she froze in fear. She was being devoured by the thing, it had grabbed her arm, ripped into pieces, then it bit off her torso finally biting off her screaming head. She stood there frozen as her death was shown through this creatures eye's. The creature then proceeded to carry her death sentence out.

"SLICING SOUND WAVE!!" The creature was blown off it's feet by powerful wind currents. Kin leapt off the monster and Dosu released the tail, they turned to Zaku who held up one hand, which smoked slightly.

"You two are utterly useless without me." He said deadpanned.

Naruto shook his sour head, he turned growling at the small human. He felt the feral rage building in him again, the rage that made him want to stamp, bite, and tear the human into ribbons! He swiped one of his many tails at the human who jumped over it. He sent another flying to the human and it slammed into the humans chest sending it high into the air.

**'BUG! CRUSH IT! KILL IT! BITE IT!' **Waves of pure anger and destructive force coursed through the creature. It tensed it's muscles and prepared to spring but was prevented by a piercing wailing in his ear. He gave a roar of fury and crouched low and scooted away from the noise. His ear's pressed against his head however that wasn't enough so it clamped it's large hands on it's ears. It howled with pain and it stumbled back and forth. It crashed into a tree and curled into a ball.

"DOSU! TURN THAT OFF!" Kin shouted. Dosu obliged though slightly reluctantly and the strange device on his arm stopped radiating it's ear destroying sound. The ball stayed a ball. Dosu sighed but eyed the ball wearily for all he knew it could snap back into that raging beast! That wasn't something he needed, actually what he needed right now was some earplugs, asprin, and a excellent case of vacation but being a ninja you could only get the earplugs... I think.

"Ugh..." Dosu turned to look at Zaku who was now becoming an absolute pain. He should just kill him and get on with their mission that of finding Sasuke Uchiha. However as much as he hated to admit it Zaku was vital due to his powerful wind blasts. He was about to go to Zaku and smack him over the head when he stopped. He felt the murderous intent that showed him thousands of way's to die. He turned his eye to a grass ninja with a feminine figure and yellow eye's the eye's were staring down at the three.

"Dosu... can't handle a single wild beast...? I'm disappointed I thought you were made of tougher stuff than that..." The man said his voice was also feminine. However if one had listened closely they would've sensed the killing edge in it. Dosu's single eye widened and he bowed his head.

"Orochimaru-sama! I-I apologize it's just--!" However Orochimaru had vanished in a gust of motion and appeared in front of Dosu and swung his leg at him. Dosu was knocked to the side and slammed into the ball. He froze as the ball twitched, it shifted then it fell still again.

Naruto's ears were ringing from the painful noise which had done three things to him. First: the most obvious thing it had done was damage Naruto's ear's nearly to the point where he became deaf. Second: It had messed up with his thought process therefore the animal in him was confused and disoriented. Third: It had confused the animal enough for the human Naruto to reawaken within his mind. With that being said let's see what he's doing now that he's in his little ball or his mind at least.

_-Mindscape-_

_Naruto opened his eye's, and spluttered he raised his head out of the of the water and turned his eye's around. He was in a sewer like structure, with a dim yellowish light. The water was normal water but Naruto could but feel a bit suspicious about this water when he looked at, it made him slightly nauseous. It was then that he heard it, a snarling roaring, that came from deeper within this sewer-like construct. Part of him told him to run, the other part however told him he should see whatever it was. He followed the latter and walked in the direction of the noise._

_He arrived to see large metal bars near the metal bars were metal chains that spiraled from the wall down to something that was twisting, snarling, and snapping. Naruto gulped and took a step forward and he saw it. The large form of a nine-tailed fox. It was massive had to be around 11'4 tall, as it thrashed around it stood up on it's hind leg's reaching an impressive 19'2 before slamming back down, running along down it's spine was a length of gold hair that stood up wildly, it's snout jutted forward, much like that of a wolfs. It's front paws looked like giant hands covered by the red fur, it's maw opened to reveal the rows of deadly sharp teeth that lay within._

_Naruto watched this monstrosity in awe then gulping he took a step forward. The creature stopped it's thrashing it's ear's twitching then it turned it's awful muzzle to him. Glaring at him with eye's that spoke of hatred, anger, pain, and unquenchable thirst for blood, the only thing that could calm it's overwhelming rage. The creature glared at him then it's mouth opened._

_**"Give it to me... Give me... Let me..."** The creature moved forward the chains rattling. Naruto took at step back and the creature's muzzle twisted into a sadistic snarl._

_**"Let me taste... YOUR BLOOD!"** It roared and leaped forward Naruto gritted his teeth and rolled forward, causing the creature to over shoot and slide on the floor. Naruto rolled forward again and stood up running toward the caged bars and sliding in front of them turned around to see the creature lunging at him again it's jaws open to swallow him whole. However before it could get near Naruto, a monstrous roar and a gust of wind blew the creature back. Naruto braced himself to prevent himself from being blown away._

_The roar died down and was followed by a low growl._

_**"Know your place! For you are one and the same even if you were born out of my design!"** A voice boomed from behind Naruto. Naruto whipped around behind him to see a pair of glowing red eye's and a large toothy maw that glared down at the creature with disgust and loathing. It then turned it's eye's to Naruto..._

_**"It's you... I thought you didn't need me anymore...?"** The maw said looking at the boy. Naruto looked at the creature with a steely gaze._

_"Kyubi... Why am I here? And what is that?" Naruto pointed to the fox creature which was glaring at the two it's teeth bared in an ugly snarl. Kyubi turned it's own red eye's to the creature, it then turned back to Naruto._

_**"That is you, though admittedly a more violent primal version of you..."** The great fox said, Naruto turned to it's prisoner in astonishment._

_"Oh really? HOW'D IT GET THERE!?" Naruto bellowed at the great demon. Kyubi's eye's narrowed and it opened it's mouth._

_**"DO NOT TEST ME! HUMAN!! I COULD CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!!"** As if to emphasize this threat the ground shook. Naruto stumbled, and fell back but got to his feet again, anger clear on his face, and unknowingly his body changed a little._

_"OH YEAH!? TRY IT!!" He snarled, taking a step closer to the cage. The Kyubi's full body came into view, an enormous fox, hunched, and snarling glared down at him. It's own enormous clawed hand came forward and it's head bent low. They glared at each other for awhile then the kyubi drew back it snarled._

_**"Just a child, just a child, YOUR STILL JUST A CHILD! A stupid child who let's his emotions get the better of him! Who wallows in despair and see's that as a means to say that the anger he feels is righteous justice! BRAT!"** The kyubi roared at the boy, however he was answered by another roar. Naruto turned to see the fox creature glaring at the kyubi._

_**"JUSTICE!? We... WE HAVE NO JUSTICE!! Just anger... Anger and blood... Those are what drive us! Not friends or justice... but anger and blood!"** It snarled, at the kyuubi and at Naruto, however Naruto shook his head at this._

_"Your wrong both of you! Anger is something I felt in the past. Well I still do but... I don't really want that. I don't want to be angry all the time, for something that happened in the past. They make scars, that hurt I know, and they call me things that I don't want to be called but it's only because they don't understand. If I can make them understand then I can live the life I want to. A happy, normal life! That's what I want now." The fox, and the Kyubi didn't respond, just glared at him, though the kyubi had a rather thoughtful look in it's eye._

_**"You're just looking for a beating brat. No one will accpet you... NO ONE!! No one will understand you! Yet you say that you will try? YOU CAN'T EVEN TAME THIS BEAST!" **The Kyubi roared a clawed finger slamming against the cage pointing at the significantly smaller fox, it growled and snapped at the finger. The Kyubi withdrew the finger._

_**"HOW CAN YOU MAKE SOMEONE UNDERSTAND YOU WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN TAME THE ANIMAL THAT YOU ARE!?"** It snapped at Naruto who glared at it. Naruto continued to glare then he chuckled, then burst out laughing._

_"Are you stupid or something!?" Naruto shouted at the great demon who looked at him it's fangs bared. "Taming or convincing there's nothing I can't do! But now I just want to get the hell out of here! SEE YA!" And with a pop Naruto was gone. The Kyubi looked at the spot where the boy left, then snorted._

_**"You're too much like that one..."** It snarled and it retreated back into the shadows as the monster Naruto began to scream and roar._

* * *

Naruto opened his large eye meeting darkness and the smell of wet sweating fur. He heard nothing but that could be because his ears was buried in the furry wall of flesh. He shifted his head around, it was hot and highly itchy. But he knew why now. He was this... beast, this monster. He growled, angry at himself but he would punish himself later for now, he had to do something with these Sound Ninja's. He shifted his body slightly, trying to figure out where he was using his other senses.

He then felt something slam into him, then felt it leave him again. Naruto twitched at the contact as he felt a cold heavy metal hit him. It was the one with the ringing device, he felt the urge to slash at the man and tear him up. _"NO!"_ He screamed to himself, _"I am not an animal!"_ however the internal rage was building up in him. Naruto gave a low growl to fend off these urges and they subsided. However he felt a change in the atmosphere, something was coming and what it was Naruto felt it wouldn't be good.

* * *

**_Like I said above I'll be putting this story on a hiatus cause there's other stories I want to write. I'm currently doing that. So I'm sorry for doing this to all of you. Next time! Expect bloodshed on a rather large scale! HA HA HA HA!_  
**


	18. Chapter 16

* * *

  


* * *

  


Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N:Sorry... for the Hiatus but I think I'll be extending it a bit longer... I'm currently on a major brain storm for Soul Calibur and Naruto with a hint of Ninja Gaiden! However I need someone to help me! Please! If you know anybody please tell them to PM me! I would be eternally grateful!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16  
The Forest of Death Part 3  
Drinking, and Eating**

Unfortunately for Naruto the thing that was coming was the figure known as Orochimaru who stood on the head of a large brown snake. A snake with a mouth big enough to swallow him whole in his balled up form. However Naruto only knew about the danger heading toward him and his instinct told him to run. However his ninja intellect told him to wait for an opportunity to strike and to strike hard. He stayed curled up, when he felt the danger close he struck with speed that didn't seem to fit with his large body whatsoever. He slashed upward, and spun away to see a large snake give a hiss of rage. Naruto growled, and charged at the snakes raised underbelly and rammed it using his large body. The snake fell back and something jumped off it's head. Naruto's slitted pupils followed the movement to see a feminine looking man looking down at him, or was it a woman? Whatever it was it's stare was strangely creepy. It was as though the man seemed to be looking at him with a strong lust for his blood, kinda like how Anko did. However it wasn't the playful lust for blood that Anko radiated this was an overwhelming desire to kill and bathe in the blood.

"So... this is the nine-tailed brat?" Orochimaru whispered noting the blond streak of hair running down the creature's back and the blue headband on it's head. The symbol of the leaf engraved on the metal, Orochimaru smirked. Last he saw it was a scrawny brat, what caused him to change into this deadly creature? The forest? The demon fox's chakra? Whatever the case Orochimaru's interest was now peaked. He would capture it, and use it to further his plans of domination. His musings were cut off by the fox leaping at him and swiping at him. He sprang to the side, and leaped up again as the fox swung at him yet again. Orochimaru landed on a wooden trunk and sprang forward shooting past the fox, he flipped once in the air and landed on the head of the great snake. "Devour him... It's the least you could do." Orochimaru said. The snake raised itself slightly and flicked it's tongue giving a slight hiss. It then turned it's head to the fox which was hanging upside down from a branch using it's powerful tails. The snake then lunged.

* * *

Rejura looked at the fallen body's of the grass nin in front of him, his right hand covered in blood. He turned to look at Sliea whose hands were also covered in blood, and Xolis who landed next to them a large bow in his hand. Xolis looked at the bow in his hand closed his eye's he held the bow close to his body. It then glowed and shrank into a small ball of light and then it sank into his body.

"Heh... I guess being an elf allows you to access your soul weapon quicker than most people huh?" He said. Xolis, flushed slight and shook his head.

"Not exactly, my parents said I was just really lucky..." Rejura looked at him then he turned to Sliea.

"Did you really have to tear out his throat like that?" He asked pointing to one corpse who missing a large chunk of his neck which was strewn on the side. She gave him a feral grin and licked the blood off her hands.

"Mmmm... But you know I like to play rough." She purred. Rejura just shook his head.

"What you need is self-control." He said lazily, at this she gave a yowl.

"Oh? This from the guy who peeps in the womens bath?" she snarled raising an eyebrow. Rejura didn't respond but he did push up his glasses slightly his eye's darkening slightly.

"Enough..." Xolis said his voice weary, "Let's just get their scroll and go." Rejura nodded and walked over to one of the bodies while Xolis and Sliea went to the others. After rummaging through the bodies Sliea produced the scroll.

"It's an Earth Scroll..." She said, Xolis shook his head.

"We need a Heaven Scroll," He said, "Otherwise we... !" He reached out a hand and caught a scroll that had flown at him he looked in the direction it had been thrown to see Nakuma standing on a branch his arm still held in a throwing position. He 'looked' at them.

"Don't die..." Then he vanished in a puff of smoke. Xolis and the others just looked at the spot where Nakuma had been then they turned their eye's to the scroll. A single word written on the thin strip of paper, 'Heaven.'

* * *

Naruto slammed into a tree and growled then leaped up as the snake came at him again sinking it's teeth into the trunk. Naruto came down on it's head and began to pound the head rapidly. The snake hissed and unlatching from the tree shook it's head forcing Naruto to fly off, it then smashed it's nose into Naruto sending him flying. He flew through the air then curved his body and grabbed onto a tree branch his claws digging into the rough wood, however as he looked up he saw the snake lunging at him yet again. Naruto growled and then he stood up on his hind legs curling his clawed hands into a fist he pulled back and swung powerfully at the snake, roaring ferociously there was a loud crack however the snake kept charging and rammed him yet again sending him flying. He crashed through a tree then smashed into a branch. A branch containing Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and delicately wrapped an explosive note on the handle he looked up at the snake which had begun wrapping it's body around the large fox. He snarled and threw the explosive Kunai at the snake. It flew threw the air then it embedded itself in the snakes eye and exploded. The snake gave a hiss of rage and pain and it began flail it's large body. The fox raised it's head as the snake hissed and spat as it flung it's body into the ground. The fox then slammed a large paw into the ground and pushed itself up right so it was sitting on it's rear. It's tails, long senuous and deadly, waved through the air. Then they shot forward toward the snake and wrapped around it's body. The snake hissed and tried to squirm out but the tails wrapped tighter and very slowly began to drag the snake to it's master. The tails tightened as the snake was pulled nearer until it eventually had hard time breathing. The tails kept wrapping tighter and tighter, the snake drew closer and closer, it's movements growing stiffer. Then there was a crack and the snake stopped moving entirely. The tails retracted back towards the fox which had something close to a sadistic smirk on it's muzzle. Sasuke felt himself shiver when he saw that smirk. The fox glared up at the dead body of the snake then it stood on it's hind legs and roared into the sky, Sasuke felt the very ground shake as it roared into the air. Then it closed it's mouth, gave a wheeze and fell forward.

Naruto felt weak... extremely weak in fact he didn't know if it was possible for him to feel this weak. His muscles ached and his body felt strange after his little trick, he was having a bit of a hard time seeing. Something blurry was walking up to him, however it was doing it very... cautiously. He tried to raise his head but his neck muscles screamed in protest, Naruto snorted at his weak body. The blurry thing jumped back and moved in a strange way. Naruto didn't really care anymore... he was tired... so... so... tired.

Sasuke watched as the giant fox's eye finally closed and it's large chest slowly puffed outward then shrink as it slept. He removed his hand from his pouch and looked at the giant dead snake. It's single, remaining, eye was glassed over however it wasn't able to hide the wide slitted look of fear. He grimaced and looked at the fox, he heard a twig snap and he spun round kunai in hand and stopping at the throat of Sakura her eye's wide and her hands raised in surrender. "Sasuke-kun! It's just me!" Sasuke sighed and lowered his kunai. Sakura lowered her hands and sighed, "It's not as if there's anybody else out here! Did you kill that snake?" Sasuke looked at her and shook his head.

"No... That fox did it... somehow... it's sleeping now we should-"

"Naruto killed it? Is he all right!?" Sakura asked now worried slightly, however Sasuke was confused.

"Naruto? He's not here is he?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"He's right behind you! What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Sakura asked rushing toward Naruto and looking up and down his enormous body. Sasuke looked at her, then the fox, then her again, then the fox.

"You can't seriously mean-?" Sasuke started.

"That this humongous creature is Naruto? Yes it is! Now help me with him!" She said as she grabbed Naruto's nose and pulled hard. Sasuke looked at the fox, then he put a hand on his brow.

"Wait wait! Naruto's tired and if you look at him he must weigh a ton! You're not gonna move him anytime soon... Unless..." Sasuke turned to the snake while Sakura stared at him. "Sakura! Help me here!" He said pulling out a kunai.

"What? What are you thinking?" Sakura asked.

"Help me cut some of this snake!" He said running to the snake, Sakura looked at him puzzled then looked at the snake and understanfing filled her eyes. She pulled out a kunai and ran to the snake. As they cut the meat they we're unknowningly watched by 6 others. 3 of them happened to be leaf nin under the tutorship of the eccentric ninja Mighty Guy. The other three happened to the Soul Nin Rejura Mido, Xolis, Sliea.

"What is that thing?" Xolis questioned his pointed ears quivering slightly. Sliea just shook her head, she had never seen a fox like that one before. Dark red fur, nine tails, and to top it off... enormous body, it reminded her of the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko.

"You think that's the Kyubi?" She suggested cautiously, Rejura didn't say anything but watched as the two Shinobi roasted the slab of snake skin using a fire technique.

"Well I heard that it had been sealed inside of another person... however that was only 12 years ago. It's way too early for the host to be able to access it's final form without suffering from side effects. Also it's much too small. Most likely a copy attempt to boost his power. The question we should be asking is who is the new cage?" Rejura said staring at the fox as it's nose twitched then it's eye opened. It looked at the large slab of meat and extending it's tongue it snapped up the meat. The two shinobi were startled but their surprise turned to relief as the fox moved it's head to stare at the two. It's eye's shining brightly.

* * *

**_All right here's the new chapter... very sorry for most people... since I've been working on other projects I'll continue this but I'm gonna put this baby on Hiatus... Sorry! Review please!_**


	19. Chapter 17

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: All right Next chapter!  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 17  
The Forest of Death Part Final  
Ride**

Naruto was feeling his strength coming back to him, while it disgusted him slightly eating snake meat it still did good for his body. Naruto glanced at the other two who were also eating the snake meat. Sakura looked slightly disgusted while Sasuke ate the meal with his eye's closed, his eyebrow twitched slightly. Naruto felt himself shrink slightly his tails retracting back into his skin as he slowly melted back into his small fox form. He looked around and looked at his golden fur which was still stained with blood giving a small grunt of disgust he began to lick his fur clean. Sakura noticed Naruto and setting aside her meat she stood up and walked to Naruto. She watched him nervously, "Naruto are you all right?" Naruto stopped licking and looked up at her he gave a yip and went back to cleaning. Sakura reached a hand out and stroked the gold fur slightly. Naruto stopped licking and looked up at Sakura. "You know I think there's a river around here that you could use to clean all that blood off." Naruto closed his eye's and gave a a type of purr. "Come on let's get you washed up." Sakura said. Naruto gave another yip and trotted after Sakura.

"Should I come with?" Sasuke asked. Sakura thought about it.

"No, Naruto can protect me." Sakura said smiling slightly.

"Hmmm." Sasuke watched the two leave then he furrowed his brows and then his fist slammed into the dirt. "Dammit! How is he so strong? What is he?" His memory flashed back to the giant red fox it's nine tails waving about then the tails shooting forward and slowly choking the snake to death.

* * *

Rejura still couldn't believe what he saw. Naruto, the little boy who could transform into a golden fox had been that monstrosity. He turned his eye's to the other two who were also staring wide-eyed at where the giant fox had been. Xolis was the first to break the silence. "Naruto? That boy has it?" He whispered, he leaned forward then crouched down to all fours. Rejura put a hand on Xolis' shoulder, Xolis looked up to see Rejura shaking his head.

"No... Forget it... We don't know just how strong he is... If he was able to kill a summoned creature then he could definitively kill us." Rejura said. Xolis sighed and then nodded in agreement. "Sliea do we still have that extra Earth scroll?" Sliea gave a nod and rummaging in her pack she pulled out the scroll and held it up. Rejura snatched it and threw it at the Uchiha boy. He then turned, "Let's go we need to find this so called tower." Rejura said and with that he jumped into the forest canopy. The other two looked at each other briefly then nodded and jumped following Rejura.

* * *

Sasuke's hand instantly shot up catching the cylindrical object he looked at it to see an it was an Earth scroll. He looked up briefly and seeing no one, narrowed his eye's suspiciously and then he stood up and ran to where Sakura and Naruto had left.

**At the River**

Naruto keened as he tried to swim against the current. The only thing preventing him from drowning or being swept away was Sakura holding up the fox. "Stop whining your fur could do with a bath!" The fox went silent then keened again. Sakura sighed then grabbing the fox and pulling it out of the water she headed back toward land. The fox wriggled then jumped from her arms and onto solid ground where it shook itself sending water spraying everywhere. Sakura covered herself slightly as some of the water dripped onto her, she giggled slightly. Naruto could be cute when he wanted to be... wait. Naruto cute? She shook her self of that thought. Naruto was Naruto and Sasuke was... what exactly? Now that she thought about it Naruto had done an awful lot, and what about her? What had Sakura done? Nothing much, just berate Naruto or shivered away from him or fawn over Sasuke. She had more or less been a nuisance to both. She frowned and lowered her head slightly. She was utter trash as a shinobi, she felt tears welling up in her eye's and she sat down her head still bowed. Naruto looked at Sakura and gave small yips but Sakura didn't respond then Naruto walked next to Sakura and sat down looking at her giving small yips all the while. When she didn't respond Naruto opened his mouth and sank his teeth very gently into Sakura's arm that snapped her out of her trance as she felt pain.

"Owch! What was that for?" Naruto stared at her then his eye's got cloudy and somehow Sakura understood what he was doing. He was saying that she had drifted off, she couldn't blame him he was just worried for her safety. She raised her arm and he disengaged his jaw from her arm. She patted him on the head, and his tail began to wag happily. Sakura smiled then her smil faded and she pulled out a kunai as she heard leaves rustling. "Whose there?" She called crouching low. Naruto looked at Sakura confused. The bushes shook again and Sasuke appeared he raised an eyebrow at the kunai.

"Look what fell into my lap." He said as he threw the scroll at Sakura. She caught it and read it.

"Earth! Then that means..." Sakura began.

"We can get outta this forest." Sasuke finished. Naruto gave a yip, and the two drew their eye's to him.

"What's up Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto turned and ran into a bush Sakura and Sasuke were confused but then the branch shook and then it puffed into smoke. As the smoke rose a large silhouette could be seen. A pair of glowing red eye's appeared in the smoke and turned to the two. When the smoke cleared the monstrous form of the red fox was there. Sakura stared at Naruto then watched as he lowered his head.

**"Ride..."** Naruto rasped, Sakura blinked in surprise as this was the first time Naruto had spoken as a fox his voice was very deep and guttural. **"Ride... No... Talk."** Naruto rasped out. Sakura lokoed at him then turned her gaze to Sasuke who also looked surprised but less so. She sighed then leaped up onto Naruto's back Sasuke quickly following suit. **"Hold..."** Naruto said, and Sakura grabbed as much of the blond hair running down Naruto's back as she could and held on tight. She felt Sasuke also doing the same and when Naruto was sure that they had held on he bounded forward disappearing into the leafy canopy.

* * *

**Near the Tower**

Xolis, Rejura, and Sliea stood in front of the tower looking up at the large building. Finally Sliea had enough, "Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna go in?" She said impatiently. Rejura looked at her.

"You can go in if you want I'll wait right here." Sliea frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

"Why are you so determined to wait for that guy!?" She asked, Rejura shrugged.

"I'm curious, I really want to know if a guy like him really has a nasty thing like the kyubi." Rejura said simply. Sliea sighed and pushing the door open, walked in. Rejura lowered his gaze from the tower and sat down on the steps Xolis joining him. "I still really can't believe that he would have a thing like that." Rejura said, Xolis gave a nod, this was how most normally was Rejura would speak and Xolis would mostly listen, that's what separated Xolis from most people he was unusually calm and quiet. "If it was true then..." Rejura said clenching his fist.

"What would you do? Try to take vengeance for something that happened so long ago?" Xolis said closing his eye's and reclining back. Rejura looked at Xolis anger blazing in his eye's.

"Long ago!? To an elf it might seem like long ago but to us it isn't when we are reminded day after day of our loss. Human's are not like you elves they don't see the world through your cold eyes." Rejura spat. Xolis didn't say anything in response but his eyebrows met in a frown. Then Xolis sat up his hand on his chest his eye's narrowed. Rejura noted this an action of danger. "What is it?" Rejura asked. Xolis didn't say anything.

"Something big... Too big." Xolis said a glow beginning to emerge from his chest from underneath his hand. Rejura's hand cracked as he flexed his fingers, readying the snakebite. Then Xolis lowered his hand, and turned to the door.

"Get in! Now!" He said and he ran to the door pushing it open with all of his might. Rejura looked at him confused then he turned and then he heard the loud boom and groan of trees then it appeared nearly 1 ton of pure muscle, fur, and leaves. The giant red 9-tailed fox leaped from the branch and onto the ground it's red eye's looking around for any that would dare challenge it's mighty figure. It saw one and it was just a tiny human. The fox let out a low growl, but then stopped as it looked at it's back.

**"Sakura...? Sasuke...?" **The only answer was what seemed to be a patch of fur moving then Rejura leaped up onto the wall and saw the huddled forms. The girl with the pink hair, Sakura spoke first.

"Wow! That was... unbelieveable! Your so quick it would've taken us forever to get here!" Sakura said jumping forward and grabbing onto Naruto's muzzle. Naruto gave a loud rumbling purr, and then he lowered his head so Sakura's feet touched the ground, she let go and turned. Then she looked up to see Rejura. "Oh! You're that Soul Shinobi Rejura, I'm glad to see you made it here." Sasuke leaped down from Naruto's back and stared up at Rejura. Rejura stared back then he leaped down landing in front of Naruto. Naruto stared down at Rejura from his great height, Rejura gave a 'hmph' and turned to the open door.

"Well you coming in or what?" He said. Naruto looked at Sakura then at Sasuke then he took a giant step forward and walked through the door. He looked at the small empty room that made it slightly cramped for his giant fox form. So he shrunk down a little the sounds of muscle and bone cracking was heard as he did this then Naruto saw it, some type of writing on the wall opposite the door. He turned his head to Sakura and Sasuke and gestured for them to come in. They walked in and noted the writing on the wall. "Without heaven... Hmm... You got both scrolls?" Rejura asked even though he knew the answer. Sakura gave a nod then remembered something.

"Wait... How did you get the Earth Scroll Sasuke?" She asked suddenly. Sasuke looked at her.

"It quite literally fell in my lap. I wasn't joking when I said that." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke then looked at the scroll held in Sasuke's hand. He lowered his head and gave a great sniff. He sniffed for a while then he raised his head. "Know whose scent it was?" Rejura who had been walking away froze.

_'What the hell? Is he some kind of dog? Wait stupid question he's a fox and foxes have a keen sense of smell! I should've seen this coming.' _Rejura thought as he turned his head slightly to see Naruto staring at him then Naruto shook his head.

**"No... Unknown..." **Naruto growled out, Rejura blinked then a smile lit his face as he turned and began walking to a doorway on the side of the wall. **"Scrolls?" **Naruto growled out nudging the scroll in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and gave a nod.

"Yeah I think it's safe to open these." He said and he handed the Earth Scroll to Sakura and pulled the Heaven Scroll from his pocket. "Ready?" He asked Sakura, she gave a nod and the two opened the scrolls. Immediately smoke began to vent forward from the scrolls. "Oh shit! It's a summoning scroll!" Sasuke snarled and he threw the scroll, Sakura also threw the scroll and pulled out a kunai readying to battle. Naruto snarled and his fur stood up. The smoke rose high and the outline of a figure could be seen. A large something was on the figures shoulder the smoke cleared and everybody's hostility evaproated. Standing on top of the two scrolls with what looked like a cow on his shoulders was...

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura said relieved and confused.

"The one and only." Iruka said smiling, he turned his gaze to Naruto. "Hey Naruto... I see you're looking fine! Here a present from me!" He said holding up the cow. Naruto's tongue snapped out wrapping around the cow's body then drawing it into his mouth where it splatted against his mouth the loud crunching of bones could be heard as Naruto ate the cow then swallowed.

**"Goooooood..."** Naruto growled out. A trickle of blood fell from his jaw onto the floor. Iruka raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You can talk in that form now?" He asked impressed.

**"Little..." **Naruto growled.

"I see, and how about you two? How are you guys doing?" Iruka asked.

"Fine nothing serious happened... well nothing except when Naruto suddenly disappeared." Sakura said, Iruka caught on this.

"What do you mean 'when Naruto suddenly disappeared?'" Iruka asked looking up at Naruto in worry, Naruto lowered his head ashamed.

**"Calling... Home..."** Naruto managed to growl out. It was then that Iruka understood.

"You guys wouldn't know this but Naruto has been here before." Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised at this. "Yes... It was quite some time ago I think 5 years ago... if I'm not mistaken." Naruto didn't say anything. "He used to be the top predator here and I would imagine that he would know every nook, cranny, and creature that live here. Even probably the Location of some of our outposts cause there's more than just this place." Iruka said. Then he leaned in forward, "Technically I shouldn't be telling you this so let's keep it as our... little secret huh?" Iruka said.

* * *

**Next up is the fighting exams...**


	20. Chapter 18, Part 1

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: All right Next chapter!  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 1**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared at Iruka who then pulled out a large, watch and looked at it. "You guys are way ahead of schedule but I guess Naruto was the reason why you were able to get here so quickly, correct?" Sakura gave a nod and Iruka smiled lightly and walked to Naruto raising a hand to pat Naruto on his large nose. "That's good. You behaving well right?" Iruka asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and Iruka smiled, "Good when you finish the next part of the exams I'll treat you guys to ramen how's that sound?" Iruka asked Naruto purred while Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged then giving nods at Iruka. Iruka then pointed to the wording on the wall behind him. "Do you guy's know what those words mean?"

"If you lack heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared. If you lack earth, run in the fields, seek advantages." Sakura said, "However it's missing a word." she said looking at Iruka for help. Iruka nodded, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Basically if what you lack is a brain, then gain knowledge and be prepared for the mission. However if you lack stamina, the you must continue to train hard. But if you have both then missions will be a breeze." Iruka said.

"Then the part with the missing word?" Sakura asked. Iruka picked up one of the scrolls and held it out.

"These words represent the chunin, and the person word from this scroll goes in the missing spot. The final sentence is 'These rules will guide a persons extremes. Basically the supposed five days that you were supposed to be in the forest, were testing the basic abilities that you might have needed as a chunin. A test that you guys succeeded in. Now that is all I have to say... good luck in the final test!" Iruka said. Sakura and Sasuke saluted whilst Naruto bowed his head. Iruka smiled at them then his smile faded slightly. Naruto looked at this with one eye but shrunk down to his small fox form and pattered to the doorway in the wall. Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto as Iruka watched them go. Praying to whatever god there was to watch over them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Anko sat outside the gate a bottle of sake in one hand and a plate of dango laid out in front of her. She drank some sake smacking her lips then grabbed a dango and bit off each small ball until only the stick was left. She then threw the stick at a tree where the outline of the leaf symbol was made from other dango sticks. "Sake and Dango what more could one want!?" She asked laughing to herself as she grabbed another dango and was about to eat it when she sensed a presence. "Whose there?" She asked two figures came from high above landing behind her. They both wore ceramic masks that hid they're faces. ANBU Shinobi, but what where they doing here? She looked at them. "What do you guys want?" She asked irritated.

"We need to show you something..." One said his mask was shaped very much like a birds. The other one in the shape of a bear. Anko ate the dango then threw it at the tree and chugged the rest of her sake.

"Let's go." She said setting the sake bottle down. With that the three blurred out of existence.

* * *

Nahati was fuming now Matsura and Nakuma had disappeared yet again and she was completely lost.

"DAMN YOU TWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She roared sending birds flying for their poor lives.

* * *

Gaara turned as he heard a roar Temari and Kankuro also turned. "What the hell was that?" Kankuro said. Gaara flicked his eye's to Kankuro then he turned back and continued walking.

* * *

Neji landed on a branch then turned when he heard the roar. His companions turned as well when their feet touched branch. "What was that?" He asked. Tenten looked at him and shrugged, Lee however looked serious.

"What's up Lee?" Tenten asked her estranged comrade. Lee looked at her then he stood up straight.

"That was the cry! Of a maiden!" he announced dramatically. Tenten face planted at this whilst Neji looked disgusted.

"And how the heck would you know that!" Lee stared at her then he shrugged.

"That's what it sounded like to me!" He said Tenten hopped over to his tree, grabbed his ears and pulled. As he gave ouches of pain Tenten said.

"You need to get your ears checked listening to all that crap from sensei made you hear and think weird things!" She said as she pulled his ears. Neji didn't say anything to his two estranged comrades but turned his head to where he heard the roar.

* * *

Johuga turned what appeared to be a large black sword with a fur pelt on the hilt on his shoulder, blood was dripping off the blade. "Oh boy... that's my sister if I'm not mistaken." Johuga said. He then turned to his two teammate's, one of them was a male Nekomata, the other a human girl. The Nekomata had black fur and a black tail, however his eye's were a piercing shade of violet. The human girl had red hair, slightly tanned skin, and eye's of deepest jade. "Nihilus, Leean. I think we should head for this tower." Both of his teammates nodded. The three jumped into the air away from the bloody bodies lying on the floor.

* * *

Johuga landed on the forest floor and looked around he could see the outline of the tower through the tree stumps. He leaped up to where the other two were. Nihilus was sniffing the air, "What is it?" Johuga asked.

"Blood," Nihilus said with his strange accent(Hispanic if you will), "Large amounts of it." Johuga looked around, "What would you advise?"

"Let's just keep going and ignore any distractions we're almost to the tower." Johuga said. Nihilus nodded and wrapping his cloak around him and over his head to hide his ears and leaped forward. Johuga following with Leean behind him, they soon landed in front of the gate of the tower, only to find several bodies twitching on the floor. Johuga leaned forward and pressed a hand on the forms throats. "They're all right just knocked out. However this one." He pointed to one body that barely twitched. "Is bleeding from the inside. There's only one person with enough power to do that sort of thing that I know of... and I seriously doubt it was him." Leena looked at him.

"Whose that?" she asked.

"Kurodo Matsura... if it really was him then all three of them would be suffering from the same thing not just one." Johuga said. "So the question right now is... where is this being that's capable internal damage? Just how dangerous is he?" Johuga asked. With that he walked inside the tower.

* * *

Orochimaru was furious, not only had he lost one of his pet snakes... he had also lost track of Sasuke. His plans was not going as well as he thought they would, he should've killed that giant fox when he had the chance. He took a deep hissing breath and released it. He then looked up to see Dosu landing in front of him. "Well?" Orochimaru asked.

"We have confirmed that Sasuke Uchiha has made it to the central tower." Dosu said. Orochimaru's eye's narrowed.

"So... he made it out of here in one piece... truly a shame I wanted to give him something but it looks like that will have to wait for another day." Orochimaru said rather wistfully. Dosu looked up curiosity overcoming fear.

"'Give him something' my lord?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed a gift of power... But now I'll have to give it to someone else." Orochimaru turned his eye's onto Dosu, who then paled. "Don't get your hopes up you fool, it would be wasted on you." Orochimaru said, turning away and stare out into the dark forest. _'I could possibly use that brat whom has the nine-tailed fox inside of him... but no... he's also with Sasuke...' _it was then that Orochimaru saw a flash and pulling out a kunai threw it. It landed on a branch where a black garbed figure stood.

"Well, well... this is unexpected... to see a grass ninja with a sound ninja with one prostrating in front of the other... quite suspicious especially since there's no treaty with either villages." Said a cool, calm voice. Orochimaru stared at the black clad figure who nearly blended in with the background.

"And who might you be?" Orochimaru asked. The figure unfortunately had a large collar so it hid his lips but Orochimaru had the distinct impression that he was smiling.

"My name is Matsuru Kurodo. Though I prefer Kurodo if you don't mind... and now I ask you the question you posed to me... Who might you be?" Matsuru asked. Orochimaru just chuckled and revealed his rather freakishly long tongue.

"Me... I guess it would best for me to be called Death!" Orochimaru now unveiling his full killers intent. Kurodo didn't even flinch as he was hit by a powerful wave of killing intent Dosu stared as he stood up taking several steps back. Kurodo smiled to himself, his own killer intent was leaking very slowly out.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Orochimaru was stunned, only someone on Jounin level could resist the killer intent. He smirked, it looked like he could have a decent challenge before he went to fulfill the rest of his plans.

* * *

_**That's it for today... Please give me a review!**_


	21. Chapter 18, Part 2

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: Nothing to say... except that I want a review... just one... PLEASE! SOMEBODY!? ANYBODY!?  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 2  
**

Naruto sat on a branch his eye's scanning the dark forest in front of him. He sniffed the air then he breathed deeply inhaling the moist cool air. He preferred the forest instead of sitting inside that box. There was just so much more room and the air was cleaner, he really didn't understand why people put themselves in such small boxes. He turned to look at the tower where Sakura, Sasuke, Rejura's team, Johuga's team, the guy with big eyebrows team, and The Sand shinobi were currently boxed in. Today was the last day for the teams to meet up at the tower, Naruto thought to the teams that weren't in the tower already. That girl Ino's team... Johuga's sister, and her teammates, Kiba and his team, those sound guys, the team from rain, and... quite a few other teams. Naruto leaned back then he looked at his vest it was very heavy with all the weights hidden inside the fabric of the vest. He was tempted to take it off but thought better of it especially considering where he was it might break the branch and send him tumbling into the darkness. He sighed and stood up then he leaned back again then snapped forward his fists clenched as they shot forward punching the air.

His foot then came up fast and nearly invisible then his other foot as he leaped into the air his foot coming again and again then he landed denting the wood but taking no care in that as he spun round to do high, low, middle, high kick all in rapid succession. Then he back fisted the and spun round. He stopped to take a deep breath then he resumed his martial training unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

Neji stared down at the window at Naruto who leaped to and fro fists flying, feet kicking at invisible opponents. He had to admit the boy was flexible and versatile in h is combat. He watched as Naruto fell back his feet kicking out both left and right then using his hands to spin on the spot then he released his grip on the ground spinning on his back his feet flying through the air. "His taijutsu is highly commendable." An excited voice said. Neji didn't even glance at Lee his eye's focusing purely on Naruto. "His taijutsu might even be better than mine!" Lee to which Neji frowned saying.

"That's impossible, he's just a loser through and through. Though I would say that he's not alone in that department." Neji said turning his gaze to Lee at the last sentence. Lee frowned, scratching his head.

"You know Neji one day you might be wrong about your whole destiny idea." At this Neji flashed his Byakugan at Lee.

"Destiny is never wrong, if he is destined to be a loser like you then that is all he will be. Nothing more and nothing less." Lee glared at Neji who scoffed at him then he walked away, Lee watched him go then he turned his eye's to Naruto.

_'No... Naruto is far greater than that... I cannot explain how... all I do know is that he is meant to be far greater than what Fate dictates.' _Lee thought, he watched Naruto fighting with the air then he turned and walked away.

* * *

Kurodo lay pinned onto a tree trunk a glowing white sword in his shoulder staring at the man whose face was half peeled away. Kurodo's own clothes were a mess, it was torn up in many places and the collar was gone revealing his face. His black glasses were also destroyed in the battle and his purple eyes narrowed as he focused on the man in front of him. "Interesting you were able to take my full power as if it was nothing. Clearly you aren't an ordinary shinobi... Perhaps you're a Jounin in disguise.... or something far worse." Orochimaru had to give credit to the boy, he was quick on the uptake and he was strong... perhaps even stronger than Sasuke. Orochimaru looked at him.

"You are indeed quick and powerful you could one day become a powerful Shinobi... Join me... and I can help you reach that goal and show you the path to immortality!" Orochimaru said his hand held out to Kurodo. Kurodo looked at the hand then he started laughing. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'm sorry but I've been a part of any group, not even with my current group. I prefer to work alone... which means I'll get my power and I'll become a great shinobi _alone_..." Kurodo said, then he smirked. "However your offer will not be forgotten... I'll pass the message on... to Sasuke Uchiha I believe." Orochimaru smirked as well.

"You are dangerous aren't you?" He asked casually.

"And so are you..." Kurodo said and he dissovled into a puddle of blood. Orochimaru stared at the puddle then he turned his head to find Dosu staring at him watching the day long battle.

"Where does that wonderful boy come from?" Orochimaru asked, Dosu blinked.

"From the Hidden Village of Soul I believe my lord." Orochimaru stared at him then he turned back to the puddle. He pulled out the scroll that was hidden in his robes and threw it to Dosu who caught it. Dosu looked at the scroll then he knelt down.

"Go to the tower and wait there for further to instructions... Don't do anything serious without my consent." Orochimaru said then he leaped into the air. Dosu looked at where his master was then he turned and began leaping forward to find Kin and Zaku.

* * *

Naruto lay on the tree branch holes and dents surrounding his body, panting, then he sat up and looked at his vest. "This thing is so heavy. If I could just..." He reached for the vest and pulled at it then he released it as he felt the full weight of the vest pulling him down. "I'll ask Kakashi sensei to give me something lighter."

"Have problems Naruto?" A cool voice said Naruto looked around to see Sasuke leaning against a tree his eye's never leaving Naruto's.

"Sasuke? What're you doing here?" Naruto hadn't sensed Sasuke at all a fact that worried Naruto slightly. "Never mind that could you help me with this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and walked to Naruto then he knelt down grabbing the vest with both hands and pulling, to his surprise he found resistance. Digging his heels in he gave a great pull and the vest slipped off of Naruto, Sasuke staggered back then he gave a groan as the vest landed on his chest. He could feel it's weight pressing down on him, it was tremendous, had Naruto been wearing this vest since day one? He staggered then he managed to push the vest onto tree branch where it landed onto the branch cracking it and creating a small hole. Naruto sighed then he suddenly leaped up. "Ah that's much better!" He began hopping on the spot then he crouched low then sprang up high into the air shooting past the tree branches and ending up flying high into the blue sky where he looked around. "Wow! I can see everything up here!" he said as he began to fall down. He sailed down like a rock and landed powerfully onto the tree branch where it cracked then broke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he crawled to where the broken branch had fallen. He was answered by a hand grasping the rest of the branch and a head popping up.

"Whew that was close." Naruto said, sweat glistening from his body. He sighed and wiped his head, then he turned to Sasuke. "I went really high up! I could see Konoha it's real beautiful!" Naruto said then he grabbed his vest then he shouldered it and jumped down to the ground. "I'm hungry!" He declared and he walked to the tower hoping to find some food in there. Sasuke stared at Naruto then he looked at his hand. He then clenched his fist and began punching the tree branch.

"DAMMIT! How is he so strong! And yet I'm so weak! HOW!?" Sasuke roared. He growled then he leaped down and headed for the tower dark thoughts brewing in his mind.

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

Naruto stood along with 29 others in a large room with raised platforms on the side and a giant hand in the tiger sign. Naruto stared ahead at the elite shinobi in front of them Anko also stood there a microphone attached to her head. "First off! The second test congratulations on passing!" She shouted. Naruto blinked and cocked his head to the side then he turned his head to his vest which weighed him down slightly as Kakashi had given him a new vest with heavier weights. 'It's good for training' Kakashi had said but Naruto wondered if he was doing this to torture him.

"You're team I heard were one of the first one's that made it" Guy said to Kakashi. "Maybe they were lucky. However their luck is now gonna run dry, since now it's all about skill." Guy said. Kakashi turned his head to Guy a minute later.

"You say something? Guy?" Guy bristled at this and he turned raising a fist.

_'Damn that Kakashi always acting cool!'_ Guy thought angrily, while Kakashi stared at him confused.

Rejura stared at Naruto who stood slightly hunched as if a weight was weighing him down. Then he turned his eye's to the other two soul teams. Dislike instantly etched itself onto his face as he stared at Nakuma and Kurodo. _'So they made it too... not like I expected them not to...'_ he thought angrily and he turned his head back to see his sensei staring at him. His sensei was an unusually tall man with a bright red mohawk spike sideways, and a bandage on his nose. He wore the typical vest blue colored vest that Soul Jounin wore. His pants were unusually large and billowed out sideways. He then stared at Nahati's sensei. A short man with long arms and wearing a straw hat on his head at all times. He also wore straw shoes, and carried an extremely large scroll on his back. Then he looked at Johuga's sensei, a man of average height with green, wiry, spiky hair that shot in all directions and a large scar on his face extending from one cheek and onto the other. He had a large tattoo on his right arm in the form of a dragon and he held a staff in his left. All in all they were impressive to look at and in battle. He smirked slightly, this next test better be good.

"No wonder you nominated your teams..." The 3rd Hokage said to Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi they smiled slightly.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the next test!" Anko shouted, then she turned to the 3rd. "Hokage-sama please."

"Yes..." The old man took a step forward grabbing his pipe and lowering it. "For the coming 3rd test... but before I explain that there is something I'd like for you to know. It concerns the true reason of the exam." Naruto who had been staring at the floor raised his and he clenched his fists the fingers cracking slightly. "Why do we have the allied countries take an exam together? 'To promote friendship among the countries' 'To raise the level of shinobi' I don't want you to be confused with the true meaning. This exam is... A replacement for the war between the other countries." Naruto unclenched his fists and cracked his neck the cracking echoing across the room audibly.

"I don't believe that!" Naruto said, the 3rd closed his eye's.

"I'm not telling you to believe it... I'm just telling you what the true purpose of this test is..." Naruto just shook his head but listened as the old man began to explain the circumstances of the test and of the country, it's people, it's leaders it's clients, it's shinobi and finally the true power of a shinobi. Naruto stood up slightly straighter but he stared at the old man in the eye's and the old man stared at him their eye's locking onto each other. "Now the third test."

"Excuse me... cough! If you wouldn't mind me as referee explaining the test." A voice said as a man appeared in front of the hokage kneeling.

"By all mans Hayate." The man called Hayate nodded and stood up and turned to face the young shinobi. "Hello everyone I am Hayate" Naruto noted the rather sickly look in his eye and his voice.

"Are you... All right?" He asked. Hayate turned an eye to him then give a wry smile it looked rather spooky on his face.

"Don't you worry about me... very soon you'll be worrying more about yourselves instead of anybody else. Anyways... this test is not the actual test... it's a preliminary for the third test. To decide who gets chosen for the main event." Mutterings soon rose up among the genin ninja.

"Preliminary!? What do you mean?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Sensei I don't understand this preliminary. Why can't the people who are here just take the third exam?" Sakura asked. Hayate turned his eye to her.

"Perhaps the 1st and 2nd test were a bit too easy this year. We simply have too many remaining members and according the rules of the Chunin exams we _must_ have a preliminary to reduce the numbers. As Hokage-sama indicated earlier there will be guests from other countries coming... with this many people the fights take way too long... we are on borrowed time." Rejura snorted.

_'Not with the Reikage they aren't... though maybe the other guests don't want to watch an actual fight.' _Rejura thought savagely. Then he realized something, the Reikage hadn't shown up yet. Where was he?

"All right so those not feeling well to fight please step forward now and say so." There was silence then someone stepped forward, this someone was tall, wore glasses, had light silver hair and had several bandages on his nose.

"I quit!" He said Naruto looked at him in surprise he seriously did not think anybody would quit. Hayate looked at Anko who gave him a clipboard and he looked at the one who had spoken up. "You're Yakushi Kabuto from the leaf right? You may leave." Kabuto gave a nod and turned Naruto watched him go then he saw it... a smirk of pure malice. He shuddered then he turned back to the Jounin up front.

"Anybody else?" When nobody answered Hayate looked at the clipboard. Then he looked up, "Now the preliminary will consist of one on one fighting... and since we have now... 29 people one person will be lucky enough to either fight twice... or not at all." Naruto gulped at this. Fighting once would be hard enough but twice? That person better be super good at fighting. "Cough! The winners shall advance to the third tests... it's as simple as that, and as for rules... there are no rules... fight as if your life depended on it... since it more or less does. Cough! You will fight until one of you dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you don't want to die then acknowledge that you lose. But if I know that someone has won I'll jump in since we _don't_ want a mountain of corpses." Hayate said.

"Open it." Anko said into her microphone and a panel began to move upward revealing an electric board underneath.

"This electric scoreboard will show the match-ups for the battle. Now I know this is sudden but let's announce the battle." Hayate said. Instantly names began flicking on the screens far too fast for any normal person to perceive. Naruto looked at the boards lamely and yawned.

"I hope it's not me." He said and the names stopped at...

* * *

_**Cliffy... I need votes for the first fight after that I'll choose the pairings for the rest of the fights.**_


	22. Chapter 18, Part 3

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: Nothing to say... except that I want a review... PLEASE! SOMEBODY!? ANYBODY!?  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 3  
**

The name flashed Rejura Mido vs Akado Yoroi, Naruto breathed a slight sigh of reliefe. He then turned to Rejura Mido who was rubbing his hair which was beginning to turn into a spikey ball much like a sea urchin. Naruto looked at him then walking over he held up a hand. "Good luck!" Rejura looked at the hand then, took it and shaked.

"Don't worry I won't even take a minute to get rid of this creep!" Rejura said winking at Naruto. Naruto blinked then he smiled as Rejura smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto then walked with the others to the raised platforms where they would watch away from the fighting. Rejura then turned to his opponent. Akado was one of that Kabuto's teammate, he wore a mask on his face and wore black glasses much like a certain Matsura Kurodo. Rejura stared at him then he held up his right hand and flexed the fingers cracking them. Naruto who was watching from above through the bars turned his head to Kakashi.

"This battle is over." Naruto said unflinchingly Kakashi turned his eye to Naruto.

"Really? Thanks for the info." Kakashi said Naruto just nodded and lay against the wall closing his eye's. However Kakashi was thinking. _'He's already able to tell who will win or lose? Either he's become more used to battle or... It could be the influence of the Nine Tailed Fox.'_ Kakashi thought. Kakashi turned back to the two students standing there waiting for Hayate to give the word. He looked at both of them then said.

"Begin!" The two sprang at each other both reaching forward with their hands at each other. Rejura with his right hand Akado with his left. They caught each other's hands and a power struggle began then something strange happened Rejura seemed to fade out of exsistence and suddenly he was walking to one of the stairs leading to the platforms. His eye's closed when he opened them they were a slitted, blue.

"Snakebite!" He said and all of a sudden Akado was sent flying into the wall. Blood spurted from his body and he collapsed onto the ground. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

_'It was so quick I barely caught it. He hit him in the chest while damaging several internal organs and ripping the skin. He is a fercious foe indeed... are the other Ninja's from Soul this strong?' _He then turned his head to Naruto who was sleeping all curled up into a ball. He stared at him then he turned his head to the screen. The next fight said Shikamaru Nara vs Tsuchi Kin. Kakashi turned his eye to Shikamaru who was saying that it was such a a drag that he had to fight a woman and what-not as he walked down the stairs to the center while Kin watched him narrowed eyed.

"Why do I have to fight a woman?" Shikamaru asked. Kin stared at him.

"I'll finish you quickly!" Shikamaru stared at her lamely.

"If that's what you think... then your wrong..." She growled.

"Are you two ready? Then begin the 2nd Match!" Shikamaru instantly went into a series of Jutsu signs and finally ending with Rat.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu!" Instantly his shadow shot forward toward Kin. Kin jumped to the side and leaped forward.

"Your mine!" Then she felt her self stop suddenly. "What the!?" Shikamaru smirked and released the hand sign to spread his arms out. As he did Kin's body also did the same. "What is this!?"

"Heh heh... Shadow Possesion Jutsu success," Kakashi stared at this then he looked at Asuma who was standing a ways away.

"So... he's a Nara?" Asuma smiled.

"Catch on quick Kakashi though I think the board already stated that." Kakashi ignored the jibe.

"So let me guess. He's lazy, uncooperative, and a genius?" Asuma smile broadened.

"All true I'm afraid." Asuma said. Ino just gave a sympathetic nod.

"He's seriously a slacker but he's my teammate! Go Shikamaru!" She cried out to Shikamaru who had just pulled out a shuriken from his pouch Kin following his movements unwillingly.

"You're crazy you're gonna get us both killed!" Kin shouted as she held up the shuriken, the bladed edge glinting in the light.

"Well let's test that theory." Shikamaru said. Kin just stared at him wide-eyed, then they both threw. the flew spinning wildly and the two passed eachother heading for their intended victims. Kin watched horrified as the shuriken got closer and closer.

_'He's really gonna do it!' _She realized and tried to fight the strange hold on her body but she soon realized that unless she had some kind of herculean strength she was gonna die. Then she began to bend backwards. She looked up to see Shikamaru bending backwards to avoid the shuriken. _'He was bluffing?' _and with that thought her cockiness came back. "I knew you didn't have the gu-!" She stopped as her head came colliding into the wall behind her. Shikamaru who was bent back chuckled.

"She was so busy with the shuriken she didn't realize how close she was to the wall." He explained as he righted himself watching Kin's body crumple to the ground. He smirked as Hayate announced him victor. He walked back up the stairs as Ino kept shouting, Asuma smiling at him. Kakashi watched this then he turned his eye's to the board. He watched the names flicked across the screen then his eye widened in surprise.

* * *

**_two fights down... A lot more to go!_**


	23. Chapter 18, part 4

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: Nothing to say... except that I thank Mad Tsuchikage for the reviews and I hope I get some more soon.  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 4**

"Naruto, You're up now." Kakashi said, walking over to Naruto and crouching next to the boy and gently putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto blinked then he raised his head, blinked and yawned. Then he sat up still yawning, and rubbed his eye's then he looked up to see his name, along with another.

"Sliea?" he asked then he looked across to see a wicked smile poking out of a hood. Then the hood was tossed aside to reveal, two cat ears, rows of long pointed teeth, and fur. "What is she?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi, who just shook his head.

"Be careful Naruto, she's from Soul so she's dangerous." Naruto stared at him then nodded, then he looked at his vest. Kakashi understood the question, "Not yet... Later on okay?" Naruto sighed then nodded then he vanished in poof of smoke, reappearing in a whirl of wind and smoke on the arena floor, hunched slightly. Sliea jumped high curled into a ball and spun, then she landed on all fours on the ground. She gave a snarling growl as she straightened up. Naruto returned the growl with one of his own. She stared at him then laughed and pointed a clawed finger at him.

"What was that? A purr? You can't scare me!" Naruto bristled at this then he opened his mouth and gave a piercing roar. The roar was so loud that the watchers had to clap their hands to their ears to prevent them from being blown to pieces. He stopped and stared at Sliea who stared back her slitted eye's narrowed.

"I don't need to scare you! Just beat you!" Naruto snarled and he hunched even lower. They stared at each other waiting for Hayate's signal to take off. Hayate who had also clapped his hands over, looked at the two then said.

"Begin!" Naruto and Sliea sprang at each other and caught each other in midair. Then Naruto kicked forward his foot connecting with her ribcage she grunted then she set her claws into Naruto's skin and as she flew back she scraped off Naruto's skin causing him to howl in pain.

"OW! You..." Naruto snarled then he leaped back looking at his wounded bleeding arms and then he leaped up onto the giant stone hand where he stared at his bleeding arms. "Damn this hurts." He said then he turned his head to Sliea who staring up at him. He looked at his arms then back at her. He jumped down coming down on her she jumped back as he landed on the ground cracking it and sending large chunks flying. He growled and turned his eye's to Sliea who leaped her fists flying wildly. He ducked, blocked, and dodged the wild attack then he reached forward and grabbed one arm and spun once and then releasing the girl sending her flying to the wall. She flew then righted her self so her feet touched the wall then she spun round her foot extended smashing it onto Naruto's face sending him flying to the side, he landed on the ground and stared up at Sliea as she jumped into the air her knees bent aiming for his head. He rolled as she slammed into the ground cracking it, she then spun her leg outstretched. Naruto jumped then he rolled backward several paces till he was a good distance away from her then he stood up. "All right you're good... real good..." Naruto said, as he crouched down, "Almost good enough to make me sweat..." He said she smirked and stood up straight, furry hands on her hips.

"Heh you shouldn't underestimate us Soul Shinobi..." Naruto nodded.

"I don't... But I think it's time we stopped warming up..." Naruto said. Sliea smiled then she gave a slight chuckle.

"I see so you noticed I wasn't fighting with even half of my strength." She said. Naruto stared at her, then he gave a nod. "As a gift I'll show you my full power!" She quickly went through several seals and ended with tiger. "Hidden Neko Techinque-Transformation-Great Beast!" Naruto blinked.

"Transformation." He repeated then he realized what was about to happen. "Kakashi-Sensei! Is it okay now!?" Kakashi looked at him then he gave a nod. Naruto smiled and turned his smile fading as he watched fur emerge from her body as she began to hunch over her muscles bulging as she flexed her arms then she gave a roar as her body grew larger and larger then it was over, She now stood a meter tall and her fur now covered her new enlarged body. She gave a deep chuckle.

"It's over kid... you should give up now!" Naruto grinned however and held up a finger.

"Wrong! The one who should give up is you!" As he disappeared from view in whirl of smoke reappearing on top of the giant hand again. "I'll show everybody right here and now _my_ true power!" This statement caught everybody's attention in particular the Jounin instructors.

"Kakashi what's he talking about?" Guy asked. Kakashi could only smile.

"You'll see Guy." Guy puzzled over this as he turned his attention back to Naruto who had removed his vest and was holding it with one hand. He stood up and stretched then he gave a whoop.

"Yeah! That's much better." Sliea who had been watching carefully laughed.

"That's it!? You're taking off that stupid vest!?"

"Yep." Naruto then dropped the vest. Everybody watched as it fell... like a rock to the floor. When it landed a large dome appeared in the ground as the vest sank into the earth. Everybody stared at the hole their mouths dropping wordlessly open, everybody except Kakakshi and Sasuke. However a certain man was furious at another certain man.

"Kakashi! You! How dare you copy Lee's training!" Kakashi didn't say anything but turned his eye to Guy.

"I didn't put Naruto to this training... _He_ did" Guy who had been glaring at Kakashi blinked.

"You mean... I see..." Guy said as he turned his head back to the battle. Naruto was still grinning as he said one word.

"Showtime!"

He seemed to explode from the statue as he leaped forward at speeds far to fast for any eye to see even the legendary Sharingan that Kakashi had pulled out had trouble keeping up with the boys movements. Naruto blasted across to the door where he crouched staring at the monstrous form in front of him. "Nekomata's... A race of cat-like people who are known to have 3 different forms. The animal form, in which they turn into cats, the human form in which they take on a mostly human appearance, and finally the mad cat form." Rejura spoke, Many heads turned to him. "The Wild Cat form gives them great power but normally turns them into giant, blood lusting, engines of destruction. However with enough training one can eventually learn to have full control of the form. Sliea is one of those that's learned to control her form... but the pay off is that she doesn't become either as large or as powerful as she would if she went berserk. Also she can only hold that form for a limited time." Many heads nodded in understanding as they turned their heads back to the two fighters who were now locked in a vicious power struggle. Naruto with his small human body looked like he was losing against the massive form that was Sliea. However the truth was they were equal, Naruto smirked as his muscles bulged and flexed as he and Sliea locked with each other then the two leaped back simultaneously. Naruto inhaled deeply then he ran forward his body flickering in and out of the visible plane.

Sliea stared at Naruto as he flickered in and out appearing in different places then she held up a hand where her claws suddenly extended forward by several feet. She made a large slash left swing with her claws in an attempt to give Naruto little moving space. He braked as the claw missed him by mere inches he then took a step back as she took a large step forward. She then began to slash left, right, left, right, left, up, down, up, down. Naruto snarled as he dodged left, right then jumped several paces back to avoid the claws. _'With her constantly attacking I can't get any room to attack... Looks like I'm going have to use some jutsu to get out of this mess. Here we go!' _Naruto held up his hands in a cross-like formation, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly 8 more Naruto's popped into existence the now nine Naruto's looked at each other then nodded. "HERE WE GO!" They all yelled and they flickered in and out of existence as they ran forward. Sliea snarled and using her claws cut the floor and pried out a large slab stone it flew in the air and with several deft movements she sliced the rock into small sharp points, her claws in shrank back as she grabbed the pieces and threw them at the clones the clones soon began flipping and spinning as they continued they're run however only 5 clones were left from the barrage._ 'She took down some of my clones but that's all right. There's still enough for this!'_

"All right boys! Tornado time!" Naruto shouted, "Right!" His clones shouted back, then they landed on different sides of Sliea then they began running in circle at first it was a slow circle then they sped faster and faster till eventually they were a blur.

"Is this all!? Some cheap parlor tricks? I'm not impressed. Sliea began to move forward her claws extending when she felt her body rise slightly off the ground. "Wh-What the!?" Then the wind came roaring as she was sent flying high into the air and smacked into the ceiling. She was forced to lay there as the winds kept her up there then the wind stopped and she fell.

"READY GUYS!!! ATTACK!" All the Naruto's skidded to a stop then leaped up their spinning toward Sliea. Sliea snarled and her claws extended outward. She slashed at the Naruto's but due to their incredible rising speed and rotations 3 of the clones where able to make it through. They smashed into stomach making her cough then two of them unrolled and ran on her body onto her back and jumped landing on the ceiling then jumping again their foot outstretched in a kick as they slammed into Sliea's back. The last Naruto grabbed Sliea's head and jumped on the back as they flew down with incredible speed. "Naruto special! Whirlwind Drop!" he shouted as Sliea's head slammed into the ground then her body came down slamming into the ground sending spider webs of cracks everywhere. Naruto panted as he and the clones jumped off of Sliea's back staring at the fallen body then Sliea's form began to shrink till her nude form was on the ground. Hayate appeared in front of Naruto surprising the boy and knelt at the body putting a hand on Sliea's neck. He stood up and held up a hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." A yell of 'Hell yes!' could be heard as Naruto smiled and sat down on the ground scratching the back of his head.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter... Please Read and Review I thrive on Reviews!**_


	24. Chapter 18, Part 5

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: Nothing to say... except that I thank Beserkians fury for the review and I hope I get some more soon.  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part _5_**

Naruto walked up to Kakashi still smiling, Kakashi turned to Naruto hiding his sharingan. "Good job Naruto. Excellent use of your speed and clones." Naruto blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. Kakashi then looked Naruto up and down quickly, where there had been various wounds was now smooth unblemished skin. _"The kyubi's healing powers are amazing already all of his wounds have healed." _Kakashi observed. He simply patted Naruto on the head who had transformed back into a fox and was now curled up against Kakashi's leg. Kakashi smiled slightly then turned up to the board. Up next was Johuga Yuugah vs Nahati Yuugah Kakashi looked at the name Nahati for a while. _"That name sounds familiar..."_ he thought his mind immediately began searching through names similar to the one on the giant screen. Then it came to him, _"Her name has all the letters that makes up Hinata's name_" He realized. He took a look at the girl now that he looked at her she did look slightly similar to Hinata. Nahati had jumped down and was standing hands on her hips looking up at her opponent who was also her brother.

"Well!? Come on! Let's get this over with and this time you can't make any excuses you've been waiting for this for a loooooooooooooooong time!" Kakashi was puzzled by this remark.

"Waiting for what?" Rejura who had been walking over to their side and was currently petting Naruto.

"Waiting to get the beating of his life." Rejura supplied simply. Kakashi nearly jumped he hadn't even sensed the boy. "Sorry I tend to not radiate with the killing intent you normally find around friends." Kakashi didn't say anything he just gave a nod and turned his gaze to the siblings. Hayate stood there looking from one to the other. Nahati was grinning maliciously while Johuga looked slightly miserable.

"Do we really have to fight?" Johuga asked. Nahati scoffed and leaning forward and putting her hand on her hips.

"No duh dumbass! I really hope you make this entertaining" Johuga gave a grim laugh.

"I seriously doubt that you're going to enjoy this..." Johuga said, he made several circular motions with his arms then held one out forward level with his body and the other arm held back angled up. His sister smirked and got in the same position.

"The White Lotus huh?" Rejura said as he stood up he watched the two stare at each other. Then Hayate appeared looking at both fighters the he raised his arm and swung it down.

"Begin!" He shouted and he vanished. The two stood there as still as statue's, then they began to circle each other very slowly both staring into each other's eyes. Naruto awoke suddenly and looking around saw the two circling each other. He watched then he scratched at the ground and pulled out a small pebble. He examined it then he transformed back to his human form pebble in one clawed hand. He held the pebble up and flicked it. Kakashi who had been watching this curious action watched as the pebble fell. It land on the ground with a soft plink everybody heard it... and everyone was surprised as the two Soul Shinobi moved into action. They leaped at each other at the same time and met in the middle with a collossal crash. The two had their fingers interlocked with each other their arms tense, muscles bulging. The stood they're feet digging into the ground as they tried to push one or the other back. Then they both reared their heads back and slammed into each other as they headbutted each other. Many people winched as twin cracks were heard. The only one's who hadn't flinched were the Soul Shinobi they watched the event with cool, uncaring eye's.

The two staggered back both of them clutching their heads. They stared at each other then they both jumped forward Johuga with his foot outstretched Nahati her hands out stretched palm up. The two once again collided with bone shattering force however they soon got into a wild tangle of punches, kicks, elbows, knee's and other assortemnts of fighting. Naruto watched them fight, noting how they moved. They were surprisingly graceful almost dancing as they struck and blocked each other. His hands began to move on their own as he watched Johuga give a powerful chop to his sisters neck sending her stumbling to the side. She grabbed the spot where he had strucked and rubbed it gingerly. Her eye's widned in surprise as Johuga rushed forward grabbed her then spinning rapidly sent her flying straight into the wall. She crashed into the wall and dust billowed forth from the crash site and rocks fell. Johuga inhaled deeply then he held out one hand made circular sweep with it then held it forward and raised the other hand up into the White Lotus stance. He stayed in that stance watching as the rubble fell and the dust cleared. When it cleared Nahati was gone in her place was a large hole. Johuga lowered his arms and turned his gaze into the ground.

"Earth Style: Rock Lizard!" A voice shouted Johuga turned directly behind him to see a several tiny lizards made purely out of rock running toward him.

"Shit!" He snarled and he leaped up spinning and his foot landed on the ceiling as the lizards swarmed over to the center and began to pile on each other. More and more of the ground cracked and broke away as more and more lizards were created becoming progressively bigger as they were created. Then the pile in the middle began to form into a giant lizard made of hundreds upon hundreds of rock lizards. The giant rock lizard turned a wildly roaming eye onto Johuga who had now pulled out a scroll. He opened the scroll, bit his thumb and and smeared blood on the parchment all in one swift move. A large something appeared from thin air, closer inspection revealed it to be a large black sword with a fur pelt on the hilt. He then took his still bleeding thumb and smeared blood along the length of the blade. The blade glowed bright blue, he held the blade in front of him horizontally. The giant rock lizard roared and a stone tongue shot out. "Soul Technique: Soul Crusher!" He spun round and slashed with the blade a blue light erupted from the blade and shot toward the rock lizard. It cut through the tongue and the lizard and a loud scream was heard. Johuga's sword vanished and he vanished in a puff of smoke reappearing on the ground underneath the fallen pieces of rock lizards to catch something. He then vanished again to reappear near the large door, the heavily bleeding body of his sister cradled in his arms. He lowered the body to the ground and turned to the still falling pieces of the giant lizard. He then turned to see his sister glaring at him even as blood poured from her the large wound in her torso.

"I hate... you... so damn... much!" She breathed Johuga sighed then he raised his hand.

"I give up!" He announced. Rejura gave a snort and looked at Naruto who was staring wide-eyed at Johuga.

"I thought as much. It's just like him to give up." Naruto looked at Rejura.

"Why?" Rejura shrugged.

"You know what I have no clue." he said grinning broadly Naruto looked slightly disappointed then he turned to Hayate who was signaling to people in white clothes. "But still he hurt her pretty badly she won't be out of the hospital for a while." Rejura said looking at the medical nin. They brought a stretcher and one nin had glowing green hands pressed against the wound which had stopped bleeding now. "She's gonna be very angry for the next few days. Best for everybody to stay away from her." He told Naruto. Naruto nodded then he yawned revealing his large teeth pointed teeth. Rejura looked at the teeth then he turned his gaze to the board which was flashing through names. He didn't know why but he had a really bad feeling about this next fight. The names were on the board, 'Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga'

* * *

_**Review please... and yes this fight is still going to happen also I'm not sure if I should have Rock Lee fight Gaara...**_


	25. Chapter 18, Part 6

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: I need more reviews! Please!  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 6**

Naruto stared at the name even as Kiba turned to Hinata grabbed her by shoulders and shouted. "Quit! Don't do this!" He looked up at Kakashi who was watching as Kiba was holding Hinata who was staring at the bottom name in pure horror. Already her opponent was at the fighting arena and was watching her carefully with narrowed eye's. Naruto looked at the figure below, he had long hair, white eye's, bandage wrappings on one arm, a gray shirt and black shorts. Naruto stared at this person then he felt dislike instantly seep into his being he gave a growling snarl. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Rejura turned his eye's also onto Naruto.

"What's up Naruto?" Kakashi asked, Naruto kept his eye's on the boy.

"That guy... he's bad, real bad..." Naruto snarled, Kakashi agreed that Neji kid was trouble especially if he was going to be fighting someone from the same clan. He looked at Guy who was frowning.

"Guy... What do you know about that Neji kid?" Guy closed his eye's.

"Neji is part of the Hyuuga clan, however he is not part of the main branch, and... he has an extreme dislike for the main branch." Kakashi's eye's widened.

"But that girl isn't she?" Kakashi was now realizing just how serious this was.

"I wouldn't know for sure but yes I believe that Hinata is part of the main branch isn't the right Kurenai?" Kurenai looked at Guy and nodded her red eye's were worried. Hinata was still staring at her name on the screen, she looked as if she was in some kind sick reality show. She then looked at the boy standing waiting for her. She shook her head and took several steps back mouthing 'No no,' Naruto watched her reaction. Then he turned his eye's back to Neji, who was still staring at Hinata. Naruto didn't understand what the big deal was between the two.

"So let me get this straight..." Rejura said, "Those two, Hinata and Neji, they are part of the same clan and there's two different branches one being the Main Branch, which houses the nobles of the clan, and the other branch is where it contains the servants. Am I right on the money so far?" Kakashi, and Guy were looking at Rejura who was still petting Naruto's long hair they nodded. "This Hinata girl is a noble, and Neji is a servant and they are related to each other in some way?" Rejura asked.

"You're right about their status but I don't know if they are related." Kakashi said looking at the girl who was looking down at her feet. Naruto looked at her then he got to his feet and walked over to her sliding past the various people. Hinata looked up at Naruto and a blush came over her face.

"N-N-Naruto?" she asked, Naruto glared at her then he raised a hand and slapped her. Eye's widened, in shock and anger and Hinata clutched at her cheek staring in shock and surprise at Naruto.

"Fight!" Naruto said, "Fight with everything you got! Make no regrets!" he stared into her white eye's, she looked at him surprise now in her feature. Her teamates, and teacher were staring at Naruto surprise. She looked down then her eye's changed, from the fearful glance they became a fierce scowl. She looked up at Naruto and nodded, then she grabbed the railing and vaulted over it.

"Hinata! Don't do this!" Kiba shouted then he turned to Naruto grabbing him by Naruto's weighted vest. "You idiot! Don't you realize what you've done!?" Kiba shouted, Naruto glared at Kiba then he smirked.

"So you would rather have her hide like a coward?" Kiba glared at Naruto.

"If it mean's that she lives then yes! You've sent her to her doom!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's hands and squeezed Kiba didn't release his grip. Then Kurenai put a hand on Kiba's shoulders.

"Kiba... that's enough." She said. Kiba turned to his teacher.

"But Sensei! You know what's going to-!" He began.

"Don't worry I won't let him do anything serious." Kurenai said then she turned her gaze to Kakashi and Guy, "_We _won't let him..." Kakashi and Guy nodded. They all turned their eye's to the two fighters. Neji was staring at Hinata who was staring right back at him, Neji scoffed and lowered his head closing his eye's.

"All it takes is a slap and a yell and suddenly you have the courage to fight? Your father should know about this." Hinata didn't say anything but she raised her hands into a sign. She closed her own eye's and veins began to bulge from the side of her face near her eye's. Then she opened her eye's and shouted.

"Byakugan!" Neji opened his eye's surprise on his face. Hinata got into a strange stance one hand held in front the other held close to her body, one foot held the same distance as her outstretched hand. The other foot was held back slightly, she was now in the stance of the Legendary Gentle Fist. Neji stared at her then he gritted his teeth and the veins in near his eye's bulged as he activated the strange eye technique known as...

"Byakugan!" He shouted, and glared at Hinata and got into the same stance as Hinata. "You will regret following that fool's advice!" Neji shouted. Hayate glanced at the two then he raised his arm and chopped down.

"Begin!" He shouted, and they both charged at each other, ready to fight to the death.

**Meanwhile**

Kaze stood looking down at Konoha from the giant statue head of himself. He was sad, sad mainly because the arrogant people here wouldn't except Naruto as a Hero instead idolizing him as the hero. He put a hand on his face and furrowed his brows, he couldn't be called a hero... especially for what he did. True he had believed at first that what he did was the right thing but now... it all seemed to blur. "Ah ha... so I've noticed that you also have found this wonderful sight seeing spot." An old voice said. Kaze looked behind him to see the Third Hokage.

"Sarutobi-sensei?" Sarutobi raised a hand.

"Please, no need for formalities after all we are both Hokage!" Kaze didnt' say anything but he nodded then he turned his gaze back to the village.

"Was I right Sarutobi?" Sarutobi was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked Kaze looked at him distress on his features.

"Was I right to do what I did? To Naruto?" Sarutobi sighed then he walked forward.

"We can never truly know if the decisions we make are the right ones. The question of right and wrong is a difficult one because it depends on how you see the world." Sarutobi said sagely. "However we must strive forward with life even if other's think it's wrong to do so we must continue to ultimately find out if all the things we do and did is right... I however believe that Naruto has grown up to be a fine Shinobi, true he's more animal then human but he strives to be Hokage and human. I believe he will be able to accomplish all of his goals..." Sarutboi said he inhaled his pipe and blew out a puff of smoke. Kaze looked at him taking in the words and understanding them.

"Thank you Sarutobi... How goes the exam?" He asked looking back at the village, Sarutobi once again blew out smoke this time a smoke ring which spun rapidly.

"Naruto has already taken down his opponent using a unique move and that speed that he gained from wearing that vest that you gave him..." Sarutobi said, Kaze smiled.

"I knew it was a good idea to put Naruto on weight training I might even teach him my speciality..." Kaze said, Sarutobi coughed.

"You mean-?" Kaze shook his head.

"Not that one..." He held up a hand, palm up. "This one!" He said and a ball of swirling blue light appeared, Sarutobi stared at it.

"The Rasengan... Are you sure he should learn it so soon? He doesn't even know how to walk on water yet!" Kaze frowned and the ball of light vanished, he looked at the village then he smiled. "I think an old student of your's would be happy to teach him that!" Kaze said. Sarutobi looked puzzled then he turned his gaze to the village. "Well how about a bowl of Ramen? On me Sarutobi!" Kaze said, Sarutobi turned to him and smiled.

"I think that would be nice." And with that the two vanished.


	26. Chapter 18, Part 7

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: I need more reviews! Please! I do appreciate this story being favoritted but seriously! Why is this story your favorite? Give me a reason why this story is your favorite!  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 7**

Hinata thrusted her arm forward her palm striking the air but a blast of blue light emanated from her hand, flying into the air then disappearing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Naruto walked back to him having been released from Kiba thanks to Kurenai. "Is that chakra?" Naruto asked Kakashi, Kakashi turned his single eye to Naruto then he grabbed his headband and pulled it up to reveal the sharingan. He watched as Neji dodged the attacks and attacked as well however he was able to catch the movements the boy was making that was too fast for normal human eye's to see. He confirmed that the boy was making other attacks within his attacks and he confirmed what Naruto thought the blue light to be.

"Yes that is chakra... a very dense amount of it." Rejura was leaning on the railing watching the two. "So this is the legendary 'Gentle Fist'? I'll admit I'm a little disappointed. I was expecting it to be a bit more... devastating." Guy smiled.

"If you were to face Neji right now your would be in a very bad situation especially if you don't see how devastating it is already." Guy said, Rejura looked at him. "The Gentle Fist is unique only to the Hyuuga for several reasons. One being that they force their own chakra into their opponents and by doing that they take control of the enemies chakra system. Second they can also see the enemies chakra points which allows them to hit certain points in the body." Rejura now looked shocked.

"Wait they can see chakra points!? But that's impossible not even the Reikage's eye's can see chakra points!" Rejura said, Guy turned to Rejura.

"Look I don't know exactly how it works but the Byakugan that the Hyuuga's use can see chakra points and that's what makes their Gentle fist so deadly and effective. Without that they would be just people with an unusual eye color." Guy said, Rejura stayed silent.

"The Byakugan huh?" He murmured.

"It's a Kekkei Genkai... A bloodline technique unique only to the one's of the Hyuuga bloodline. It is said that Sharingan evolved from the Byakugan from the Hyuuga's ancient ancestors." Kakashi said. Rejura was going to respond slightly irritable he knew what Kekkai genkai was, when he looked at Naruto who was listening carefully to Kakashi's and Guy's wisdom. Guy turned back to the fight it looked like Hinata had the upper hand as she advanced on Neji striking left, right, left, right. Neji kept back away then he seemed to have enough as he ducked and struck Hinata squarely in the gut. She coughed blood but winced and struck Neji also in gut however her hand just struck there emitting no light. She stared in horror at Neji then Neji reached forward and grabbed her coat sleeves and pulled it back to reveal small dots covering her arm.

"I knew it..." Kakashi said. Naruto however was confused.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Kakashi.

"He's struck her tenketsu points." Rejura's face was now shining with sweat at this.

"Those eye's can also tenketsu points as well?" He asked, Kakashi shrugged.

"It's only a rumor but it look's like that rumor is true..." He said plainly, Rejura was now impressed.

"The Hyuuga's would be deadly as enemies... it's a good thing that the Soul and the Leaf are friends." Kakashi smiled slightly at this.

_'But the question is whose deadlier the Hyuuga's or the Soul Shinobi? So far from what I've seen the Soul would've given us a hard time if they ever decided to go to war so why would they make a treaty?' _Kakashi asked himself then he turned to see blood on the ground and the Hyuuga girl laying face forward on the floor Neji had turned his back on her. "Oh no..." He muttered to himself. It was then that Hayate appeared, he looked at the fallen girl then he raised his hand.

"The winner is-"

"DON'T STOP THE MATCH!" A voice shouted. All eye's turned to see it was Naruto who shouted he was leaning against the rail his teeth bared as he stared at the Hyuuga girl. "Just wait a second!" He shouted again, Kakashi stared at Naruto surprised, couldn't the boy see that the girl was finished? He turned to the girl and the most incredible thing happened. Hinata had pushed herself to her feet very slowly and haltingly, but to her feet nonetheless. She was holding one arm and was looking at Neji with a look of absolute resolution.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, Hinata smiled grimly.

"I'm trying to change who I am... I don't want to be Hinata the coward who run's from her duty I want to tbe Hinata the one who stood up against fate and destiny to change herself into a being that know's no fear and has no restraints." Hinata said firmly, this caught the attenion of all the Soul Shinobi, they leaned forward slightly to hear better. "I want to be able to say the things I want to say... without fear of being ridiculed or put down for those things... that's what I want." Neji was staring at her then he chuckled... it was a dark, malevolent chuckle.

"Are you stupid or something? There is no way that will ever happen, _ever_ your destiny is to be the Hyuuga's spoiled princess, hidden from the world and fearful of it's dangers. You will be nothing more and nothing less!" Neji shouted. It was then that he moved forward one arm held back, Kakashi's eye widened, Hinata closed her eye's, then there was a massive cloud of dust and rocks as something exploded in front of Hinata. She and Neji were both blasted back and Hayate covered his face, to prevent dust and rocks from hitting his face. All eye's turned to the explosion it was then that Kakashi saw that Naruto was gone.

"Oh no Naruto!" He said Rejura blinked then he too noticed.

"What the-!?" Naruto was standing there a red cloak surrounding his body the cloak was in the shape of a fox it pulsed then it vanished as Naruto turned to Neji.

"Don't you dare mock her!" Naruto snarled, pointing a clawed finger at Neji who glared at Naruto.

"Move aside!" Neji spat, Naruto shook his head.

"You win... I see that now... so you've done enough." Naruto said turning his back on Neji, Neji stood there then he smirked and raised a hand. Naruto turned a kunai in his hand ready to strike but there was a large puff of white smoke and the Jounin's Guy, Kurenai, Kakashi and Hayate were there before Naruto could even move. Naruto watched as the Jounin held Neji there he glared at them all then he lowered his hand. It was then they heard the cry from behind Naruto. Naruto wheeled around to see Hinata coughing blood he felt his mind begin to haze at the strong smell of blood but he shook his head to clear it. He ran forward to Hinata and was closely followed by Kurenai who had pulled away from Neji. He kneeled next to her, Kurenai knelt and placed her head to Hinata's chest. Naruto watched the woman listen to Hinata's heart beat as it got slower, and slower.

"This isn't good! She needs medical treatment immediately!" She turned to see men in white running to them however there was a blur and a tall man appeared wearing a blue vest.

"Medical treatment? I know some medical jutsu and I might be able to help..." He said in a deep, slow voice. He bent down and rested his head on Hinata's chest and listened then he sat up and his arms flew through some hand seals and his hands glowed green. He pressed his hands onto Hinata's chest and the green light brightened Hinata began to cough again however no blood flew out. The men in white had arrived and were watching the man silently. The light vanished and Hinata blinked, then looked up at Kurenai.

"S-Sensei?" She then turned her head to Naruto and a blush crept onto her face. "N-N-Naruto!? What... Why do I feel so... light headed?" The man stood up.

"It was a lucky chance but I was able to stop the heart from rupturing... However... she will still need to rest in order for her to recover fully." The man said and he turned and crouched down to jump.

"Wait!" Kurenai said he stopped and turned to Kurenai, Kurenai stared into the man's brown eye's. "Who are you?" The man was silent then he said two words.

"Malzel Junsuke." He said and he vanished and reappeared behind his last student, who said nothing but leaned forward. Kurenai turned to the man and bowed then she turned to the medical ninja who had just given Hinata a pill. Instantly she was fast asleep.

"She'll be fine it was just to make sure she fell asleep is all. With enough rest she should make a full recovery." The medic ninja said. Kurenai nodded and watched as they summoned a strecher and carried Hinata away she then turned her eye's to Neji who was watching Hinata go from between the tangle of bodies. She still felt the shock as the boy moved ready to kill Hinata, ready to kill her student. She saw the killing intent in the boy's eye's and knew that this boy was truly a splendid and horrible shinobi.

"So you would go this far just to kill your own cousin!?" She shouted at Neji. The boy scoffed and closed his eye's.

"I did not violate any rules, after all there are no rules..." Kurenai felt a mad desire to slap the boy but she held herself. Naruto however walked toward the pool of blood where most of Hinata's blood has spilled he touched the blood then he clenched his fists.

"By Hinata's blood that you spilled today... I will defeat you!" Naruto snarled turning red slitted eye's to Neji. Neji stared at Naruto then he turned and looking up at Kakashi who stood behind him, then he walked past without saying a word. Kakashi watched the boy go narrowed eye's then he turned his eye's onto Naruto.

"Naruto... promise me that you won't do something as crazy as interfering with a fight?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at Kakashi then he lowered his head.

"I promise... and I'm sorry but I didn't think you guys would get there in time." Kakashi blinked at this.

"Don't worry about us... you should worry about yourself." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and he walked back up the stairs to Rejura who was walking down the stairs and was heading toward his sensei who had helped Hinata.

* * *

_**Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Review....**_

_**Naruto: Nobody's gonna review this crappy as fuck story!**_

_**SILENCE! (Pulls out Rocket Launcher) I Kill YOU!**_

_**Naruto: (Runs away Screaming) YOU SUCK!**_

_**(Fires the Rocket)  
**_


	27. Chapter 18, Part 8

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: I need more reviews! Please! I do appreciate this story being favoritted but seriously! Why is this story your favorite? Give me a reason why this story is your favorite!  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 8**

Rejura reached Malzel and Xolis who were watching the Hyuuga girl leave. Then they turned their eye's to Rejura, who was looking at his sensei, who put a hand to his red mohawk. Malzel blinked twice, "What is it?" He asked Rejura folded his arms across his chest.

"I find it strange that you were willing to help someone who isn't from your village against your own student." Malzel blinked again.

"Well here's the difference Sliea was not in danger of dying she was just badly hurt, this girl however was close to dying." Rejura nodded, this was true, the Hyuuga girl was in mortal danger and even though the medical ninja would've arrived in time to save her. It was still better to let his sensei who had a lot medcial jutsu expertise help her since he would've gotten her out of permanent or lasting danger. He then turned his eye's to the Hyuuga boy who was standing with his teammates. He couldn't stomach what Neji had try to do especially to a relative, then he thought back to his own family. True his sister was not talking to him but... things were different then he didn't really have a choice! He shook his head, it would not do good to day dream especially when the next match was about to be announced. He looked up 'Nihilus vs Xolis' Rejura clapped Xolis on the back.

"Looks like your up buddy and against a tough one... remember not to hold back." Xolis raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did I ever held back?" Xolis asked. He vanished and reappeared in the badly damaged fighting arena, Nihilus chose to jump high into the air and land rolling on the ground he got of the roll into a kneeling position. Xolis watched this then he turned his gaze to Hayate who blinked once at Nihilus then turned his head to Xolis. Xolis sighed and lowered his hood revealing his green hair and elfen ears and piercing eye's. He looked at Nihilus who stood up Xolis then turned his gaze to Hayate who had raised his arm. He looked at the both of them his face stoic.

"Begin!" He said and he slashed down with his arm then he vanished. Xolis went through a series of hand signs and then he slammed his palm on his chest.

"Come to me! Ragnarok!" Xolis shouted. Nihilus stood there watching as Xolis began to glow crystal blue, whisps of blue light rising and writhing in the air then something began to emerge from Xolis' body. A large bow made of twisted red wood, with various markings aligning the wood all of them unreadable to all but Xolis. Xolis turned his eye's to Nihilus who had smirked and gotten into a low crouching type of position. His arms held out from his body, he smirked and rushed at Xolis his claws outstretched. Xolis grabbed the boy and leaped high into the air pulling the string back. As he did a blue arrow materialized on the string and he released to send the blue arrow spinning toward Nihilus who leaped back. The arrow impacted powerfully into the ground creating a large explosion. Nihilus looked at Xolis was had landed on the ceiling and was standing upside down.

"If one of those arrows hit me... it's over." Nihilus mumbled to himself, he looked up to see Xolis holding at least five arrows.

"It's over." Xolis said and he released the arrows. Nihlus rolled and leaped to the side as the arrows impaced on the ground. He then gus his claws into his arms so blood seeped into them then he pulled them out and made several slashing motions.

"Neko Art: Blood Slash!" The blood flew from the claws and flew toward Xolis who took several steps back as the blood slashed through the rock causing it to crack and some of it to fall. Xolis stared at Nihilus who was smirking.

"What was the point of that attack?" Xolis asked, Nihilus stood up and turned.

"This match is over elf!" Xolis looked confused however his answer came in a spray of blood erupting from his chest legs and arms. Xolis looked at his bleeding body his eye's widening then the strangest thing happened. His body turned bright red and a thick red gooey liquid dropped then his whole body collapsed. "Heh Blood Clone eh? So where are you hiding elf? This isn't exactly a forest where you can hide where ever you want to." Nihilus said he held out his hand and his claws appeared with a wicked 'snikt'. Blood still resided in the claws, he spun and gave two slashes one horizontal one vertical, the blood flew towards the giant stone hand where it impacted. At first nothing happened then cracks appeared on the giant hand and it began to slowly slide away then fall to the ground with a thunderous crash! Nihilus stood there smirking then he turned. "Games over elf." Nihilus said watching as the smoke began to clear, which was showing a green haired figure which fell revealing a log with a green brush. "What!?" Nihilus cried in surprise.

"Earth Style: Great Cataclysm!" A voice cried the earth began to shake then it cracked and opened revealing a giant stone maw Nihilus stumbled then fell into the maw screaming the maw then closed and from the ground Xolis appeared bursting out of the rocks. His bow was strapped to his back and looked still in pristine condition.

"Wow! What's that bow made out of? It should've been crushed from the rocks!" Sakura said. Rejura smirked as she said this and looked over to her she didn't catch his gaze as she was still staring at Xolis.

_"That's his spirit weapon, and it's made out of his very soul it's power waxes and wanes with his soul... The more invigorated he is the more powerful his spirit weapon. The reason why his weapon is in the shape of a bow is because it reflects his personallity to a t. He's distant and cold but precise and accurate in his calculations and his attacks. It's lucky that he went against another from the Reigakura had he gone against someone else they might've been killed. However this match isn't over yet."_ Rejura thought as he looked down at Xolis who was staring at the cracks his piercing eye's focused solely on that. He then lowered his hands onto the ground and shouted.

"Earth Style: Rock Eater!" The ground rumbled and a large screeching sound was heard. The rumbling intensified and several people were nearly knocked off their feet then it stopped. Xolis still stared at the place where Nihilus had fallen. "He's so stubborn... Why doesn't he give up?" Xolis said. Several people were confused but their answer came in a large rock blasting out from the ground and landing several feet away from Xolis and a black and bloodied clawed hand shown raised in the air. Then the hand came down and was succeeded by another hand raising itself into the air quivering slightly then coming down as well. Then the bloodied head of Nihilus was shown he looked absolutely horrible. Large chunks of fur and skin were missing and parts of muscle was showing. This scene was answered by either winces or 'oohs' of sympathy. he then pulled himself up to reveal his torso to of caved in on itself which meant several broken ribs and who knew what else then he gave a loud roar as he puleld his legs up which were mangled. Rejura looked at his sensei, who had a hand over his eye's.

"That damn boy doesn't he know the word restraint!" Malzel snarled Rejura shook his head.

"You know him he doesn't hold back... ever..." Rejura said.

"This is beyond my abilities we need the Reikage to fix this! Either that or _that _woman!" Malzel said. Rejura looked at his sensei.

"What woman?" he asked, Malzel however was silent Rejura gave 'hmph' and turned his eye's to the arena Hayate had appeared and was trying to approach Nihilus but was having trouble as the black Nekomata would hiss in warning. Rejura leaned over, cupped his hands over his mouth inhaled.

"Just give up Nihilus! If you don't Xolis will kill you!" Nihilus turned his violet eye's to Rejura.

"Me! Give up!? You must be mad!" Nihilus roared, Rejura shrugged.

"It's your furneral but remember I warned you!" Rejura shouted and he turned his back on Nihilus. Nihilus was still staring at him when he heard the ominous pull of a string. He turned to see Xolis standing in front of him a blue arrow ready to fire, aimed at his head. He looked up gasping slightly to see Xolis staring at him with cold eye's, Nihilus swallowed then mumbled.

"I resign..." Hayate flashed out existence and apperaed in front of Xolis.

"You can put that down now." He said, he then gave a loud cough. Xolis didn't say anything but he did raise the bow and lessened the pull on the arrow he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He threw the bag to Hayate who caught it with one hand.

"Make sure he eats at least one... it'll... help with his healing." Xolis said and with that he walked away and headed up the stairs. Hayate opened the bag and reached in and pulled out a green bean, he stared at the bean for a while then he handed it to Nihilus. Nihilus reached forward with a shakey hand and held it out to the bean. Hayate dropped the bean into his hand and Nihilus retracted the hand and stuck the bean in his mouth and crunched on it. He chewed on it then he swallowed, he then did the most startling thing he stood up Hayate stood up as well reaching forward slightly.

"Are you... All right...?" Hayate asked. Nihilus looked at him then nodded.

"Yes, thank you..." Hayate stared at the small bag.

"What was that?" Nihilus smiled.

"It's called a Senzu Bean... It has the power to boost healing and restore one's energy to full power, the thing is it can only grow in a specific place and even then it takes a while for a single bean to grow so it's a precious commodity amongst us Soul Shinobi." Nihilus explained. Hayate looked at it his eye's slightly doubtful, Nihilus winced slightly then he got down to a knee. "Ugh... he nearly broke all the bones in my body!" Nihilus said. Hayate looked behind his shoulder to see medic nin running toward them, he then held the bag out to Nihilus, Nihilus however pushed the bag back. "Keep it... or give it to someone else it matters not." Nihilus said.

"But I thought-..." Nihilus smiled and pointed to one of the men wearing a blue vest.

"It's not unusual for a Jounin from Soul to have at least five beans with them at all time." Nihilus said then he gave a cough and blood flew out, the medic ninja were there and had already summoned a stretcher, they walked over with it in hand.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter... Next chapter will be a brief interlude with the Kages so that I can waste time and not have the oppourtunity to show you another fight... Cause I'm getting tired of writing fights...  
**


	28. Subchapter 3

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: I need more reviews! Please! I do appreciate this story being favoritted but seriously! Why is this story your favorite? Give me a reason why this story is your favorite! Also please look into my other story Ninja Calibur in the Crossover's section under Soul Calibur.  


* * *

**_

**Sub-Chapter 3  
The 3 Kages**

The Reikage was currently walking down the street of Konoha, his star patterned hooded robe wrapped tightly around his body the hood hiding his face in darkness. He walked down the streets and felt the stares of many people on his back, he ignored them as he walked through the streets, "Where is it..." He muttered to himself. He turned his head to a building and he walked in, he walked up to the counter where the man was standing watching him warily. "Excuse me... But coul you tell me where Ichiraku Ramen is?" The Reikage asked. The man stared at him, then he walked around the counter, walked out of the building and pointed to a small shop with banners.

"It's right there..." The man said. The Reikage gave an 'Ah' and he walked to the Ramen shop. He pushed aside the banner to see the two Hokages sitting there slurping up Ramen. There was an impressive stack of bowls next to the 4th Hokage. Whilst there were only 3 bowls on next to the 3rd Hokage. The Reikage cleared his throat and the two looked back to see the Reikage.

"Oh lord Reikage what a pleasure it is to see you." The 3rd said.

"Pleasure is mine Sarutobi... How are the exam's proceeding." The 3rd frowned slightly.

"So far your predictions have been correct in both the pairings and the outcomes... It hasn't been easy watching you're students brutalize each other." The Reikage lowered his head.

"I deeply apologize... but us Soul Shinobi prefer to never hold ourselves back in battle. In order to win a game of cards one must be willing to play all of their cards in order to win, no?" The 3rd 'hmphed' and looked at his bowl.

"Sometimes it's better to hold back in order to show cortuesy to your opponent." The Reikage walked forward and sat down he then grabbed the menu and looked through the items he then pulled back his hood revealing his diamond shape eye's and rainbow colored head.

"That is true... however..." The Reikage stopped and closed his eye's. He then opened them and his face was grim.

"Unfortunately I must leave... One of my genin was injured badly and needs medical treatment... I'll be back later..." He stood up and turned to leave. Then he stopped. "Kaze... Be wary of your cousin... she's been acting very suspicious since she came to Konoha!" The Reikage said and with that he pulled his hood over his head again and left. Old man Ichiraku watched the Reikage leave then he turned his head to Kaze rising an Eyebrow.

"You brought her? Here? If I remember correctly she hates both this village and you with an enormous passion." Ichiraku said Kaze nodded.

"I know know... Kytra doesn't like us for what we did..." Kaze said, Sarutobi sighed.

"She will never allow you to live in peace..." Kaze grabbed the bowl and began to gulp down the broth he then set down the empty bowl.

"I know... However she doesn't know that I can't exactly live with myself either... not after that... I regret it everyday and I wish I never had to do it. I... I.. I wish she was still alive she would know what to do..." Kaze said, they were all silent.

* * *

The Reikage stared at the mangled body in front of him. "Let me guess? Xolis right?" He asked Nihilus.

"Yes Reikage-sama..." the Reikage sighed and them he slammed his fist into the desk next to him smashing it to pieces.

"I believe I was very clear when I said not to use your full powers here!" The Reikage shouted and his hair began to turn red, as it did his star patterned robe and the stars turned into flames. "I told all of you not to fight all out! You might end up killing our future allies!" He roared clenching his fist. His hand began to glow with an eerie red light then he slammed the fist into his palm and a red burst of energy blasted the beds onto the floor sending their owners onto the ground. Nihilus gave a yell as his bruised body fell to the ground. "Oh drat!" The Reikage said and he jumped over the flipped bed and clapped his hands together his returned to it's rainbow color and his robe returned to it's original color and pattern as well. His hands began to glow with a green light and he held them over Nihilus whose skin and fur began to grow back and twisted muscles and bones righted themselves. The Reikage sighed and scooped up Nihilus and kicked the bed back up and set him down. "Now even though you've been completely healed it's best to stay in bed for a while... so that your muscles rest." The Reikage said. Nihilus nodded then he raised his head.

"Wait Reikage-sama there's one person here I would like for you to look at if it's possible." The Reikage smiled.

"You mean the Hyuuga girl... Don't worry I'll have a look at her." He said. He then went to her bed and found she was also lying on the floor. He then raised a clenched fist and punched himself with jarring force. "Utterly stupid letting your temper get you..." He mumbled to himself then he scooped up the girl and found her to be still asleep. "Deep sleeper huh?" He said, then he kicked the bed up, and set her down and covered her with the sheets. She then gave a groan, and shifted slightly.

"Nnnn... Naruto... kun..." The Reikage raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting, though the question is would you love him even if you knew what he was?" The Reikage said, he raised his hand to his head it glowed with green light and he gently brushed her body with his glowing hand. "Hmm... Everything is now in order... you keep resting like this and you'll make a full recovery." The Reikage said and with that he turned and left.

* * *

Kaze stood in front of the Grave of Heroes, staring at it then he lowered himself and sat on the ground. "It's been a while huh?" he said, looking up at the sky. "He's grown up to be an interesting guy... He's as cocky as you, a little, and as arrogant as me, a little as well. But he's really got your disposition, and he looks like me... But he's so wild now I don't know... and... and I'm scared to tell him the truth. Tell me what I should do?" He asked the peculiar rock. He was silent for a while, then he closed his eye's. "What should I do?" He asked again.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	29. Chapter 18, Part 9

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: Ha okay I give up on the review thing... I'll just leave it up to you guys whether to review or not... However I will insist on checking out my other stories particularly my Ninja Calibur!  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 9**

They all watched as the girl known as TenTen flew high into the air then land with a sickening crunch on the black giant folded fan. The one holding the fan was the one known as Temari, she smirked. "Too easy." She said and she pulled up her stick and threw TenTen off sending the beaten girl flying. However there was blur and the boy wearing the strange green spandex appeared. He grabbed TenTen and skidded slightly across the floor the he raised his head and glared at Temari.

"That was uncalled for there was no reason to do such a thing." He said. Temari's smirk grew slightly.

"I was just taking out the trash..." The green clad youth gritted his teeth. He dropped the girl and moved forward but there was a blur and Mighty Guy was there staring at his young pupil.

"Guy-sensei!" The youth cried out, Guy put his hand on his student's shoulder.

"Lee let it go... Don't worry about TenTen she'll be all right." Lee stared at his sensei then nodded. "Come on." He said and he manuvered his student back up the stairs. The medic ninja came onto the field stretcher in hand and quickly loading TenTen onto it they walked out. As thy did a hooded stranger appeared from the door leading to the ward. The figure was wearing a dark blue robe patterned with stars, the figure watched as the medic nin left then he turned his head up and silently walked up the stairs Naruto who was lying on the ground looked up to see the figure heading for him. His eye's narrowed in suspicion and the figure stopped. The hood darkened the figure so Naruto could only see the figures mouth which was currently grinning.

"Ah... you must be Naruto..." A voice said. A cheerful yet eerie voice. Naruto blinked, he couldn't sense anything in this being yet at the same time he felt at peace with this strange person. The hood turned to the board and Naruto turned his eye's to the board. The name's were 'Kiba Inuzaki vs Nakuma Uradashi." The man's grin faded into blankness, "A good thing I'm here then..." The man said then he walked forward stepped over Naruto and stood next to Kakashi. Kakashi turned his eye to this strange stranger, then he turned his eye to Kiba who gave a whoop. "So much vigor for someone about to get mutilated..." Kakashi turned a narrowed to the stranger. A ghost of smile could be seen, "Well that's what would've happened if I wasn't here... But now the future has been..." Nakuma threw his axe at the ground where it spun rapidly then it hit the ground and it trembled as it stuck itself into the ground. "Changed!" The figure said. Nakuma looked up and saw the figure who raised a long sleeve up into the air. His eye's widened slightly and he gritted his teeth.

"Reikage-sama is present," He said. His sensei nodded.

"I felt his spiritual presence" his sensei said in his slightly nasal voice.

"Do the other's know?" His sensei nodded.

"Remember we are not allowed to show our full powers here those two got off lucky but you will not if you do anything rash!" His sensei snapped. Nakuma nodded and leaped down landing on hilt of his axe. He stood on the axe hilt staring down at his opponent who stared back at him. Then Nakuma gave a stomp sending the axe into the air and he grabbed the hilt and swung the axe behind his back. He then held the axe there and reached one hand forward, and spread his legs shoulder width apart, and stood there. Kiba croutched down onto all fours the small dog on his head jumping off to growl at Nakuma. It was impossible to tell if he looked at the dog but he seemed to as the dog had shuddered slightly Kiba looked at the dog.

"Don't worry Akamaru we can take him."

"Don't count on it..." Nakuma said, Hayate looked at the two raised his arm then chopped down.

"Begin!" and he once again vanished Kiba leaped forward roaring slashing wildly Nakuma deflected the blows with one arm and swung the axe with unimaginable speed. Kiba ducked however his hood was slightly sliced off. Kiba jumped back, and stared at his opponent who swung the axe once again behind his back.

"Heh you can swing that axe as if it was nothing but you seem to have a bit of a hard time carrying it!" Nakuma was silent. "Why don't I take it off your hands!" Nakuma blinked, then he swung the axe down and embedded it into the ground, then he took several steps back folded his arms across his chest and sat down cross-legged. Kiba blinked in surprise, "You serious?" Nakuma sat there then said.

"If you can manage to lift it then I quit..." Kiba stared at him then he stepped forward rubbing his hands, "You can use whatever means you wish to lift it although it matters not for you, like everyone else, will not be able to lift it." Kiba bristled at this.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kiba shouted and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pouch. He pulled it open to reveal several small pills exactly shaped and sized like peas he pulled two out and popped one into his mouth his slitted pupils shrunk and blue light emitted from his body.

"Hm... Soldier pills huh?" The stranger said.

"Yep... I take it you've seen them before." The stranger gave a nod however Naruto was confused.

"Indeed, Soldier pills are special pills that can replenish a ninja's energy and even enhance their energy levels, kinda like my villages senzu beans however it is slightly less effective then senzu beans." The stranger said. Kakashi turned his eye to the stranger.

"I take it that you must be from that Soul Village then? Also you must be an important person to the village most likely a feudal lord or... the kage of the village..." The stranger chuckled.

"Perceptive Hatake Kakashi, exactly like your father... Too bad he killed himself." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Just who are you?" A chuckle was his answer.

"Let's just say I knew your father for quite a while back when he was known as 'Konoha's White Fang'" Kakashi narrowed his eye. Judging from what he heard, this stranger whoever he or she was, couldnt' have been older then 17 yet he seemed to possess knowledge that seemed to surpass his age. Could it be he studied the history of the leaf? No he seemed to exhibit a deeper knowledge than that almost as if he really did know his father in that case.

"If you really knew my father... then why did he kill himself?" The stranger was silent.

"Quite honestly I do not know... That still puzzles me to this day... He was such a good man and he would've been an equally good father." Kakashi stared at the stranger then he turned his eye back to the arena where Kiba was trying to lift the massive axe. No matter what the boy did the axe didn't even budge. Nakuma stared unblinkingly at Kiba, Kiba was panting and sweat was pouring from his body. Nakuma then stood up and walked to Kiba. However his dog walked forward and growled at Nakuma, Nakuma turned his head slowly to Akamaru and stared at him. Akamaru stared back his teeth bared then Nakuma crouched down his hands hanging loosely from his knees. He stayed in that position whilst Kiba grunted and strained to pick up the stuck axe.

"Why don't you just give up?" Nakuma finally said.

"Never!" Kiba grunted. "I'm gonna lift this stupid axe even if I die trying!" Nakuma blinked, then he stood up pushed Kiba and grabbed his axe he shouldered the large deadly weapon, turned, and began to walk away.

"I submit..." He said simply and with that he walked back up the stairs, Kiba stared at the Nakuma, then he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Wait a minute! I refuse, I do not allow this to happen!" It was then that Kurenai appeared in front of Kiba.

"Kiba... I suggest you take this opportunity and walk away. Do you honestly believe that you can beat this guy especially since you saw what his friends can do?" Kiba turned his eye's to his sensei.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna take this stupid guy down with my own power it's not like I'm scared to die!" Kiba shouted. Nakuma vanished then reappeared behind Kiba the axe mere centimeter's from Kiba's neck.

"Do not speak of death so lightly for it may come to you faster than you think..." Nakuma said. Kiba turned his head to Nakuma who vanished again and reappeared at the bottom of the stairs where his sensei and comrades were at. He walked up the stairs, now silent his axe once again on his shoulder. Kiba stared at Nakuma's back then he turned around and headed for the stairs on the opposite wall.

* * *

_**HA HA! No battle! The reason being... I'll let you guys figure that one out.  
**_


	30. Chapter 18, Part 10

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: Ha just a few more fights and the battle exams go to stage two! Remember if you want to read more of my works just click on my name!  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 10**

Everybody was still stunned by Nakuma's sudden exclamation, then they all turned their eye's to the great board waiting for the next name's. 'Rejura Mido vs Kurodo Matsura' Rejura grimaced and turned his eye to Kurodo. Kurodo's mood was unintelligible due to his raised collar, however Rejura could sense an evil smile. Kurodo, turned his spectacle hidden eye's to Rejura, "Looks like we're matched up I hope that you make it at least interesting." Kurodo said. Rejura scoffed, and glared at Kurodo, and then he reached up grabbed his purple glasses and handed them to Xolis.

"Make sure those don't break... you wouldn't believe how expensive they are!" Rejura said, Xolis said nothing but he nodded and pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb, smeared blood on the scroll blue lines emerged from the scroll and surrounded the glasses then they sucked in the glasses into the paper. Rejura nodded, "Thanks I guess I can trust you with these things." Rejura said, then he jumped spun and landed on the ground he then put his hands into his pocket and looked at his opponent, who had also leaped down. Rejura stared at his black clad opponent who raised his hands to his seemingly black eye's and pulled, revealing the pure black contacts. The contacts fell to the ground, and Matsura opened his eye's to reveal the purple, slitted pupil eye's. He then clenched his fists and with a **'snikt'** glowing white scalpels appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, between his fingers.

"Well shall we get started?" He said in his calm, sophisticated voice. Hayate, raised his arm looked at the two then slashed it down.

"Begin!" he shouted then he leaped back Rejura was the first to move becoming a blur as he flashed passed Kurodo, his right hand extended.

"Snakebite!" He shouted and then blood erupted from his arm. Kurodo Matsura however looked completely unharmed.

"Hm... your speed is highly impressive but you weren't putting everything into that snakebite were you?" Rejura smiled.

"Aren't you the perceptive bastard?" Rejura said his arm then fell hanging limply blood dripping from the various cuts on his arm. "Nice job you cut most of the tendons in my arm. however..." There he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch and opened it. "If I take a senzu I'll be back to normal... But then again you said to make this interesting!" Rejura said and he pocketed the pouch. Matsura held a scalpel to his collar and in one swift movement he sliced the collar off revealing his face. The smile on his face was one of insane delight.

"Good," He said then he threw the scalpels at Rejura who jumped to the side. The scalpels embedded themselves into the wall, then they flew out and back into Matsura's hand. He clenched his other hand and more scalpels appeared, "Now can you dodge this?" He threw one set of scalpels up aiming for Rejura's upper body. Rejura grinned then it vanished as Matsura threw the second set aiming for Rejura's leg. Rejura couldn't just jump to the side especially since the scalpels was thrown in such a wide spectrum. He grimaced then he ran forward and gave a low jump. He sailed through the scalpels with ease and he raised his left hand and thrust it forward.

"Snakebite attack!" He roared Matsura stared at his opponent then he did a sidestep, Rejura's hand smashed into the ground and the ground cracked then it bursted up into the air. Matsura, jumped back and watched as the rocks rose into the air, he then started to clap.

"Impressive, that 200 kilogram force grip of yours is highly impressive. I wonder where all that strength of yours comes from." He stopped clapping and clenched his fists again so scalpels appeared again as a giant rock piece headed straight for him. He crossed his arms over each other ready to slash the rock into pieces when it burst it into several pieces and Rejura burst from the rock his open hand coming out from the smoke and grasping, the surprised Matsura's neck. Rejura grinned as he ran forward pushing Matsura back and he raised his arm and slammed Matsura to the ground. The ground cracked and split from the ferocious attack, Rejura gave a roar as he raised Matsura and sent him slamming to the ground once again. He then jumped back and grabbed his bleeding, useless arm, then he leaped back again as a hand burst from the ground. Then another hand and Matsura pulled himself up and once again it looked as if Kurodo hadn't even done any damage to him what so ever. "What's your goal here Rejura?" Matsura said as he began to brush dust off of his clothes. Rejura grimaced, then he stood up reached into his pocket pulling out the strange green bean.

"I've been going easy to warm myself up but now... now it's time to end this stupid fight." He popped it into his mouth and chewed he gulped the bean and his arm flexed then it bulged slightly and blood spurt from his arm then it suddenly stopped. It returned to it's normal size, and all the wounds were gone he flexed his arm, then he clenched his fist and held it up. "I hope your ready you freak! Cause I call upon the power of Asclepius who resides in the Milky Way to descend!" As Rejura said this the out line of a large snake could be seen. His right hand opened, and twitched slightly, then the outline appeared again the head of the snake appearing on his hand. "Feed your fangs with poison!" Matsura's eye's widened.

"You wouldn't dare!" He shouted.

"Like I care!" Rejura said in reply then he charged his blue eye's become slitted pupils. Then his hand hit Matsura in the stomach there was a horrible crunching sound and Matsura's back arched forward then he was sent rolling back. He continued his roll till he colidded with the wall creating a large indent, his body lay there slumped. Rejura gritted his teeth stared at the body then he punched a fist into his hand. "Dammit! A blood clone!" He said and as if on cue the body melted into a red puddle.

"Blood clone?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a clone made entirely out of blood, and very much like the shadow clone it can last against damage however unlike the shadow clone the damage it can take is far severe and it can even killed before it reverts to it's original state. It's one of the strongest type's of clone in history." The stranger said. Naruto blinked, then he looked up at the stranger.

"How many types of clones are there?" The stranger, turned his hooded head to Naruto, then his fingers appeared from the long robe.

"Well there's regular clones, shadow clones, blood clones, water clones, wind clones, lightning clones, mud clones, and then fire clones. Those are all of the one's that I know of if there are any I miss then it's only because I haven't heard of them or used them." Naruto blinked.

"You can make all those kinds of clones?" Naruto asked, the hands folded over each other.

"Yeah I can, I'm... different..." The stranger said, Kakashi turned his eye to the stranger once again then he decided to ask.

"Are you the Reikage?" The stranger pulled back his hood revealing his rainbow hair, and diamond pupil shaped eye's.

"Yes I am..." The Reikage said. Naruto blinked then he stood up and looked at the Reikage.

"How old are you?" He asked. The Reikage laughed and turned his eye's back to the battle field where Rejura was looking around for the real Matsura.

"Old enough kid... Old enough..." The Reikage said. Rejura then turned his eye's up and found his opponent standing there a smile on his face.

"You're a sharp one... Not many realize that they first fight a blood clone before fighting me..." Rejura scoffed then he folded his arms over his chest.

"So you like to kick your opponent while they're down huh?" Matsura chuckled at this.

"No actually I don't... I just like see if they're strong enough to earn the right to face me... so far since I got here I've met only 2 people who have earned that right... the Hokage of this here village and a certain man." Matsura said. He casted his eye's to the Sound jounin who was standing there staring at him. A smirk emerged from the Sound jounin, and he raised a hand to his mouth. "You see, I've always wanted to fight to see if you might prove to be the opponent that I wanted to fight. In the end I was right you are the one who might be able to slake my thirst for battle, and I will pacify your own need for destruction." Rejura closed his eye's then he turned his head up and opened his eye's there was rage in them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matsura jumped down and landed feet away from Rejura who was still staring at Matsura.

"Your people are very much like mine we both lust for combat, the stronger our opponent the more satisfied we are. You cannot say that you never felt truly satisfied with the opponents that you have fought?" Rejura glared at him then he gave a snort.

"I'll admit that you're right about one thing... It's true that I that I would prefer a strong opponent to fight but, I'm not like you who gets a kick out of fighting all the time." Rejura said. "Now that we have dispensed with the pleasantries can we get this fight over with?" Rejura said, Matsura smiled and bowed.

"Very well, I wonder if you really will be the one to do it... the one to show the one thing that I even I myself don't know and cannot comprehend." Matsura said, He paused. "_My_ true power..." Matsura said as he raised an open hand which twitched, then clenched into a fist as he did red energy burst from his hand then it formed into a blood red sword that had a radiated with a red light and a red smoke also billowed out from the sword. Rejura raised an eyebrow.

"That's your spirit weapon?" Rejura asked, Matsura chuckled and held the sword up to his eye.

"Bloody sword... It's not my spirit weapon it's created from my own blood... However it's power is very close to a spirit weapon." Rejura said, "And what about you have you mastered your spirit weapon?" Rejura smiled and crossed his arms over his chest then his arms a bluie light began to emanate from his body. Then something emerged from his body, he then swung his arms in a circle and snapped them to his sides to reveal a strange type of glove on his arm, it had metal on the to and was made of a type of leather that was pure white. The glove then began to glow with a white light and a an eerie smog flowed out of them.

"Meet White Snake... the freezing fist!" He said as the gloves suddenly sprouted icey spikes on top of the knuckles. Then the spikes grew till they formed the head of a snake it's icey jaws opened wide. "Now it's time to end this." He said holding out his right hand. Matsura held up his sword and the two stared at eachother. Naruto watched the two, standing there then he turned his head to the Reikage.

"Is Rejura going to be all right?" He asked. The Reikage's smile fell into a somber frown.

"Yes... as long as I'm here that is." The Reikage said. Then the two sprang at each other. and clashed then they landed several feet away from each other." They stood there Matsura with his sword already swung to the side, Rejura his hand still outstretched. Silence hung in the air.

* * *

_**Who won? I don't know! By the way this story has over 80 alerts and favorites, as well as over a hundred reviews... Also over 74,000 hits have been made to this story...**_


	31. Chapter 18, Part 11

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: To pass the time we're gonna move away from the fights and focus on other things. God I suck at this job...  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part 11**

The two fighters stood there then Matsura fell to his knees and he coughed up blood it spattered to the ground. "Impressive not only did you damage some of my organs you also froze them. You are indeed a worthy opponent..." And with that he fell to the ground his sword vanishing into thin air. Rejura smiled then he fell to the ground as blood once again spurted out of his body and several cuts were made existent.

"Damn... bastard..." He said as he fell, the Reikage appeared and there were two of him one with blue hair the other with the rainbow hair however now missing one color. The one with blue hair moved to Reijura while the one with rainbow hair moved to Matsura. They both knelt down and turned the two over and placed their hands on the fighter's chest. It should be noted the one with blue hair's robes had the rain drops instead of star's and had taken on a deeper shade of blue. The one with blue hair stared calmly into the face of Rejura then he raised a hand.

"This match is a tie!" He said in a cool, collected voice very different from the eeriely happy voice that the rainbow haired one possessed. Hayate who had appeared nodded, then he turned his eye's to the doctor. The one with rainbow hair stood up and looked at the blue haired version of himself.

"I trust you know what to do?" The blue haired stood up.

"Of course..." He said. He grabbed Rejura and walked over to the doctors. The Reikage with the rainbow hair bent forward and clapped his hands together a red aura surrounded them and he placed his hands on various parts of Matsura's body pausing then moving his hands to another place. Then the aura turned green and he placed them on Matsura's chest. He paused then the aura faded and he grabbed Matsura and pulled him up and and placed him on the stretcher that lay next to him. The Reikage looked at the medic nin that was watching him.

"He should be fine he has an amazing healing power... however take care not to do anything to him! For your fate will be sealed." The medic nin blinked then nodded. They hefted the two up on separate stretchers and walked them out. The Reikage looked at his blue copy which had nodded and left with the medic nin. He then turned his gaze back to everybody else who were staring at him. "What?" He said simply and he walked back up to where Naruto was Naruto looked at him then he looked at where the blue version of him had walked off.

"Was that a clone?" Naruto asked, the Reikage scratched the back of his head.

"Sort of..." The Reikage said. He then turned his eye's to the board. 'Rock Lee vs Gaara,' "This match is going to be brutal..." He said then he turned around and walked down the steps.

"Where you going?" Naruto asked, the Reikage stopped turned looking at Naruto then he pointed to the door opposite of the one leading the medic ward.

"I fancy myself for a walk... You wanna come with?" Naruto blinked then he looked at Kakashi as if asking for permission to go. Kakashi looked at Naruto and shrugged.

"Do what you will you don't have to stay here if you don't want to..." Kakashi said Naruto looked at the Reikage then he stood up.

"I think I'll go with you." Naruto said, he then looked at Kakashi, "You'll tell me what happened right?" Kakashi nodded, then he looked at the Reikage.

"Take care of Naruto." The Reikage nodded.

"I'll treat as if he was my own." With that the Reikage walked off, completely ignoring both Lee and Gaara as they both appeared on the ruined battle ground. Naruto following the Reikage closely watching Gaara and Lee then turning his head to the door and running through.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

The Reikage sat on the stool of Ichiraku Ramen Naruto sitting next to him slurping up noodles noisily. The Reikage was impressed Ichiraku's noodles were among the best he had ever tasted and that was saying alot, for he had tasted many kinds of ramen noodles and he had to admit Ichiraku's had the best ramen. The Reikage looked at Old Man Ichiraku was busy preparing more ramen, for Naruto had asked for several more. The Reikage was slightly impressed that the boy was able to eat so much it seemed as if the boy's stomach was a bottomless pit when it came to ramen. The Reikage smiled as the boy held up his bowl to get a refill, "You really like ramen don't you?" Naruto looked at the Reikage smiling brightly.

"Yep! Ramen is a gift from the heavens." Naruto said, Ichiraku laughed at this.

"Now, now Naruto don't exaggerate ramen so greatly, it might be good but it is not a gift from the heavens it's a gift from man." Naruto smiled.

"Well whatever all I know and care about is that it's good!" Naruto said the Reikage laughed.

"It seems to me that you have everything worked out for you huh?" The Reikage asked. Naruto nodded still smiling as he continued to slurp up noodles. "Hey, Naruto I've been wondering for a while now but where's your parents?" The Reikage asked. Naruto stopped mid-slurp and stared at the bowl of ramen, Naruto gulped the noodles and stared sadly into the bowl of noodles.

"I-I don't know anything about my parents. I wish I did." Naruto asked, the Reikage stared at Naruto then he looked at his bowl of ramen.

"Hmm... Me too kid." The Reikage said suddenly, Naruto looked at the Reikage stunned slightly, the Reikage glanced at Naruto then at Ichiraku who was listening on their conversation then he turned grabbed his daughter and walked out of sight. "Yeah, I didn't know my parent's either... But from what I heard they were splendid Shinobi." Naruto stared at the Reikage.

"So... what happened to them?" Naruto asked, the Reikage shrugged.

"To be perfectly honest I have no cliue... maybe their dead. They left the village soon after I was born." The Reikage said, Naruto blinked then his eye's widened.

"Wait you're parent's they...?" The Reikage looked slightly somber now.

"Yeah... they abandoned me." The Reikage said now looking extremely somber. The Reikage sighed then he reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll, he opened it performed a hand sign in the shape of an 'X' and from the scroll appeared several white-pink small peaches shaped likke a heart. The Reikage grabbed one and set it aside he then performed a quick series of signs and the peaches shrunk then vanished entirely. The Reikage grabbed the peach which fitted perfectly into the palm of his hand, he then made a deft move with his hand and peach was sliced in half, he then looked up. "May I please have a cup for myself?" He asked Ichiraku appeared a small cup in hand. He laid the cup down and then quickly left. The Reikage grabbed the held one slice over the cup and gave a gentle squeeze, the peach began to drip a shining yet clear liquid. Then grabbed the pit which was sliced in half and pulled it out and ate the peach half. He looked at Naruto who was staring at the peach with a hungry eye. "Sorry kid but this kind of peach isn't meant for most people to eat." The Reikage said and even as he said this a slight blush appeared on his cheek. He then turned his attention back ot he cup and he squeezed more liquid from the peach half, into the cup. He then pulled out the pit again and popepd the peach into his mouth once again chewing then swallowing. No sooner had he done this then the blush on his face darkened in color. "Haaaah that hit's the spot," He said.

"What was that peach?" Naruto asked. The Reikage turned his head to Naruto, then he scratched the back of his head.

"It's known in our village as the 'The Drunkers Bane' due to the fact it contains large amounts of alcohol in the fruit. However if you squeeze out the juice and let it sit for a while then the alcohol leaves it entirely, resulting in an extremly healthy and tasty drink." The Reikage said. he turned his head back to his bowl of ramen and grabbing his chopsticks he slurped up some noodles then he grabbed the bowl and began to drink the broth. Then he set the bowl down and turned his head to Naruto who watching him head cocked to the side.

"So what's it like being Kage?" Naruto asked, the Reikage put a hand on his chin.

"Well... it depends some day's it's boring other day's it exciting. It's a hard job and it's very taxing but it's well worth it." The Reikage said,"Other than that there's not much I can say. Why do you ask?" Naruto grinned.

"That's easy it's because I'm going to be Hokage one day and it's best if I'm prepared!" Naruto said, the Reikage nodded in understanding.

"I see that's a good dream!" The Reikage said, "I have a feeling that becoming Hokage won't be much a problem for you." The Reikage said now smiling, Naruto smiled as well then he turned his attention back to his ramen and began to slurp up the rest of the noodles then picking up the bowl and gulping the broth. "Hey Nartuto what would you do if you knew that you're parent's were alive?" Naruto lowered his bowl, which was now empty and stared at the empty bowl silent.

"I-I dunno, I guess I would ask why they left me..." Naruto said. The Reikage stared, at Naruto then he glanced from the corner of his eye to see the long white robe with flame pattern on the bottom. The robe then vanished with a flash of yellow light, the Reikage turned his eye's back to Naruto, who was still staring at the empty bowl. "I think I would also want to know why I have this... monster in me..." The Reikage blinked.

"Monster?" It was then that Ichiraku appeared, he looked at his watch, then he looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto could you help me with something?" Naruto looked up.

"Sure what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"I just got some calls in for some delieveries but I'm kinda busy with other things. Do you think you could go make the delieveries?" Naruto nodded, and Ichiraku left and pulled out the special ramen delivery box. "All right now come here and listen very carefully. I know that you wouild probably like to get this done as quickly as possible but I urge you to take your time for you might mess up the deliveries by going too fast. All right?" Naruto nodded then Ichiraku loaded up the ramen and gave Naruto a map of the village. "Now I need you to go here and here and finally here!" Ichiraku said Naruto nodded and he ran off. Ichiraku watched him go then he turned his eye's to the Reikage. "I pity that boy born to be the host of that monster the Nine-tailed fox..." Ichiraku said.

"I suppose that you were the only one who actually fed him when he was younger?" Ichiraku nodded.

"When my father passed the restaurant to me he told me to feed the hungry no matter their background. I have kept that creed all my life, and I will continue following it." The Reikage nodded.

"It's a good creed your father was a wise man." Ichiraku smiled.

"Yes he was I wouldn't mind to have him here again... I still remember the first day Naruto came here. Originally he came here to hide when he was being chased by an angry mob... I believe he was four at the time."

_Flashback_

_It was dark out, and old man Ichiraku was beginning to close up shop when all of a sudden he heard heavy breathing. He turned and looked to see a small boy looking around, then the boy poked his head under the curtains. He was breathing hard and there was blood running down his head, though no wound. The boy ran up the stool then he jumped over stall and sailed underneath the table holding the ramen cooker. Ichiraku turned to the boy to say something then suddenly he heard angry voices and many footsteps. He turned to see a large crowd of feet, and then a man holding a large knife stepped through the curtains. "Did you see a kid with blonde hair old man?" Ichiraku stared at the man then he shook his head._

_"Nope," He said simply the man growled and headed back outside._

_"He must've run past here split up and look for him!" the man shouted, and there were cries of affirmation, and all the feet ran in different directions. Ichiraku heard a hiccup and looked to see the boy sitting there his legs pulled up against his chest tears flowing freely. Ichiraku crouched down and reached out with a hand but the boy drew back. Ichiraku stared at the boy then he frowned._

_"Hmm... Ah!" Ichiraku then stood up and busied himself humming slightly whilst the boy watched him with guarded eye's. Then he saw the bowl being placed down, the boy scooted forward slightly then he reached for the bowl his hand coming to the light and he pulled the bowl underneath the table. Ichiraku bent down to see the boy gulping down the broth with such eagerness that it was almost laughable. The boy then began to slurp up the noodles the noodles even grabbing some with his small dirty hands. "I see you like it huh?" Ichiraku said. The boy jumped slightly causing the bowl to fall and break and the rest of the noodles and broth to spill on the floor. The boy looked horrified and he bowed._

_"I'm sorry! I'll pay for that I didn't mean to-" The boy said.  
_

_"Whoa, whoa, slow down little fella, come here!" Ichiraku said, the boy looked at Ichiraku then very slowly but surely he scooted forward. Ichiraku held out a hand, "What's your name little fella?" Ichiraku said. The boy hesitated, then he looked up at the man his sapphire eye's shining._

_"My name... it's Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." Ichiraku smiled._

_"And I'm Ichiraku! Nice to meet you Naruto!" Ichiraku said._

_Flashback End_

"That's how Naruto became ramen addict that he is now." The Reikage smiled.

"You sure about that? I think he got it from his parents!" The Reikage said leaning back slightly he heard footsteps and he looked at Ichiraku. "Well that was some truly splendid ramen... I hope to try some more later on and if you ever might think of expanding your business." The Reikage leaned forward. "Think of me." Naruto came in sulking slightly. "What's up kid?"

"Eh... not much just wondering how the match is going." The Reikage frowned. "That and I miss the Fourth I wanna see him again." The Reikage raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Fourth? You mean the Fourth Hokage correct?" Naruto nodded, the Reikage stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"You know I might know where he is right now!" Naruto brightened at this.

"Really?" The Reikage nodded, smiling slightly.

"Come on!" He said.

* * *

Kaze stood on top of his own giant stone head staring out at the village his eye's scanning the people below. He then sat down, crossed his legs then he closed his eye's, as he did a blue aura began to surround him. "Ah... Focusing your chakra I see?" Kaze opened his eye's and turned to see a blur of gold then something tackling him nearly sending him flying off the cliff face. He quickly focused chakra into his hand and grabbed onto the cliff face but a hand quickly caught it and with a single tug he was flung up onto the top of the cliff face. He looked at the Reikage who was smiling and chuckling whilst something burrowed into his coat and vest. He looked to see a long mane of blonde hair.

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" Kaze asked.

"I'm here to see you! What else!" Naruto said looking up and grinning his big foxy grin. Kaze looked at Naruto then he turned his head to the Reikage.

"He wanted to see you... I think you two should talk!" The Reikage said he bowed then he faded from sight, Naruto blinked.

"Talk about what?" Kaze sighed, and he pushed Naruto away from him.

"We should talk about a lot of things Naruto... A lot. Like why I sealed the Nine-tails in you, who you are... who I am." Naruto blinked, then he lowered his head slightly.

"Is it because I was a nuisance?" Kaze shook his head.

"No far from it... I knew that one day you would grow up to be a splendid Shinobi... much like your mother." Naruto lifted hied head.

"You knew my mother?" Kaze nodded. "What was she like?"

"Well, when I first met her she was loud, cocky, and slightly full of herself. However as the years went by she matured not only into a splendid shinobi but into a beautiful woman. Talented with large amounts of chakra, she was ingenious in battle and had amazing luck." Kaze said leaning back slightly, "She also was very kind to friend and enemies alike and she was able to change people." Kaze said. He then gazed into the sky.

"Wow... So what happened to her?" Naruto asked, Kaze frowned.

"She died..." Kaze said, Naruto stared at Kaze, then he lowered his head his eye's creasing in sadness.

"I-I see." Naruto said Sadness filling him up, then he brightened and looked at Kaze. "Do you have a picture of her?" he asked. Kaze nodded and he reached into his coat and after a bit of rumaging he pulled out a photo he handed it to Naruto who grabbed it and held it up staring at the picture. He stared at the woman who was laughing her long red hair swaying in the wind. "She's beautiful..." Naruto said in awe, Kaze smiled.

"Yes she most certainly was." Kaze agreed. Naruto stared at the picture then he handed the picture to Kaze but he shook his head. "Keep it, it's best if it stays in your hands." Naruto blinked then he grinned.

"Thanks!" Naruto pocketted the photo into his back pouch.

"Well what else would you like to know?" Kaze asked.

"Why did you seal the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto asked, Kaze stared at the sky.

"Well... I guess because I believed that you might one day control the Kyuubi's power." Naruto was silent.

"That's all?" he asked.

"Well that was one reason there are other's but I'll leave those to another time. Is that all right?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest, glowering at Kaze then he nodded. "I'm sorry, is there anything else you would like to ask me?" Naruto cocked his head to the side thinking.

"No... Well maybe you can tell me what my father was like if it's possible?" Kaze stared at Naruto.

"You're father... let's just say you're better off not know who his is." Kaze said. Naruto cocked his head to the side confused by this comment. "Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"What's your real name?" Naruto asked, Kaze smiled.

"My name is Minato Namikaze." Minato said. Naruto's face fell slightly.

"I-I see..." He said, Minato knew why the boy had asked he was trying to find out if he was his father.

_"Well... he's better off not knowing the truth."_ Minato thought. "Well shall we go back?" Naruto looked up at Minato.

"Go back where?" Naruto asked, Kaze stood up.

"To the prelims... I think that's still going on isn't it?" Naruto blinked

"Yeah I think so..." Naruto said.

"All rightl." Minato stood up and grabbed Naruto, he made a single handsign. "Flying Thunder God Technique!" and with that the air seemed to bend then glow with a yellow light then there was a flash like lightning and Minato and Naruto were gone.

* * *

**It's been a while since I've written something this long...**


	32. Chapter 18, Part Final

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: One last fight and then it's back to the drawing board... Wait what?  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 18  
Genin Battle Exams  
Part Final**

Minato stood staring at the wrecked battlefield that looked like a typhoon had hit the place. Naruto blinked in surprise then he ran up the stairs to Kakashi. "Sensei what happened?" Naruto asked. Kakashi turned his head to Naruto.

"Well for one all the Soul Ninja's have fought and some of them have advanced. Rejura, Nahati, Leean and Xolis. Also the Sound 3 have fought and only one of them advanced that was Dosu. There's only one fight left and that's the one between Sasuke and Kankuro. Also that Gaara figure defeated Lee, though I will admit it was an extremely close match." Kakashi, said. Naruto looked at Sasuke who turned his head to Naruto, Sasuke's eye's narrowed then he grabbed the railing and leaped down Kankuro looked at his brother and sister then leaped down as well. Kankuro stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared back then they walked forward. They stopped when they were several feet from each other, Hayate appeared once again. He looked at the two then he raised his arm, Kankuro grabbed a strip of cloth hanging from his shoulder and pulled it slightly. He put his hands together as if in prayer, he lowered his head and closed his eye's then he opened them.

_'This is going to be a close fight I'm fighting one the strongest of leaf shinobi, and I won't be able to hide as I normally do I'll have to stay as far back as possible. If I screw this up that's the last the last of me. All right... Here goes... Puppet Master Jutsu.'_ Kankuro thought. He turned his eye's to Hayate, Hayate looked at him then he slashed down with his arm.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted and he disappeared once again, Kankuro yanked on the strip of cloth sending whatever it was on his back spinning rapidly. Sasuke raised an arm to prevent dust and rock from getting in his eye's. It was then he heard it... a rattling, cracking sound, he could see Kankuro's fingers moving in complex motions. He then saw it, brown with black spiked hair, four arms, and three eye's, it stared at him as it lay over Kankuro's shoulder staring at Sasuke.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, Kankuro smirked and the strange thing rattled ominously.

"It's a puppet but it's unlike any puppet you've ever seen before! Say hello to Crow!" Kankuro said, Sasuke stared at the thing in shock then he smirked.

"A puppet huh? I didn't know it was the custom of the sand village to still be playing with toy dolls." Kankuro smirk faded from his face to be replaced by a scowl.

"Let's see you make wise cracks when I'm finished with you!" Kankuro shouted, and he threw his arms forward the puppet flew off his shoulders clicking and rattling as it flew toward Sasuke. Sasuke spread his legs out and watched the puppet it's hand turned up and a blade appeared from it's arm a strange purple liquid dripped from the blade as Sasuke leaped to the side rolling on the ground as he landed the puppet turned and came at him again another blade emerging from another arm Sasuke leaped back as the blade struck the ground, a purple liquid oozing from the blade onto the ground.

"Poison huh?" Sasuke asked, Kankuro smiled.

"That's right there's enough posion in that blade drop any living being!" Kankuro said. Sasuke closed his eye's then he opened them the red sharingan now in his eye's. Kankuro's smile fade,_ 'Shit I'm screwed now!' _Kankuro thought he sent Crow flying toward Sasuke however Sasuke leaped up high and pulled out several shurikens and threw them, Kankuro smirked and pulled Crow back making it take the blows. "You'll have to do better than that Uchiha!" Kankuro shouted, Sasuke glared at Kankuro then he landed on the ground and charged forward pulling out a kunai from his pack. He then pulled out several shurikens and the folded up form of the demon wind shuriken. He then threw all the weapons the demon wind shuriken opening and rotating rapidly. Then Kankuro watched as the weapons flew at him then past him, confusion entered his mind. _'What? He missed on purpose? But why would he?' _then he saw it a glint in the air. _'Oh no!' _He thought then he turned around as the weapons suddenly changed direction and flew toward him again. He sent Crow forward to block the weapons but they flew past him again and suddenly flew around and around him. He could only stand and watch as the weapons wrapped a string that Kankuro now saw was in Sasuke's mouth. _'He must be using Chakra to control the direction of his weapons make them where they go.' _Kankuro thought he moved his fingers and the puppet clattered then it swung it's arms the blades on it's hands cutting through the string. Sasuke however smirked and clapped his hands together then did a rapid series of hand signs and finally ended in tiger.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Justu!" his chest ballooned then he exhaled releasing a stream of fire that flew forward morphing into a dragon briefly then turned back into rolling flames. Kankuro's eye's widened in horror and he threw the puppet forward. He forced all is chakra into the puppet to make a type of shield out of the puppet. The flame engulfed Kankuro sweat instantly came down his face as the temperature soared into the hundreds he shut his eye's and waited for the flame to let up it lasted for about 18 seconds then it finally stopped. He opened his eye's and looked to see that the Uchiha was gone. Kankuro looked around, then he froze and turned his head slightly looking out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind him the folded form of the demon wind shuriken was in his hand and the blade was just barely the back of his neck. Sasuke was panting slightly, then he smirked. "It was a little difficult but I finally got you!" Sasuke said. Kankuro stared at him then he closed his eye's.

"I resign." Kankuro said hesitantly Sasuke removed the blade and turned even as Hayate appeared.

"The winner of this match is... Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke raised his arm into the air Naruto looked at the smug smirk on the boys face.

"That Kankuro guy... I don't know why but I have feeling that he got careless and underestimated Sasuke." Naruto said Kakashi turned his eye to Naruto then he turned it back to Sasuke then to Kankuro.

_'Naruto is slightly right Kankuro was careless but he did not underestimate Sasuke... in fact he overestimated him. However even if he did Sasuke is... different now. He was fueled by revenge but he's now fueled by something else I don't know what though.' _Kakashi thought as he watched Sasuke lower his arm and stand there. Everybody looked at him then there was a puff of smoke Anko was there once again with the Hokage. Minato who had been standing near the large door pulled his hood up and walked to the 3rd Hokage.

"Sarutobi..." He said quietly.

"Minato, I see that Naruto was with you... did you...?" Minato shook his head, The 3rd sighed. then he looked up at the people there. "I would like for all finalists to assemble here please!" He shouted. All the current winner's jumped down and landed on the ground, Gaara, Neji, Temari, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Leean, Dosu, Xolis, and Shikamaru. They all looked at each other briefly then looked at the 3rd Hokage and Minato, Minato had his back to them so they could not see his face. "You have all done well the next test will begin roughly around a two weeks from now so as to give those who were injured a chance to either watch or participate in the exam it also gives you a time to focus on becoming stronger a letter of who you're opponent is will be given to you at the beginning of the second week now go and rest up I'm sure you are all tired from the long day..." The 3rd said and he gave them a light wave and that marked the end of the Preliminary battles.

**

* * *

I'm sure I made some mistakes if I did please tell me. If I didn't then yay... enjoy now...**


	33. Chapter 19

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: Now it's time for training I'm not gonna do it in parts like the last chapter instead it will be seperate chapter's.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 19  
Training Day!**

Naruto woke up to the ringing of Anko's alarm clock, he groggily got up out of bed and headed to Anko's room to silence it when he heard a 'SMASH!' he walked into her room to see Anko's fist on top of the broken pile of bolts and wiring. He heard her grumble then she sat up and stretched yawning. Her top was mercifully hidden behind a white shirt she then looked at Naruto who was staring at her. "What?"she said, Naruto shrugged then he yawned revealing his teeth Anko looked at the teeth then she laid back in her bed. Then there was a knock on the door, Anko groaned, "Get the door would you?" She asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and walked to the door and opened it, standing there was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what's up?" Naruto asked blearly, Kakashi looked at Naruto then he leaned in to look at Anko. Anko turned her head to Kakashi grumbled then turned over her back to him. He sweat-dropped and then turned his head to Naruto.

"Well Naruto what's up is the sun and the first day of training." Kakashi said, Naruto blinked then his eye's widened.

"Are you going to train me!?" Naruto asked giddyness in his voice, Kakashi shook his head.

"No I'm not... you're going to-" Kakashi ducked as a lamp suddenly exploded at the door Naruto was shocked and leaped back as the shards fell to the ground, he turned to see an angry Anko stomping over to Kakashi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GONNA TRAIN HIM!?" She roared, Kakashi scratched his head from his croutched position.

"Someone else is gonna train him..." Kakashi said

"And whose better than you!?" Anko shouted.

"Hmph, an unmannered woman is all I need to deal with," said a calm, sophisticated voice, if Anko was angry before it was nothing compared to the rage she was feeling now.

"Ebisu!?" She growled at Kakashi, Kakashi shrugged. "Let me guess you're training the Uchiha brat aren't you?" Kakashi didn't respond. "I hope you're not making a mistake Kakashi." Anko snarled, she then looked at Ebisu and reached forward and grabbed him by the collar, "If you do anything bad to Naruto, anything at all, I'll make sure you don't have children... ever!" She whispered. Naruto was confused but shrugged and went to put on his clothes, he came back wearing his orange pants and walked, shirtless, to Kakashi.

"So how heavy this time?" He asked, Kakashi shook his head.

"You won't need that today," Kakashi handed him a vest Naruto grabbed it and held it up, to his surprise it was light, Naruto put the vest on and zipped up the zipper. "This is your teacher for this time." Kakashi said and Naruto turned his head to the man with black glasses. The man looked at Naruto and pushed up his glasses.

"Hey! My name's-"

"I know what it is Naruto! I am Ebisu, but you will call me sensei is that understood?" Ebisu said. Naruto looked confused but nodded.

"Uh... sure sensei..." Naruto said slightly meekly. Ebisu looked at the boy.

'Why must I train a talentless boy something as simple as walking on water?' Ebisu wondered, "Follow me!" Ebisu said and he walked down the hallway and outside, Naruto followed behind. Kakashi watched the two go, then he turned his eye's to Anko who was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, she didn't say anything but slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**At the hot springs**

Ebisu looked at Naruto who was looking at the hot water. "Naruto! I suppose you already know the walk on walls technique correct?" Naruto nodded, "Well now it's time for you to learn the walking on water technique!" Ebisu said, Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"'Walking on water?' I saw Kakashi do that once before." Naruto said flashing back to when Kakashi fought the ninja Zabuza.

"You might of seen it before yes but now it's your turn to perform the technique!" Ebisu said pointing at Naruto posing rather dramatically. Naruto looked at Ebisu.

_'My teacher is a moron...'_ He thought but he didn't speak of his feelings. "Soooooo.... what do I do?" Ebisu folded his arms across his chest.

"Concentrate chakra to your feet like the wall climbing technique... now step on the water and use your chakra to keep you afloat." Ebisu said.

"Okay!" Naruto said and he did as Ebisu told, he stepped onto the water and floated there then he began to sink. "Uh Sensei I'm sinkin- OWWWWW! That's hot!" Naruto shouted and he jumped off the water and began blowing on his feet as steam rose from his feet.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I asked for extra hot water today, at this tempature even a lobster will be boiled!" Ebisu said, Naruto glared at Ebisu, then Naruto looked at the water.

"Well the path to Hokage isn't easy!" Naruto said, and he stood up and closed his eye's as he once again focused chakra. Ebisu's eyes twitched at this, and he uncrossed his arms.

"Why are you so determined to be Hokage it's something you will never become..." Ebisu said. Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head to Ebisu.

"Because people called me a failure and a monster, I'm going to prove them wrong! It's not what's inside a person that makes them who they are it's what they do! Nothing more and nothing less." Naruto said and he went back to focusing chakra into his feet. Ebisu looked at Naruto shocked by the boy's proclomation, then behind Naruto's back he gave a faint smile.

_'He's just like his mother and his resemblance to his father is astounding' _Ebisu thought then he turned his head to the side and saw a man with long white spikey hair giggling as he sat in front of a gate and Ebisu knew that the man was a pervert and that he was peeking at girls.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 19! I'm sure you're all just as happy as me! So enjoy and pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeee REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	34. Chapter 20

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: Intro to Jiriaya the most awesome character in Naruto! Apart from Naruto himself that is!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 20  
The Hermit who dances on frogs! Jiriaya!**

Naruto was standing on the water and practiced walking but he stopped when he began to sink. He jumped out and once again began blowing on is feet, he growled and looked at Ebisu to find Ebisu lying on the ground knocked out cold. Naruto then noticed the man sitting on the large red frog with blue markings adorning it's body. Naruto looked at Ebisu then at the man then at Ebisu then finally at the man. "YOUUUUUUUUUU! You knocked out my trainer!" Naruto snarled baring his teeth and clenching his fists.

"You mean that noisy interloper?" the man asked, "I suppose you wanna go at it too kid?" Naruto growled then the man paused looking at Naruto. "Wait a minute... isn't your name Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto's hostilty instantly faded.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Naruto asked, the man stroked his chin. "Whatever I don't even care anymore! What I want to know is are you gonna train me or not!" Naruto snarled pointing at the man, the man looked surprised by this.

"Train you? Why should I?" Naruto stood there thinking then it came to him.

"If you don't... I'll tell the girls over there that you were peeping on them!" Naruto said, the man thought about this.

"Not good enough kid..." He finally said, Naruto growled then he opened his mouth and filled is lungs ready to yell when the sound of a 'POOF!' Was heard and the man appeared in fron of Naruto now looking angry. "All right! I'll train you! Happy!?" He said Naruto let all the breath out of his lungs.

"Why do I keep sinking?" The man scratched his chin.

"Are you distributing the chakra evenly?" He asked.

"What'cha mean?" He bent down and grabbed Naruto's foot. He then began a giving a long explanation on chakra and distributation, Naruto oh'd then shook his head.

"Try it this time." The man said. Naruto nodded and closed his eye's focusing the chakra to his feet, he once again stepped on the water this time, he didn't sink soon afterwards. Naruto stood there looking at the water as it bubbled then he gave a jump of joy. "There you go! Now if you'll excuse me kid I gotta get back to my research!" Naruto stopped jumping and turned to see the old man once again peering through the small hole in the fence. Naruto then walked over and sat next to the old man, watching his expression which was a giddy happiness. Naruto looked a little skeptical at the mans expression.

"Is peeping seriously that fun?" Naruto finally asked, the man looked at Naruto.

"You've never peeped before kid?" Naruto shook his head.

"It's wrong to look at a girls body when there's no clothes on! At least that's what I was taught." Naruto said, the man blinked then a strange smile came onto his face.

"Hey wanna see?" Naruto blinked then he stood up and stared at the man.

"You're despicable." The man looked pissed.

"You little foooooool! Do you not understand who I am?" Naruto glared at the man.

"Should I really care?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph!" The man made a hand sign and once again the red frog reappeared. The man gave a stomp on the frog and began dancing. "This is who I am listen closely! For these are the words of one feared by gods and demons!" The man posed dramatically, "Know my name and fear for I am Jiraiya the Toad Sage!" He said. Naruto watched this strange man and his strange dance, he raised an eyebrow then he turned.

"You know I don't even know why I let a guy like you teach me..." Naruto said he then began walking away, Jiraiya stood there opened mouthed aghast at this little boy's audacity, then he sat down on the frog.

"What if I told you that I was the teacher of the 4th Hokage?" Naruto paused, his curiousity now peaked.

"You taught the 4th? Minato Namikaze?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya was surprised.

"How do you know the 4th's name?" He asked.

"He told me that's how I know! Now spill it you taught the 4th?" However Jiraiya was surprised to hear his old student was still alive, he put a hand on his chin.

"Hmm... Tell you what kid I'll teach you a jutsu if you show me the 4th right now..." Naruto looked a little disappointed but said.

"Fine! But this jutsu better be awesome!" He said and he walked off, Jiraiya followed the boy. Naruto knew where the 4th would be at this time, and was eager to see what his reaction would be to this strange old man. Naruto instantly headed to his secret haven, Ichiraku Ramen. He saw the robes of the 4th and pointed at the ramen store. Jiraya smiled and parted the covers to see his old student sitting there eating ramen.

"Well, well, well I should've expected you to be here especially if you did what I think you did Minato..." Jiraiya said. Minato froze and turned his head slowly to face Jiraiya, he gulped and laid down his bowl.

"Master Jiraiya to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said.

* * *

**Master and Student meet again! Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 21

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: 21, Jiraiya and Minato meet again and have a... well you'll find out here... Reviews are very welcome here...

* * *

**_

**Chapter 21  
Clash! Master and Student Fight!**

Naruto watched as the two men stared at each other, then Minato closed his eye's and pulled out a 3 pronged Kunai. Jiraiya leaped back, and held out one hand in a pose of sorts his foot also put out equal distanced with his other foot. Minato then stood up, and opened his eye's, there was a grim determination in them. He then grabbed his cloak and pulled it off revealing his light green vest and dark slacks and shirt. "So tell me Minato... why is she dead and you alive?" Jiriaya asked.

"She died giving birth to Naruto..." Minato said, and the two sprung at each other vanishing and clashing with each other in the air at various places before reappearing and clashing again. Jiraiya slamming his open palm into Minato sending him flying into a wall, Minato smashed into the wall causing it to collapse on itself. However Minato vanished, and reappeared on the ground spinning rapidly then coming to a halt. When he stopped there was a strange white aura surrounding his body and from his shoulder blades sprouted to angel wings ripping through the fabric of his shirt. He opened his eye's and they were crystal blue, he sped toward Jiraiya who raised his arms blocking the furious barrage of strikes that came from the charging Minato. Then Jiraiya leaped back and quickly went through a series of hand seals, he inhaled deeply and breathed out a fireball that flew towards Minato. Minato simply held his wings in front of him and flicked them up sending the fireball flying into the sky. Jiriaya smiled, then he held out his hand.

"I see but at the same time I don't... have you told the boy nothing so far?" Jiraiya asked. "I know that now he has no right to know but eventually the truth will come out!" Jiraiya spat.

"And until it does I will say nothing about this! Nothing at all!" Minato spat back. The two then leaped at each other again bouncing all over the place. Naruto however was still trying to process what he had been hearing. From what he understood, his mother died giving birth to him... and Naruto and Minato were still alive for some reason. Apparently when Minato sealed the Kyuubi into him something had happened. Whatever it was Naruto would have to find out later... right now he was too focused on the fight as the came against each then blurred out of existence, only to reappear as they crashed into each other again. Naruto watched them fight then he turned to Old Man Ichiraku who was also watching them pensively.

"Master and student clash in a battle worthy to be called titanic... Though to me it's no real surprise... I'm sure there's quite a few people with a bone to pick with Minato..." Naruto blinked.

"Really like who?" Ichiraku smiled.

"You'll see kid... You'll see." And with that Ichiraku went back into his Ramen shop and began to prepare some ramen. Naruto turned his head back to the fighting watching as the two landed on the ground. They were both expressionless but they were both tired Naruto could see it in their eye's. Minato with his strange transformation then sat down and folded his wings back up. They then began to molt then turn to bone the fade away into dust. The only reminder of the wings being the two holes found in the back near the shoulder blades. Minato sighed then he stood up and threw his 3 pronged kunai at Jiraiya, who caught it.

"Sorry but I'm not going to be caught by that jutsu!" Jiraiya said and he threw the kunai back at Minato where it landed in front of Minato's crossed legs. Minato looked at the kunai lying there then he stood up and raised his hands.

"All right you win sensei!" Minato said, Jiraiya didn't look happy, but he shrugged and turned his head to Naruto.

"Hey kid you coming or what?" Naruto blinked then he took off after Jiraiya, looking back at Minato sadly, Minato stared back then lowered his head. Minato sat back down on the floor as Naruto got farther and farther away from him. Minato jsut sat there, then he stood up and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Naruto followed Jiraiya till they came to a deserted waterfall, Jiraiya bent down and dipped a finger in the water he pulled it out and shook as Naruto watched him.

"Try doing the walk on water technique now, I want you to keep afloat for about an hour and from there I'll teach you the new jutsu." Naruto nodded and once again focused Chakra into his feet. He then walked on the water and stood there his eye's closed. Jiraiya watched Naruto then he heard a giggle and his attention left Naruto as he went to find the source of the sound, Naruto however ignored him and began his mental countdown.

* * *

**Sorry that these chapters are so short but I need some motivation in order to make them longer and more exciteable.**


	36. Chapter 22

Story: **Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast…**

Author: Soul Teller!

Disclaimer: No disclaimer...

Speech index: "Talking"_"Thinking/Mindscape/Flashback"  
_**"Kyubi/Biju/Monster Naruto"**

Summary: Chased out of the village at the age of 5 a boy must survive in the wild as an animal but will he survive, and return as a human, or a monster?

_**A/N: 22 Reviews are always nice and tasty! Especially since they help fuel my creative juices!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 22  
Super Secret Special Jutsu! Naruto's worst jutsu yet!?**

Naruto was sitting on the water his eye's closed meditating focusing the chakra so he stayed afloat. He had been there for the past 50 minutes his chakra was depleting but not as fast as it did before and Naruto was constantly converting his rather inhuman amount of stamina into chakra so quickly that there was a near endless stream of chakra. He then heard it, the sound of footsteps, he calmly reached into his back pouch and grabbed some shurikens. When he heard a rustling sound he calmly threw the shurikens to the noise of the sound and listened carefully for the thunk, that signified impact but it never came. "Well now you sure are diligent aren't you kid?" A familiar voice said he then heard teh footsteps transfer themselves onto the water and Naruto opened his eye's to find the perverted hermit standing in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at him, then he lowered his head and closed his eye's once again.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Just seeing how my latest pupil is doing... and I see that he is doing very well... So well in fact that I think I'll teach him the jutsu early." Jiraiya said. Naruto's eye's opened and he stood up.

"Really!?" He asked, Jiraiya nodded, he then gestured for Naruto to follow him which Naruto did. They went onto shore and into the forest where Jiraiya stopped and looked around.

"Okay there's no one here. Now it's time for you to learn this jutsu!" Jiraiya said. Naruto blinked, then he raised a hand.

"Why all the secrecy?" Naruto asked.

"You see the thing about this jutsu is that it's a super secret special jutsu!" Jiraiya said, truth be told it was a jutsu that most Jounin knew however due to difficulty and it's effects it was considered one of the higher level jutsu so in a sense it is a super secret special jutsu. "This jutsu is known as the Summoning Jutsu! It is a high rank jutsu that allows to summon an animal to your side to battle with you! It's very useful in a pinch!" Naruto blinked.

"An animal? You mean like that frog you summoned earlier on?" Naruto quested.

"Exactly! Now!" Jiraiya clapped his hands together as he showed Naruto the hand seals required for the jutsu, "You get it? Show me the seals." Naruto put his hands together and reproduced the seals that Jiraiya had done. Jiraiya nodded please, "Good, now what you need after that is a bit of blood and then..." Jiraiya bit his thumb and blood oozed out. He then did the seals again and raised his hand, then he slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted and a large plume of white smoke erupted forth, Naruto leaped back and sheilded his eye's. He then lowered his arm and looked to see the large red frog with blue markings there where Jiraiya once was. Jiraiya himself was sitting on the frog the frog then opened it's mouth and out from it's mouth a large scroll rolled out on it's tongue the scroll fell to the ground. Jiraiya leaped off the frog and opened the scroll revealing the kanji of many people. Amongst them was Minato Namikaze, Naruto raised his eyebrows, and looked at Jiraiya.

"Minato knows the summoning technique as well?" Jiraiya nodded, a sad frown crossing his face.

"Yes and he is quite skilled at it... Well now here's what you do... You write your name here in blood, then you stamp your finger prints on the bottom." Naruto nodded, then he paused, he then pulled out a kunai and pricked his thumb a small trickle of blood came out then Naruto deepened the cut so more blood poured out. "Not too deep kid you'll stain the paper!" Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded and spinning the kunai he returned it to his pouch. Naruto then very carefully began to write his name down with his blood, when he finished he then tapped his bleedin thumb against each of his fingers and pressed them on the scroll. He then removed his hand and closed his eye's there was a slight hissing sound and the wound on his thumb vanished. Jiraiya watched this carefully, _'So he can feeely use the fox's chakra when he wishes and it appears he has good control over it it was probably heightened after he did the walk on water technique...'_Jiraiya thought as he watched Naruto roll the scroll back up and hefted it up testing it's weight.

"Pretty heavy!" Naruto said as he handed the scroll back Jiraiya, Jiraiya took the scroll in one hand and rested it against his shoulder.

"All right we'll begin training tomorrow rest up" Naruto nodded and he turned and leaped into the trees, rapidly disappeaing from view. Jiraiya watched him go then sighed. "So that's my godson huh... I don't know what you were planning Minato but I hope that everything goes well for his sake..."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer if I get some reviews in other than that it's most likely going to be short...**


End file.
